Always and Forever
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: One shots and drabbles all related to Pezberry love somehow, varying genres but mostly fluff. May have dark themes, sex and not so nice language.
1. Love Sick

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a frequent borrower. **

**A/N: Hello all. So, this past January I challenged myself to write anything related to Pezberry love for each day and I succeeded! lol it was definitely not easy and some themes may have been repeated so I do apologize if it gets stale but I do hope you guys enjoy this little collection. That being said, for the next 30+ days I'll be uploading so see ya soon! **

* * *

Walking inside her apartment, Santana is surprised to see her girlfriend lying on the couch watching TV. Rachel is never home before she is. Santana takes her shoes off and walks over to Rachel, who's pulling her blanket up to her face.

"Are you feeling okay?" Santana says once she reaches the couch. Rachel bites back a smile from seeing her girlfriend then pouts.

"No..." She says quietly. Santana frowns at her then sits on the couch near her feet. Rachel lifts her legs so that once Santana is comfortable, she can put her feet in her lap.

"Are you sick?" Santana says as she leans over to put her hand against Rachel's forehead.

"You don't have a fever." Santana says, her features etched in concern.

"I know...I went to the doctor. They said I have a deficiency." Rachel says as she moves her blanket and grabs Santana's hand.

"What? What kind of deficiency?" Santana asks.

"You have to come closer." She says weakly. Santana scoots closer, not understanding why but complies. Rachel sits up, then moves closer until she's almost sitting in Santana's lap.

"Okay, what is it?" She asks.

"It's... a love deficiency." Rachel says grinning and Santana's face falls flat as she rolls her eyes.

"I hate you." Santana says dryly and Rachel laughs.

"It's true! And the only way to cure it is if you give me your love and affection." Then she tightly wraps her arms around Santana's torso, trapping Santana's arms at her side.

"I can't stand you." Santana says playfully.

"That's why I'm grateful you're sitting." Rachel says and Santana chuckles with a light shake of her head.

"I love you." Rachel says sweetly and Santana smirks.

"Yeah, well. I guess...I love you too." Rachel pecks her lips then slides the rest of the way to sit in Santana's lap, enjoying the warmth and love as Santana pulls her closer.

* * *

**AN: Forgot to mention, feel free to let me know at any point if you'd like a small continuation to anything or just a request. Hope you enjoyed! R&R and I'll see you guys soon.**


	2. Maid of Honor

**A/N: Italics are flashbacks. Enjoy. **

* * *

Quinn taps a fork against her champagne flute a few times, earning the attention of the room. Glancing at the faces scattered across the hall, a faint smile pulls on her lips.

"Okay, everyone. Let's settle down for a second." She says into the microphone in her hand. Smiling once the conversations end, she continues to speak.

"Before the lovely couple has their first dance, I just wanted to say a few words about how surprised I am that someone was crazy enough to marry Santana." The crowd chuckles as Quinn makes eye contact with her best friend, thinking about how beautiful she looks in her red dress with her hair in a bun. Santana smirks as she sits next to her wife at the table in front of Quinn.

"I mean honestly, I never thought I'd see the day Santana could think of anyone other than herself long enough to sustain a relationship." Quinn says playfully. Santana rolls her eyes at her friend and shouts something to her, knowing only the few people near her along with Quinn, would be able to hear. Quinn laughs at her friend then continues.

"I love you too San. But seriously, when Santana asked me to be her maid of honor I almost turned her down because of this moment right now. I'm not good at speeches and finding anything nice to say about Santana is almost impossible." Quinn hears a few chuckles but continues talking.

"I've known this _insane_ woman for longer than I'm willing to admit and she's more than a friend or my home girl, as Santana would so eloquently put it. Santana is my sister, my family and we've been through so much together." Quinn says, smiling fondly to herself.

"Over the years, I've watched Santana grow into the woman she is today and honestly Rachel is getting a hell of a prize. A lot of people don't know this but I was actually there the day they met." Quinn says, remembering the day clearly.

_Quinn turns the tomato in her hand, checking for bruising before putting it in the basket resting in the crease of her elbow. Glancing behind her, she sees Santana scrolling on Instagram and rolls her eyes. _

"_I didn't invite you to ignore me." Quinn says as she continue browsing the produce at the market. Quinn had invited Santana to come with her because it was a beautiful Saturday and she knew Santana wouldn't be doing anything else. _

_"What the hell do you want me to do? I trust you can pick your own vegetables." Santana says with an eye roll of her own. _

"_Uh I don't know, maybe talk to me?" Quinn says in a mocking tone. _

"_What the hell are you doing anyway? Get off of social media and experience the real world San." Quinn looks at Santana who huffs and puts her phone in her pocket. _

"_You could've at least taken me somewhere interesting." She says with a small shrug, then picks up a cucumber and glances at it with disinterest. _

"_Fun." She deadpans. _

"_If you use it right." Quinn says smirking at the look of disgust she receives. _

"_You need to get laid instead of abusing vegetables." Quinn chuckles as Santana sits the cucumber back where she found it. _

"_First of all, I don't do that, it was a joke." Santana gives her a look of disbelief as they continue walking. _

"_Secondly, cucumbers are fruit and lastly, I don't need to get laid." Quinn rounds a corner, continuing their stroll when she notices a short brunette a few feet away near the blueberries, shyly glancing at Santana. _

"_Yeah right. You're way too bitchy to deal with when you haven't had any and I'm getting **major** bitchy vibes from you." Santana says, following behind Quinn and glancing over the produce. _

"_I'm going to ignore you because that girl over there is checking you out." Quinn says casually as she picks up a head of lettuce and sets it in her basket._

"_What girl?" Santana asks, lifting her head and glancing at the people around her with her eyebrows furrowed. _

"_Don't look so obvious." Quinn states. Santana lets her face relax and continues to scan her surroundings. _

"_Blonde?" She asks as Quinn puts some asparagus in her basket. _

"_Brunette, short, dimples." Santana's eyebrow lifts as she smirks._

"_Dimples? Me gusta." Quinn rolls her eyes. _

"_On her face San." Santana pouts slightly. _

_"Gotta love back dimples though. Very underrated but hella sexy. It's like her body is telling you exactly to put your hands while you're fu-"_

"_San! I got it. Can you focus for like 3 seconds?" Quinn says, interrupting her friend knowing her mind wanders to sex very easily._

"_Whatever, I don't see her. You sure she was checking me out? I mean duh, she probably did but maybe it was before she started looking at you?" Santana says casually shrugging as she picks up an apple. Quinn sighs and stops moving, almost causing Santana to bump into her. Once Santana looks at her, Quinn lifts her sunglasses and looks at the brunette who is still watching them, smiling shyly. _

"_We're going to a damn optometrist after this!" Quinn whispers harshly. _

"_Just follow me." Santana crosses her arms but follows as Quinn starts to walk past a few people then stops at the end of a row of carts with fruit on top of them. Quinn turns to look at the fruit then nods her head towards the brunette on the other end. Santana glances at her and is met with a small smile as the woman pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. _

"_Holy shit..." Santana says softly to herself. Quinn looks at her with a confused expression. _

"_What?" She asks. _

"_She's...what's better than hot? I can't think of any other words right now." Santana says, staring at the woman unable to peel her eyes away. Quinn chuckles and pats her shoulder. _

"_Don't freak her out weirdo. Look away." Santana looks away once Quinn's words register. _

"_Shit. Do you think she thinks I'm a creep now?" Santana asks with a sigh. _

"_No. Maybe mentally handicapped." Quinn snickers and Santana slaps her shoulder. _

"_Ow!" Quinn says then slaps Santana back. _

"_Just go talk to her!" Quinn pushes. _

"_Obviously I was going to do that." Santana says in an uncertain tone, nervous to approach the woman. _

"_Whoa, where did all that confidence go? Are you nervous?" Quinn says teasingly. _

"_Fuck you. I'm not nervous. I gots this." Santana says, smoothing out the bottom of her tank top and walking over towards the woman. _

_Quinn moves to another row of produce, close enough to hear their conversation but far enough that Santana won't see her lurking. Santana stops short of the woman, feeling her nerves getting the better of her and feigns looking over the produce. The woman notices Santana and smiles at her again before slowly stopping in front of some Kumquats. _

"_How many variations of an orange does the world really need?" Santana says as she picks up the small oval fruit. _

"_That's a Komquat." The brunette responds. _

"_Yeah but it's orange and round and still tastes like an orange. It's an orange." Santana says with a small shrug. _

"_I suppose you could look at it that way, though I don't think it really tastes like an orange. I prefer to make it into a jam instead of eating it raw." The smaller woman says. _

"_A jam? Never thought about doing something like that." Santana says and Quinn rolls her eyes, not understanding why they're talking about jam._

"_I highly recommend it, it's very delicious." The woman says with a smile. Quinn suppresses a groan as she continues listening. _

"_Is it? Or is it just your recipe?" _

"_Could be both. I'd share it with you but I'm not in the habit of giving strangers my recipes." Santana smirks as she sits the fruit down. _

"_Was that your way of asking my name?" The smaller woman looks at Santana with a smirk of her own. _

"_Possibly." She says then extends her hand to Santana. _

"_Rachel Berry." Santana takes the warm hand in hers and shakes it gently. _

"_Santana Lopez." _

"You wouldn't believe how happy I was when they finally stopped talking about jam and kumquats." Quinn says, causing some laughs around the room.

"If anyone is wondering, I can attest to the fact that Rachel makes a hell of a jam." She continues throwing a playful wink towards a giggling Rachel.

"That was only the beginning of their story and I'm glad I got to watch it unfold. Rachel is the only person I've ever seen make Santana this happy and the only person Santana has ever truly been in love with."

"_Quinn?! What does love feel like?" Santana says into her headphones, calling Quinn to help her figure this out. _

"_What? That's what you're calling for? I'm in the middle of a lunch rush." Quinn says from the other end of the phone, wishing her emotionally stunted best friend would leave her alone when she's at work. _

"_Q! this is a fucking emergency. You don't pay those people to sit on their asses, make them do it!" Santana says causing Quinn to sigh. Silently telling her sous chef she's stepping out, Quinn leaves the kitchen and goes into her office._

"_Okay, what did you ask?" She asks. _

"_What does love feel like?" Quinn frowns in confusion, not understanding how this is an emergency. _

"_I don't know Santana! It feels like...happiness? That's hard to put into words." Quinn says._

"_Like does it feel like something physically? Because I feel like...I don't know. My boobs feel hot." _

"_What?" Quinn questions. _

"_Like...I don't know. They feel warm and fuzzy instead of filled with rage like normal. Am I dying?" Quinn can't help her chuckle. _

"_It's not funny! I think I'm having a heart attack or something." Santana says seriously._

"_You're not having a heart attack, you're just an idiot. Nothing is happening in your boobs, it's in the area behind them where your very small heart lives. When does it feel like that? When you're with Rachel?" She asks. _

"_Yeah or think about her. My heart races like I'm working out. Google said it's probably an anxiety attack." Quinn laughs again. _

"_You fucking bitch, my well being is not a joke." _

"_It's actually really funny. I can't tell you what love feels like but to me, it sounds like that's what's going on with you and stop Googling things, it makes everyone paranoid. Now I gotta go." _

"_Wait! If I – should I tell her? Is it to soon? It's only been 2 months." Santana says. _

"_If you want to tell her, then do it now I gotta go." Quinn says before she ends the call. _

"The next week, Santana called me and asked me for a favor so I helped her out."

"_I had no idea Quinn owned this place. It's one of the best restaurants in New York!" Rachel says with amazement as Santana pulls her chair out for her. Quinn is silently watching from the kitchen, hoping tonight goes well for her friend. _

"_Yeah, I sometimes forget she's kinda famous." Santana says and Quinn rolls her eyes as Rachel sits down, smiling up at Santana. Santana walks over to her seat and Quinn sends her waiter over. _

"_She was willing to give us the entire restaurant to ourselves tonight?" Rachel asks as the waiter brings them some water and bread. _

"_Of course, I got connects. Plus she owes me so." Santana says with a small shrug as she sips her water. _

"_Well, thank you for doing this. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Quinn hears Rachel say as she brings out a plate of loaded avocado quesadillas. _

"_For Quinn? She doesn't care." Santana says as Quinn approaches the table. Rachel beams at her and stands to bring her into a friendly embrace. _

"_Hi Rachel." Quinn says around her laugh as she sits the plate on the table. _

"_Hi Quinn. I haven't been here before since you're always full but the décor is stunning." Rachel says politely as she sits back in her chair. _

"_Thanks. Enjoy and if you ever want to come back just shoot me a text." Quinn says as she puts a hand on Santana's shoulder. Giving her a reassuring squeeze, Quinn makes her way back to the kitchen. _

"_I hope you don't mind but I already gave Quinn dishes to make for us." Santana says as Quinn goes back to silently watching. _

"_That's fine, I'm sure whatever it is will be delicious." Rachel says with a smile, taking Santana's hand in hers on top of the table. Quinn sends her waiter back out with a bottle of wine for the women as she checks on their dishes. _

"_So, I did have an ulterior motive to asking you out tonight." Quinn hears Santana confess as she begins to walk to the table with their dishes, stopping not wanting to ruin the moment. Quinn sits the plates down on an empty table, anxiously waiting. _

"_You have ulterior motives for most of our dates." Rachel says with a giggle before taking a sip of wine. Santana chuckles lightly before speaking again. _

"_True but it's not that. I mean...it could be but I don't want to get distracted." She clears her throat before continuing._

"_I want to tell you something." Rachel sits her glass down and gives Santana her full attention._

"_Yes?" She asks curiously. _

"_We've been...I just...fuck it. I'm just gonna say it." Santana pauses, licking her lips and inhaling deeply. Quinn continues watching, hoping Santana doesn't back out. _

"_I...love you." She finally says and Quinn lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she watches the smile spread across Rachel's lips. _

"_I love you too Santana." Santana smiles and leans over the table to kiss her girlfriend._

"Honestly, it was the sweetest moment I'd ever seen. San was so nervous, I wasn't sure she was going to go through with it but she did and it lead us to the reason we're here today. The love Rachel and Santana share isn't storybook and that's why it'll last. It's already held strong after 3 years of ups and downs and bumps in the road. These two have shown me what love really is so..." Quinn lifts her glass in the air and waits for everyone to follow her lead.

"I'm proud to say I've gained another best friend from this union so, here's to two of the most amazing women I know. I wish you too nothing but happiness. I love you guys. To the Berrys'!" The crowd cheers and glasses clink against each other as Quinn's speech comes to a close. Draining her glass of champagne, Quinn walks over to her friends, Santana standing to hug her once she's there.

"You're borderline a stalker but I'm okay with it today." Santana says as she squeezes Quinn. Quinn chuckles as they pull apart.

"If you weren't so needy, I wouldn't have been there so much." Quinn says as Rachel pulls her into a hug.

"That was beautiful Quinn." She says and Quinn shrugs admiring how beautiful the shorter woman looks in her own elegant white dress, hair in a bun like Santana.

"I tried. Now, get out there! They've been waiting to see a dance." Quinn says as she pushes Rachel towards Santana. Santana takes her wife's hand and walks over to the dance floor. Quinn takes her seat at her table and watches as her best friend dances with her wife, ecstatic for the newly wed couple.


	3. No expectations

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything from Glee or Victorious. **

**A/N: In a world where Pezberry had to give up their child. Mentions G!P and characters borrowed from Victorious. **

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous before." Rachel says to her wife, sitting beside her. Santana rolls her eyes, not wanting to admit that she's so nervous she's not sure she won't vomit. Santana sighs softly and puts her hand over Rachel's, offering her a small smile.

"I know...this shit is scary but we'll be okay. It's just ice cream. No expectations." Rachel nods her head slowly, letting out a slow breath.

"No expectations..." She says softly to herself, trying to convince herself to let go of her expectations.

"What if she hates us?" Rachel frets. Santana glances around the ice cream shop before responding to her wife.

"If she did, we wouldn't have gotten to this point. Just relax and let it happen." Rachel begins to nervously fidget with her fingers while bouncing her leg up and down.

"I would hate us." Rachel says quietly to herself but Santana still heard her.

"Rachel, you seriously have to get a grip." Santana winces, putting a hand on her stomach feeling a kick from her son.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks, seeing her wife's pained expression. Santana lets out a long slow breath before nodding.

"Yeah. Kid's going to be the next David Beckham or something and is starting with my fucking liver." She says in an annoyed tone. Rachel smiles softly at her and places her shaky hand over Santana's.

"He's just ready to get out so he can meet me." Rachel says softly, eyes directed at Santana's belly.

"Yeah well, I'm only meeting one kid today so he better calm his tits." Santana says as her hand falls to her side. Santana glances out of the doors of the ice cream shop and takes in a shaky breath.

"I think...I think she's here..." She says softly.

Rachel looks over to the glass door and notices a girl, who looks just like the girl who messaged her on Facebook just 1 month ago. Rachel can feel her palms beginning to sweat so she grabs Santana's hand for support. When she feels her wife squeeze her hand softly, Rachel is given the reassurance and courage she needs to make it through _this_ conversation.

"Did she think we were going to kidnap her? Why'd she bring someone with her?" Santana asks as she curiously eyes the black boy with dreads, talking to Tori.

"I'm sure she probably wanted support." Rachel says as they watch the couple continue their silent conversation.

* * *

"Get your butt in there!" Andre say while nudging Tori towards the door of store.

"Wait! I left...my phone! I left my phone in the car!" Tori lies, turning away from the door. Andre groans and grabs her by the shoulders.

"What's that in your hand then?" Tori glances down and sighs defeated, forgetting she was holding her phone.

"What if they hate me?" She asks, eyes pleading with Andre to let her leave.

"Why would they do that? You've been talking to them for over a month and they're already here! If they didn't want to meet you, they wouldn't be waving at us right now." Tori turns her head to see that Andre is right. She can see her birth parents, Santana and Rachel, smiling and waving at her through the door from their seats. Tori offers a soft smile and weak wave before looking back to her friend.

"You got this. They're just two people you want to get to know. I'll be here if you need anything." He says with a compassionate smile. Tori smiles at him and nods her head.

"You're right. I can do this...thank you for being here." Andre smiles at her before pulling her into a hug. Tori sighs happily, pressing her cheek against the athletic boys chest.

"Good luck." He says as they pull apart then walks back to his car.

Tori takes a deep breath and walks to the door, pulling it open with a shaky hand.

"Let's do this." She mutters to herself as she walks towards the table her birth parents are sat at.

Tori smiles as Rachel stands to greet her, Santana needing more time to get up from her seat since she's 8 months pregnant. Rachel politely extends her hand, not sure if hugging her would be appropriate. Tori gives an appreciative smile as she takes Rachel's hand, unsure if they would be okay with a hug.

"I am...wow. I don't think I know what to say..." Rachel says softly as Tori shakes Santana's hand.

"That's no small feat. Rachel _always_ has something to say." Rachel glares at Santana and Tori chuckles lightly.

"Want to get something? Rachel said it would be rude if I didn't wait for you before I got any ice cream." Santana says.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm lactose intolerant." Tori says politely.

"So am I but carrying around a bowling ball all day really throws all your fucks out the window." Tori chuckles again as Santana makes her way to the self serve ice cream.

"She's probably going to be a while. I apologize for her..." Tori waves her hand dismissively as she sits in a chair across from them, Rachel following her lead.

"She's just being herself. That's what I came for right?" Tori says with a light shrug.

"So...I know you guys said you were still together and have another kid but I don't think you told me she was pregnant." Rachel feels her face flush from embarrassment, wondering if Tori is upset about them having other children after having to give her away.

"I-yes, I'm sorry. We should've told you." Rachel says and Tori shakes her head.

"It's okay, I just didn't know." She says with a reassuring smile. Rachel nods and there's a brief silence between the two.

"So is that-

"How are you-" Both women say at the same time. Stopping and giggling at themselves, they can feel the awkwardness of the situation easing.

"You go first." Rachel says politely.

"How are you guys? I thought Layla would be with you." Tori asks, wondering why they didn't bring their 4 year old along feeling slightly disappointed she couldn't meet her yet.

"Oh, she's with a friend of ours. We weren't sure..." Rachel trails off nervously.

"I'm not mad you two have other kids. I was actually looking forward to meeting her. She's so adorable." Tori says with a smile.

"Thank you. She's a bit of a handful right now and we wanted to make sure you had our undivided attention." Tori smiles warmly as she nods her head, happy they care to get to know her.

"Well, I hope I can meet her one day." She says, bringing a bright smile to Rachel's face, implying they will see each other again.

"Of course. I'm sure she'd be glad to meet you." Rachel says as Santana sits at the table with a bowl of ice cream stacked so high with toppings, Rachel is sure it's going to topple over. Santana hungrily gazes at her ice cream, about to take a big spoonful, when she feels eyes on her. Eyes, darting between Tori and Rachel, she scowls at them before rolling her eyes.

"What?" She says aggressively.

"Nothing." Rachel says quickly, not wanting to deal with Santana's hormones at this moment. Satisfied with the answer Santana resumes eating her ice cream.

"We were just talking about Layla. Tori wants to meet her as well." Rachel relays to Santana with a smile.

"Oh? You can come by anytime to see that little demon. I'm sure she'd love having someone else to torture." She says and Tori laughs.

"Is she that bad?" She asks after her laughter dies down.

"You don't wanna know." Santana says and Rachel shakes her head while looking at Tori, disagreeing with her wife.

"So was that guy your boyfriend or here to make sure we're not murders?"

"Santana!" Rachel gasps, receiving only a shrug in response.

"It's okay. That's Andre, he's a friend of mine. Honestly...I brought him because I wasn't sure I could do this..." She says, glancing around the shop.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't blame you. This is both awkward and terrifying but we're both really happy you came. Hell, we're happy you even found us!" Santana says and Tori nods.

"Vega? Spanish or Italian background?" Santana asks around a mouthful of ice cream.

"Italian. My parents are Italian." Santana nods.

"Do you know you're half Mexican?" Tori shakes her head with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm also Jewish. Obviously that's not a race but it's apart of who I am." Rachel says with a small shrug.

"Wow...that is so weird. I didn't even know I was Latina." Tori says in a surprised tone.

"Guess that's kinda why we're here right? Okay, let's just do it. We know you've got questions and I want to get that shit out of the way so I can get to know you." Tori nods and sits back in her chair.

"Well, I told you guys I found out I was adopted 2 years ago when I needed a blood transfusion." Tori begins.

"I know since I found you guys, we haven't really talked much or about it really so...I guess I'll just tell you how I feel first." Santana and Rachel nod, watching her closely.

"At first...I was mad. At you guys and my parents. I felt like I'd been lied to my entire life and...and I just didn't understand why you guys didn't want me. But after I thought about it...I was grateful. My parents don't know a lot about you because of the closed adoption. I'm grateful that I was taken in by two amazing people and was given the life I was." Tori stops speaking when she sees Santana wiping her eyes.

"Keep going. I'm okay." She sniffles and Tori nods her head.

"I know I told you guys I didn't start looking for you until this year but that was a lie. After a few months, I was less angry and I wanted answers so I've been searching for the past 2 years. I may have even done some...illegal things to get your names." Santana snorts but Tori continues.

"But...thank god for social media right? I found you guys last year and I've been...afraid to reach out. I didn't think...if you didn't want me then..." Tori trails off, her vision blurring as tears fill her eyes. Tori feels a warm hand on top of hers and lets her tears fall as she looks up to see Rachel smiling sadly at her with tear stained cheeks of her own.

"I didn't want to reach out...I thought you just...moved on." Tori says, sniffling as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. Tori feels a presence next to her and she opens her eyes to see both women have moved to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry...I said I wouldn't cry." Tori says with a shake of her head causing more tears to spill over. Santana lightly squeezes her shoulder and wipes tears of her own.

"Don't apologize." Rachel says softly, gripping Tori's fingers and squeezing softly.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks and Tori nods her head, having collected herself.

"Are you finished or is there more?" Santana asks.

"Uh-there's more." Tori says softly. Rachel and Santana only nod, urging her to continue.

"I was upset when I found out you two were together still. I wanted...I don't know...I guess I thought it would be easier if you two hated each other and that's why you gave me up." Tori looks at the two women who only smile sadly at her.

"Are you still upset about that?" Rachel asks softly.

"No, I swear. I just...it's hard to see the family I was supposed to be apart of." Rachel nods understandingly.

"Can we tell you how we feel now?" Rachel asks and Tori nods.

"Well, I just want to apologize for all the pain we've caused you because we weren't there. We never wanted to hurt you." Rachel's voice breaks and she wipes at her eyes.

"We didn't reach out because we didn't know if your parents told you about us also, legalities. It wasn't our place to barge into your life but we did know where you were." Tori looks at Santana with furrowed eyebrows. Santana smirks at her daughter before speaking again.

"You're not the only one who breaks the law. I carried you for 9 months and went through 11 hours of labor. I was _not_ about to just let them ship you off, never to be heard of again. So, yes I knew the Vega's had you and like you said earlier, thank God for social media." Santana says with a shrug.

"We've been waiting for you find us. Hoping you'd reach out. We never forgot about you. We didn't move on from you. We kept living but every year on your birthday, we wrote you cards and -"

"I got drunk." Santana says, cutting her wife off. Tori laughs lightly.

"Seriously, giving you away was the hardest thing I've – we've done to this day. We wanted you, don't think for a second that we didn't." Santana continues.

"Why did you put me up for adoption?" She asks.

"Tor...we're exactly 18 years older than you. We were kids and we knew we couldn't give you the life you deserved, and yeah we were a bit selfish in our decision too. Rachel and I had dreams we weren't ready to give up on. We couldn't take care of a baby. Back then, I might've fed you to alligators or something." Tori glances over at Rachel, who nods.

"That may have been a possibility on her part. We were very different then." Tori gives her an incredulous look but doesn't comment.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you but I love Rachel too and I'd toss her in an elephant exhibit if she makes me mad enough." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"What Santana means is, overall we made what we thought was the best decision for all of us at that time. You were unexpected, not unwanted. Everyone who knows us knows about you. You are not a regret or a secret shame." Tori nods with a small smile.

"That's nice to know. So, how am I biologically related to both of you if I was an accident?" Santana glances at Rachel who is looking at Tori wide eyed, not knowing how to explain that to her daughter. Santana rolls her eyes and answers for her wife.

"I'll start by saying this, science is weird and isn't always black and white. Rachel is intersex." Tori glances at Rachel who is blushing furiously, uncomfortable with talking about her genitals to her daughter.

"Okay. Any other medical things? Like that could've been passed on to me?" Tori asks, quickly changing the subject to help Rachel.

"Nothing really, no cancer or anything like that on my side. Rachel was adopted too so.." Santana trails off as Tori looks at Rachel.

"You were adopted too?" She asks surprised.

"Yes, my fathers were amazing. I met my biological mother but maybe that's a story for another time." Tori nods, she could use a lighter subject matter now.

"You sing right?" Santana asks.

"Yes, imagine how surprised I was when I found out my bio mom is a Broadway star." Rachel laughs and sits back in her chair. Santana remains close to Tori but removes her hand so she can finish her ice cream.

"Please tell me you don't want to do Broadway too?" Santana asks as she scowls at the bowl in front of her because some of her ice cream melted.

"Not sure but I've done plays before." Rachel's eyes light up and she starts up a conversation about her favorite topic.

* * *

The two older women exit the ice cream shop after exchanging hugs with their daughter and saying goodbye. Tori left with her friend a few minutes ago, leaving the women to collect their thoughts.

"I can't believe that actually happened." Santana says as she walks hand in hand with her wife.

"Neither can I but I'm so glad it did." Santana nods.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know what I would've done if she said she didn't want a relationship with us." She says as Rachel unlocks their car doors.

"I thought we weren't supposed to have expectations?" Rachel asks.

"You can't have expectations. You can't handle rejection." Santana says as she gets into the car on the passenger side.

"I can't handle rejection?" Rachel says once she's in the driver seat.

"Duh. Let's just be happy she wants to talk to us. Now, take me somewhere to get some pizza. I'm starving."

"But you just-" Rachel stops once she sees the deadly glare Santana is sending her.

"What was that?" She asks and Rachel sighs..

"What kind of pizza would you like?" She asks and Santana smiles at her.

"Hawaiian." Rachel doesn't respond, only turning on the car and beginning their commute.

"I love you." Santana say, gripping Rachel's hand on the steering wheel. Smiling, Rachel brings Santana knuckles to her lips and places a gently kiss to each one.

"I love you too."

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Andre asks after Tori gets back in the car.

"It was...better than I expected. They invited me out to New York this summer." Tori tells him.

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad. So, you guys are definitely going to try to be in each others lives?" Andre asks as he pulls away. Tori turns her head to look out of the window as they drive away.

"Yeah, I think it might actually work out."

"Do you like them?" He asks.

"Yeah, Rachel and I have a lot in common actually and Santana..." Tori trails off, not sure how to describe her.

"She's interesting...kinda funny but in a mean way. I like them both so far." Andre nods his head as he listens.

"Cool. I'm glad everything worked out for you." He turns to her with a smile. Tori turns towards him with a smile of her own and grabs his hand closets to her.

"Seriously, thank you so much. I probably would've just ran without you." Andre shrugs while lightly squeezing her fingers.

"I'll always be here for you." A brief silences falls on them, their hands still locked, until Tori speaks.

"So, I found out I'm Mexican. Santana said she wants to teach me Spanish and some of her mothers recipes." Andre smiles softly as his friend continues to tell him about her meeting, happy that Tori is starting this journey.


	4. Family Vacation

"This...This was probably one of the worst decisions we've made in a while." Santana says after bringing her suitcase into the room of their resort.

"Don't be so negative San." Rachel says as she enters the room.

"I told you we didn't have to do this. It could've just been me and you." Santana says as she pushes her sunglasses up to rest on her head.

"And I told you, we're married now and our families don't know each other. This is long over due." Rachel puts her hands on her hips and glances around the room with a small smile on her face.

Santana walks over to the balcony, stepping out to enjoy the Caribbean breeze, which is a very different breeze than New York's if you ask Santana. Santana feels arms wrap around her waist as she looks out at the water before her. She puts her hands on top of Rachel's as Rachel rests her cheek on her back.

"We're in Aruba. Let's just enjoy that." Rachel says and Santana lets out a defeated sigh but nods.

"You're right. I'm in a Caribbean paradise with my beautiful wife. What could be better?"

"Some food. I'm starving so let's go try something new." Rachel places a kiss to the back of Santana's neck then goes back into their room, with her spouse following.

"At least your parents won't be here until tomorrow." Santana says as she sits on the bed. Rachel picks up a pamphlet left in the room and begins to look it over.

"Why does that matter?" She asks absentmindedly, focused on finding a restaurant.

"It just means I get to relax today and not have to think about you're judgmental ass daddies hinting at me not being good enough for you." Santana says with a roll of her eyes. Rachel glances at her then walks towards the bed.

"San, I told you they're just...hard to please. They like you." Rachel tells her.

"I don't give a damn if they like me. I give a damn that they're shady as fuck." Santana waves her hand at the confused expression Rachel gives her.

"Shady?" She questions.

"Uh yeah.' Oh Santana, are you still just a publicist? Do you have any higher profile clients, other than our daughter?' I'm successful and damn good at my job! And I swear to god if they bring up a pre-nup one more fucking time! We're already fucking married, it's not technically a prenuptial agreement anymore now is it?!" Santana says angrily.

It's true, Santana is successful and she's Rachel's publicist because she wants the best for her wife. A win for Rachel is a win for her and vice versa. They're a team in life and in their careers. Santana only agreed to this trip because she knows how important this is to Rachel. They want to have a kid sooner than later and Rachel thinks it's important for both families to know each other first. Santana agrees but it isn't as important to her.

"Baby, they don't mean any harm but I understand your frustration. I've told them to stop asking about your career. Also, you can still get that legal arrangement after marriage." Rachel says, now giving her wife her full attention. Santana rolls her eyes at Rachel's side not but doesn't comment on it.

"They think because they're a fucking surgeon and a god damn lawyer, that they're better than me! Well fuck that, that's why I get to fuck their pride and joy every night." Rachel chuckles softly as she sits on the bed next to Santana.

Santana and Rachel's parents have had a rocky relationship since they got together. They feel like Rachel should be with someone who's an entertainer too though Santana is insanely talented, it's not the route she chose. Rachel's fathers also think Santana is rude and don't really care for certain aspects of her personality but Santana could say the same thing about them. Rachel has asked her fathers if they like Santana and while they say they do, their actions show otherwise.

"I feel as though I should be offended that you're using sex with me as a way to get to my fathers but..." Rachel trails off with a shrug.

"I just...ugh! They're barely tolerable."

"Well, at least you can prepare for them and enjoy your day today. I, on the other hand, have to deal with your mother." Rachel says like it pains her.

Rachel and Maribel, Santana's mother, bump heads constantly because it seems like Maribel thinks she's the only person who can _properly_ take care of Santana. Santana is a grown woman and can take care of herself but Rachel still knows how to care for her wife and does a fantastic job if you ask her.

"My mother is nothing compared to those two men who raised you. She just wants to help."

"Yes, and imply I don't make you happy, feed you or generally care for you. It's infuriating." Rachel says with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah well...this was your idea." Santana says as she lies back on the bed.

"I want our parents to know each other before we have a child. I don't see anything wrong with that." Rachel says, looking down at Santana. As of right now, children aren't the couple's main priority but they know time will fly by and Rachel wants to make sure there's already a strong family foundation before they begin expanding their family.

"Me either but you invited them to Aruba. We could've just had a barbecue."

"Well, we're here now so lets make the best of it." Rachel says, clasping her hands together.

"Fine. Now go change into that pink bikini you brought. I've been waiting to see you in that since we got on the plane." Santana says then bites her lower lip as her eyes become half lidded with desire. Rachel sends Santana a sultry look of her own with a lick of her lips then walks over to position herself near Santana.

"Why don't you help me out of these clothes then?" Rachel then leans down and slides her hands under Santana's shirt.

"Close the curtain." Santana says and Rachel happily prances over to do as she was told.

* * *

"Sannie!" Maribel calls out as she sees Santana. After spending some _alone_ time together, Rachel and Santana are joining Santana's parents for dinner. Maribel wraps her arms around her daughter with a wide toothy grin, excited to see her daughter.

"Mami, you're crushing me." Santana says while trying to escape her mothers bear hug. Rachel briefly hugs Santana's father Miguel and watches on as her wife talks to her mother.

"I've missed you! You never call to check on us. I guess Rachel must be keeping you busy." Rachel rolls her eyes with a soft sigh.

"Mami I'm not-"

"And you're so thin! I keep telling her protein is essential to any healthy diet. Have you been getting enough food? Enough sleep?" Maribel grabs Santana's cheeks and Rachel rolls her eyes again. Santana smiles warmly at her mother and removes her hands from her face.

"Mami! Relax, okay? I'm the same size I've always been and I'm not vegan. Also Rachel hasn't done anything but make me happy." Santana says defensively.

"Happy people normally pick up weight." Maribel mumbles with a roll of her eyes then looks to Rachel. She offers her a polite smile and Rachel returns it.

"Maribel, a pleasure as always." Rachel says in a forced happy tone.

"Same dear, I'm so happy you suggested this. Even if you never suggest for Santana to see us any other time." She laughs with a wave of her hand as Santana hugs her father.

"Maribel." Miguel says in a warning tone and Maribel rolls her eyes at him.

"Sit down, please." Maribel says while gesturing to the seats across from her and her husband. They'd gotten to the restaurant before Rachel and Santana so they got a table.

"So, how are you two enjoying the married life?" Miguel asks once he's seated again.

* * *

"How about, I stay here. I can go to the beach or whatever and you can tell your fathers I didn't come. I'm sure they'd be happy to hear it." Santana says from the kitchenette in their room. Santana is nursing a glass of orange juice, dressed in only a white bikini with a small cover up around her waist.

"Santana, we're just going to go say hello and then go partake in our own separate activities." Santana rolls her eyes as she swallows her drink.

"You're really fucking lucky you're cute. Lets go before I change my mind." Rachel smiles and grabs her wife's hand to lead her out of the door. They walk down the hall and knock on the door of Rachel's fathers room.

"Rachel!" Leroy says excitedly as he hugs his daughter.

"Santana." Hiram says as he waits to hug his daughter.

"Hiram." Santana responds with the same lack of enthusiasm she was given.

"Santana, how've you been?" Leroy asks as Rachel hugs her other father.

"Better..." She mumbles to herself.

"Great. I'm married so there's that. Nothing else to report." She says with a shrug before crossing her arms.

"How was the flight?! I've missed you guys!" Rachel says excitedly.

"It was better than expected. Come in, don't just stand there." Leroy offers.

"We're headed to the beach. Why don't you two join us once you're settled?" Rachel says, completely missing the side eye Santana is giving her.

"We'd love to. We'll be down soon." Hiram says and Santana tries to suppress her eye roll...she really did.

"Let's go. I want to get in that hammock thing over the water." Santana says to Rachel, who nods in return and says goodbye to her fathers.

"Did I do something to you? Why would you invite them? I thought we were doing our own shit?" Santana asks as they walk towards the elevator.

"I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with them. It's the beach, you don't have to stay with us." Rachel tells her as she calls the elevator.

"I don't want to share you. I want to walk the beach holding your hand, show all these losers that my wife is smokin' hot and they don't stand a chance in hell, so eat your heart out." Rachel laughs as Santana winks at her and takes her hand.

"Well, I'm sorry I ruined your plan but we do still have four more days here." Santana shrugs and steps into the elevator.

"No more impromptu invites Rachel." Santana says and Rachel nods.

"Yes ma'am." She responds playfully.

After getting to the beach, Santana orders some drinks for her and Rachel and lays in a hammock next to Rachel, soaking up the sun.

"I needed this." Rachel says from beside Santana.

"Trust me, I know. When you retire from Broadway, we should just move here." Rachel only nods in response.

"We should've come here for our honeymoon."

"You didn't like Italy? I fucking loved it." Santana says as she sits up to get her drinks from the server who just brought them over then tips him, sending him on his way. Santana hands Rachel her drink then lies back down.

"I loved Italy but I don't feel like I saw the sun nearly as much." Santana nods in agreement. They lay in a comfortable silence, enjoying their time together. Santana closes her eyes and lets the gentle motion of the hammock relax her.

"Did you put on any sunscreen? Skin cancer is _very real_." Santana pops open an eye to see her mother standing near her hammock but not very close since she's hovering over water.

"What are you- why are you bothering me?" Santana says softly then closes her eye again until she feels something cool and hard collide with her stomach.

"Put that on!" Her mother yells as Santana sits up in surprise. She looks at her stomach and sees a bottle of sunscreen. Santana sighs, putting some of the cream on her skin. Santana's mother gives her a thumbs up as her father tries to pull her along the beach. Once he finally gets her to move, Santana lies back down and holds the bottle out to Rachel.

"Sunscreen? I'll rub it on for you." Santana wiggles her eyebrows and Rachel giggles.

"Please do. Skin cancer is a very real thing after all." Santana chuckles then leans over in her hammock.

"What are the chances I flip us both over if I straddle you?" Rachel ponders this for a second before responding.

"I'm thinking at least a 93% chance but...I'm willing to take those odds." Rachel says with a smirk.

"And this is why I love you." Santana says before carefully maneuvering herself from her hammock to Rachel's.

* * *

"Moment of truth. If they hate each other, I vote we enjoy our vacation without them." Santana says from her spot next to Rachel at their table outside on the beach, the restaurant having outside seating.

"Seconded. I'm just hoping for the best."

"Love your optimism, no matter how misguided." Santana says as she leans back in her seat.

Both sets of parents happen to arrive at the same time so Rachel does some quick introductions. Everyone sits and begins some small talk, the parents getting to know each other. Seeing the happiness on her wife's face, makes having to deal with Rachel's fathers all worth it. Santana will put herself through hell if it means Rachel gets to be happy.

"So, when can we expect some grand babies?" Maribel asks once everyone begins eating.

"Mami, we haven't been married a full year. Can we just be?" Santana responds.

"I'm just saying. None of us are getting any younger." Maribel shrugs lightly.

"Don't rush it. Make sure the marriage will last first." Hiram says in a playful tone...but Santana doesn't appreciate the comment.

"Why wouldn't it last Hiram?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"Young people nowadays don't know how to write a check, let alone maintain a marriage." He says with a light laugh.

"Or is that just what you want to see? Our marriage fall apart." Santana says and Hiram looks at her curiously.

"I would never want to see my daughter upset...but if she one day figures out she deserves better."

"Dad!" Rachel exclaims from Santana's side.

"There it is!" Santana says, scoffing.

"Excuse me? You think you're daughter could do better than mine? She's lucky to have Santana! Santana is the one who deserves better! At least someone who cares about her well being!" Maribel snaps.

"Mami! You are not helping! And don't talk about my wife that way!" Santana responds while Leroy laughs.

"Rachel's lucky? To have Santana? The walking ticking time bomb? I guess I see where all that anger comes from now. Rachel deserves to be with someone who at least has an actual skill. Anyone can go talk to someone or to social media to...promote someone!" He says with a condescending tone.

"You think I have no skills? I'll show you some skills I learned in Lima Heights. Let's take a walk." Santana says angrily.

"Santana!" Rachel gasps.

"Don't talk about my daughter that way. Santana doesn't need your approval! How about I show you what skills I have?!" Miguel adds angrily. Santana smirks at her father as Rachel stands abruptly.

"What is the matter with you people?! You should be happy you're children found love and are happy! We committed ourselves to each other and that means integrating our families, but if this is you're going to behave, Santana and I will be our own family!" Rachel storms away, making her way through the restaurant and Santana quickly gets up to follow her.

"Rachel!" She calls out to get Rachel to slow down but she doesn't change her pace. Santana lightly jogs until she's able to reach Rachel's arm, which she uses to turn her around.

"Rachel...why are you crying?" She asks as she wipes the tears from her face with the pad of her thumb, all of her anger vanishing to only be replaced with worry.

"I just...you were right! This was a horrible idea and we never should've come!" Rachel shouts through her angry tears. Santana pulls her against her, holding her tightly as she cries against her chest.

"I know you're frustrated. It's okay." Santana says as she rubs her back.

"I just wanted us to be one happy family...why is that so hard?" Rachel mumbles against Santana but she heard her.

"I don't know...let's just go to our room. It'll be you and I for the rest of the trip okay?" Rachel gives a small nod then pulls back far enough to wipe her eyes. Santana lightly tilts Rachel's chin up and kisses her nose.

"I know how much you wanted this to go well." Rachel offers a defeated shrug.

"It was stupid..."

"No, they're stupid. They can't just be happy for us." Santana says and begins to walk them out of the restaurant. Once outside again, Rachel punches Santana's shoulder.

"You _do not_ try to fight my father!" She says weakly. Santana rubs her shoulder but only nods her head, not wanting to upset Rachel anymore.

* * *

The next morning while Rachel was asleep, Santana went out to find the largest fruit bowl she could get her hands on. Fruit always makes Rachel happy for some reason and after last night, Santana wants to make Rachel as happy as possible.

"Estas despierta hermosa?" Santana says as she walks into the room.

"Yes." Rachel responds.

"I got you some fruit. Some are even exotic...I guess? I don't know but I've never heard of them." She says. Rachel is lying in bed still, staring at the ceiling with the blanket pulled up over her mouth.

"Not hungry but thank you." Santana sits the fruit down and sighs.

"Rae Bear...don't let them ruin our trip." Santana says as she climbs into bed and under the blanket with Rachel. Rachel turns onto her side to face Santana and Santana places her hand on Rachel's hip.

"I should've just listened to you. I'm just...disappointed. I knew your mom wanted me to take care of you like she did but I didn't think she disliked me or thought you deserved more." Rachel says quietly.

"She doesn't dislike you. It was just heat of the moment stuff." Santana rubs slow circles over Rachel's hip while she speaks.

"No matter what, you've got me and I've got you. That's all we really need." Rachel nods weakly and moves her body closer to Santana's.

"I love you." Rachel says.

"I love you more. Now, get up and get dressed because we're in fucking Aruba!" Santana says excitedly and Rachel laughs lightly.

"Okay." Rachel then sits up and swings her legs out of the bed to stand.

"Sorry about the Lima Heights thing with Leroy. I wouldn't _actually_ kick your dads ass...no matter how much he deserves it." Santana says as she gets out of the bed.

"I'm going to go shower." Rachel says as she walks near Santana. She kisses her softly before going into the bathroom. Santana grabs a banana from the collection of fruit she bought and begins to peel it when there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"Leroy and Hiram." Leroy answers.

"Go away." Santana rolls her eyes and continues working on her banana.

"We would like to speak to Rachel." He says as Santana walks towards the door.

"Well she doesn't wanna talk to you right now and neither do I so take your -"

"Santana." Santana turns to see Rachel behind her with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to say anything you're thinking, I promise." She says innocently then bites her banana.

"Let them in." Santana opens the door and Rachel's fathers give matching sheepish smiles as they enter the room, the door shutting behind them.

"Hello...I'll just get to the point. Santana, Rachel...we are so sorry for how we behaved yesterday. It...was inexcusable." Leroy starts.

"Yes, Rachel is right. You make our daughter happy and we should be grateful for that. We're both sorry for having judged you. If you're going to be apart of Rachel's life, we're going to treat you like family because that's what you are. We hope you can forgive us. Both of you." Hiram finishes with sincerity but before Santana can respond, there's another knock at the door.

"Sannie?! It's mami. Can we talk?" Maribel's voice rings out from the other side of the wood. Santana sighs and opens the door. Maribel and Miguel follow, awkwardly saying hello to the Berry family as they enter.

"I assume you two came to apologize too?" Miguel asks the Berry men who nod in response.

"Rachel, I am so sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it the way it came out, I just meant to defend Santana and I'm sorry if I disrespected you in anyway." Maribel says genuinely after taking Rachel's hand in her own.

"I know, I'm a bit...much but it's only because I love her so much. I know you love her too and I know you care for her." Maribel gently cups Rachel's cheek and smiles softly at her.

"I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law. You make her the happiest I've ever seen her and that's all I ever wanted." Rachel smiles at her mother in law and squeezes her hand.

"Thank you." She says softly. Maribel nods and steps away from Rachel.

"Sorry about the whole...fighting you thing." Miguel says to Leroy who waves him off with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Santana says after seeing Rachel's stern look.

"Already forgiven. Now, if it's okay with everyone, I'd like to take everyone to breakfast. My treat." Leroy says and everyone murmurs their agreement.

"Splendid! We'll see you two there." Hiram says then he and Santana's parents head towards the door and leave.

"Would you look at that? Maybe you can get that big happy family you were hoping for." Santana says to Rachel who has barely stopped smiling since Maribel's apology.

"Maybe." She says, hopeful that breakfast will be much better than dinner was.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a review, I love the feedback. See ya soon. **


	5. Carnivorous Kid

**A/N: Not sure where this came from...but here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel had never seen anything look _so delicious_ in her entire life. While quietly moving around the kitchen to grab herself something to drink, Rachel quickly glances at her bedroom door to make sure it hasn't opened. Seeing that she's in the clear, Rachel tip toes to the kitchen table and happily sits in front of her food. Clasping her hands together in excitement, with a smile she reaches out to grab a rib from her plate. Rachel licks her lips hungrily before taking a bite of the savory, barbecue sauce covered slab of meat between her fingers. Moaning in delight as the flavors coat her tongue, she licks the corner of her lips not wanting to waste any of the sweet sauce.

This has become a part of Rachel's daily routine for the last few weeks. Secretly eating meat whenever Santana isn't around. Being pregnant is hard enough but when your baby rejects everything that isn't from an animal, it makes it that much harder. Rachel had been vegan for longer than she can remember but after becoming pregnant with her first child, something changed. It wasn't a choice she'd made but was made for her.

Since becoming pregnant, her doctor has been carefully tracking her weight because of her diet and feared Rachel would be underweight, but her unborn child has no plans of that becoming a reality. When Rachel was 7 weeks pregnant, she couldn't eat _anything_ without vomiting. It got to the point where she just didn't eat but she knew that would only hurt her child. One day when she had some free time, she took a walk in the park and spotted a hotdog stand.

Never having felt a craving so strongly, she caved into it and bought a hotdog. After having a battle with herself and unfortunately losing, Rachel bit into the flesh of some poor animal and almost cried at how good it tasted and felt. Later that day, Rachel felt horrible for having done that but she realized she hadn't thrown it back up. For the first time in weeks, she'd been able to actually _eat_ and that felt amazing. Rachel was sure her body would've rejected the meat but she had no side effects whatsoever. That day marked the beginning of the end of Rachel's veganism and she hasn't told her wife about it yet.

Rachel doesn't think Santana will care but Rachel hasn't come to terms with how eating meat makes her feel. Morally, it feels wrong but what was she to do? Let her baby starve? You have to make sacrifices for the ones you love. Rachel licks her lips as she sits down her third bone and silently apologizes to the cow who gave their life for her meal. Picking up her fourth rib, Rachel bites into the meat, closing her eyes as she chews, fully immersed in her meal.

"Are you going to orgasm?" Rachel's eyes shoot open as she almost chokes on her food after hearing Santana's voice. Rachel coughs a few times, setting her food down so that she can cover her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks in a slightly amused tone as she comes to pat her wife's back. Rachel clears her throat with a nod of her head.

"I-yes, I'm fine. What are you doing up?" She asks. Santana shrugs as she sits in the chair across from Rachel. Rachel stares at Santana as she smirks at her.

"What'cha got there? Tofu ribs?" Santana says teasingly. Rachel's cheeks flush from embarrassment as she stammers out a reply.

"I-I-I can explain...it's not what you think." Santana raises an eyebrow with amused smile.

"Really? So what exactly is this?" She asks and Rachel's eyes dart around the room as she tries to think of a lie.

"It's a new...plant based meal. Like meatless meat balls. Meatless ribs!" Rachel says with a nervous smile. Santana nods slowly and picks up a rib from Rachel's plate.

"Really? It definitely looks like meat." Santana brings the bone to her face and sniffs it.

"Smells like meat." Then she takes a bite and gives an approving nod.

"Tastes _just_ like meat. Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of why you're vegan? Y'know, saving the animals and all that." Santana says as she chews. Rachel glares at her and snatches her rib back.

"Do not touch my food if you value your health." She says seriously before sighing.

"You caught me. I haven't been able to eat anything in weeks...but meat." Rachel says sadly, staring at the table before her. Santana wipes her fingers on the napkin next to Rachel and shakes her head.

"Why are you ashamed of it? Eating in hiding. You know I don't care." She says with a shrug.

"Because I haven't been pregnant 6 months and this child has already destroyed my resolve!" Rachel says and Santana chuckles.

"It's not funny! I've dedicated years to my lifestyle to have it just...blown up over night! I'm disappointed in myself." Rachel finishes sadly. Santana reaches over the table and grabs Rachel's hand, ignoring that her fingers are covered in barbecue sauce.

"Pregnancy is hard. You're doing the best you can and if that carnivorous baby is making you sick if you don't give them what they want, that's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for keeping that manipulative parasite alive." Santana says smirking as Rachel rolls her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips.

"But what if I can't stop?" She says and Santana rolls her eyes lightly.

"I'm sure if I show you a picture of some animals on a farm, you'll be right back to trying to get me to quit meat." Rachel sighs.

"I just...I feel like I gave up all my morals and values..." She says dejectedly.

"You haven't...there was just a lapse, but that's okay. We all fuck up, you can't beat yourself up about it and if all else fails, blame the kid." Santana squeezes Rachel's hand and Rachel glances at her to see a sympathetic smile.

"I'd rather you eat meat than not at all. I wish you didn't feel like you had to hide it from me though."

"It's not that I thought you would judge me...I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me too." Rachel says softly.

"I'm only disappointed you didn't get me any. That was incredibly selfish." Santana smirks and Rachel shakes her head.

"I apologize for not telling you, getting you any food or sharing with you because...I'm not sharing with you." Santana scoffs and lets go of Rachel's hand.

"Seriously? I was supportive of your moral dilemma and this is the thanks I get? This is the exact reason I'm not nice to people." Santana says as she wipes her hands again. Rachel rolls her eyes and continues eating.

"The way I see it, this is all your fault. So, why should you get to enjoy this?" Santana leans back, crossing her arms and lifting her eyebrow.

"My fault?" Rachel nods as she bites her rib.

"You gave me this carnivore."

"We agreed to have a baby so it's your fault as much as it is mine." Santana says. Rachel shrugs as she chews her food.

"That may be true but I have ribs and you don't." Rachel says with a satisfied smile. Santana rolls her eyes.

"You're lucky I'm not dumb enough to fight a pregnant woman over food." She rolls her eyes before continuing.

"This explains so much. We haven't eaten together in like weeks because you had already eaten." Rachel listens silently, enjoying her meal. Santana shakes her head as she watches her pregnant wife devour the meat in front of her.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone. Enjoy." Santana stands, smirking and winks at Rachel before walking back to their bedroom.


	6. Soundtrack to my life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Life is a very fickle thing. No one knows how it'll turn out or how long it'll last. There's never an explanation for any of it but we still try to make reason out of it. Most times though, people don't realize how things can change in an instant and Santana is one of those people...but luckily, the universe is about to show her.

Santana is sure she's got time to figure everything out just like every other 20 something. Life isn't even too bad right now for her. Currently she's living in New York City with two people she considers her friends, attending classes and working as waitress to support herself, though she is looking for another job. To Santana, having started off in Lima, Ohio she's come a long way and only sees it getting better from this point. While there's many positive aspects of Santana's life, there are some more negative things she's dealing with.

Santana is really trying to move on with her life and forget about Brittany, her ex and the person who she thought...was just _it_ for her. They haven't been together or even spoken in over a year but Santana still holds on to the idea, that one day they'll fix it. They'll be able to make it work and live happily ever after. Santana knows people would say she was pathetic and she would agree. It's dumb to think she'd actually be able to have her high school sweetheart.

Santana sighs to herself as she patiently waits for Lyft to pick her up. Normally she'd take the train home but her feet are really killing her today. A blue Honda Accord pulls up and Santana gets into the backseat, not wanting to make pleasantries but says hello to her driver. Santana puts her headphones in her ears and tries to relax as she makes her way home. Resting her head against the cool window, Santana watches the people, buildings, cars, buses and trains that go by. As they sit stopped at a stop light, Santana watches the traffic in front of her through the windshield . The light turns green and the car moves forward into the intersection. Santana turns her head to continue watching from her window, when she feels her heart jump into her throat as she stares at the headlights coming toward her.

When Santana opens her eyes, the lights of the room almost blind her. Closing her eyes and bringing her hand to her face to shield her eyes, she realizes there's a I.V in her arm. Santana glances down and sees that she's in a hospital gown.

"What the..." She mutters to herself but stops, wincing from burning in her throat. Noticing a weird sensation in her nose, Santana brings her hand to her face and feels a tube.

There's a beeping next to her that's speeding up as Santana begins to freak out. Looking to her left, she notices a call button and presses it more times than she needs to. Becoming annoyed with the beeping of the heart monitor, Santana closes her eyes and begins to take slow deep breaths to calm herself.

"Well, hello!" A cheery voice rings out. Santana opens her eyes to see a short woman with red hair and black rimmed glasses, dressed in hot pink scrubs, walking into the room.

"Glad you could join us." She says as she walks over to the right side of Santana's bed.

"Okay, do you know where you are?" She asks.

"A hospital apparently. What the hell happened to me?" She asks.

"We'll get to that in a second honey, first I need you to answer a couple more questions. What's your name?" The fair skinned woman asks with a warm smile. Santana studies her features and figures the woman is probably in her 30's.

"Santana Lopez." She says as more people walk into the room, stopping near the door, silently observing.

"What year is it?"

"2019." Santana answers plainly.

"That was the last one. Okay, you're at East Grant Medical Center and 4 months ago, you were in a car accident." Santana creases her eyebrows in confusion and the woman gives her a sympathetic smile.

"I know, it's a lot to take in but at least you're here right? The doctors are going to go over a few things with you and I'll be back okay?" The woman sends Santana one last smile before exiting the room.

The doctors move towards Santana and begin to assess her while giving her more details of what happened to her. In the crash, Santana took the brunt of the impact and was knocked unconscious. The hospital induced a coma because they weren't able to stop the swelling of her brain so they'd been waiting for her to wake up.

"I know this is a lot to process Santana." Dr. Lee says to her after finishing her explanation as her associates leave. Dr. Lee is about 5'1 and is a very slim Asian woman who Santana believes may be in her 50's.

"We're going to keep you for at least another week for observation. We've contacted your emergency contacts, so right now I just want you to relax for a while. Doctors orders!" She says playfully. Santana gives her a small tight lipped smile as Dr. Lee leaves the room.

It is a lot to take in but Santana got lucky. She didn't obtain any significant injuries. All she walked away with was a head injury a few broken ribs. The doctors were shocked that Santana was able to stand and walk around without any help after being in a coma for so long. Santana had one more visitor after Dr. Lee, it was a speech therapist to evaluate her. Since Santana had no issues, they took out her feeding tube and gave her a pudding cup. 1 hour later while Santana is watching TV, her nurse, Kelly, comes back.

"Alright beautiful." She starts and Santana lifts her eyebrow slightly.

"My shift is over so I can't keep you company anymore today, but I did see your girlfriend on my way in here. I know she's going to be excited to see you. Your next nurse is Hilary, she's nice too so don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." Kelly says quickly, ignoring Santana's confused looks as she leaves.

"Girlfriend?" Santana says softly to the walls of her room, Kelly's mind far from the hospital room.

"Santana!"

"Oh thank Barbra! You're awake!" Kurt and Rachel say at the same time as they walk into her room. Rachel is smiling brightly holding a bouquet of roses and Kurt is carrying balloons with a smile of his own. They both walk to the left side of the bed and Rachel quickly wraps her arms around Santana, not caring that she's crushing the roses or hitting Santana in the face with them.

"Okay Berry, take it down a notch." She says dryly, waiting for the hug to end to regain use of her arms. Rachel doesn't let go until she's satisfied with her hug, not caring about Santana's weak protest. Once Rachel releases her, Kurt takes the roses from Rachel and walks over to the window sill, placing the flowers against it and setting the balloons down.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Rachel says softly, gently touching Santana's shoulder.

"Yes, I mean I honestly was afraid that Satan had finally decided to go home." Kurt pokes as she walks back over to Santana, a playful smile on his lips. Santana looks over at him, ready to respond when her right ear begins to ring. Wincing, she pushes a finger into her ear, hoping to stop it.

"Are you okay?!" Rachel asks almost frantically. Santana waves a hand dismissively then puts her hand down, having stopped the ringing.

"I'd be a lot better if you stopped screeching in my ear. Seriously, do you need a valium or something?" Santana says, rolling her eyes and looking over to Kurt, but before she can speak she hears another noise. This time it isn't ringing though...it's a melody...and words _You can count on me like one two three, I'll be there. _Santana sits with a confused expression, not understanding why she's hearing Bruno Mars.

"Who's playing that?" She asks, eyes darting between her friends who are now wearing matching expressions of confusion.

"Playing what?" Kurt asks. Santana locks eyes with him as she hears more song lyrics. _And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two, you'll be there. Cause that's what friends are supposed to do._

"Are you fucking with me? You don't hear the music?" Santana says. Rachel and Kurt glance at each other then back to Santana.

"Should we call the nurse?" Kurt asks Rachel.

"Check your phones, there's something playing in here!" Santana says frustrated that the song hasn't stopped. Kurt and Rachel check their phones and Kurt sighs softly.

"Santana, there's nothing playing. Are you sure you're okay?" He says, genuine concern lacing his words. Santana sighs in defeat and shakes her head.

"I'm fine, just forget it. I have a question for you two." She says.

"While I know sometimes it's very easy to confuse Lady Hummel for an actually lady, I'm pretty sure my nurse thinks Rachel is my girlfriend and I'd like to know why." Santana states. Kurt purses his lips with an eye roll.

"That would probably be because Rachel has been here every day since your accident."

"Kurt!" Rachel scolds, cheeks burning from embarrassment. Santana glances at Rachel who in turn gives her attention.

"I just wasn't comfortable with no one being here in case anything happened." Rachel explains, smiling bashfully and receiving a small nod from Santana.

"Well...thanks for not letting them steal my organs or something." She says with a smirk.

Rachel and Santana were definitely not friends for a very long time but when you live with someone, you really get to know them. Santana is actually happy she has a friend like Rachel, though she isn't proud of how long it took for them to get there. Santana looks into Rachel's brown eyes and her ear begins to ring again and then...another melody. _Lay your body close to mine, let me fill you with my dreams. I can make you feel alright, and baby through the years gonna love you more each day. _

"Santana?" Rachel calls out since Santana had been staring with her eyebrows furrowed. Santana doesn't respond as the song to continue play in her head. _I will love you more each day, 'Cause you will always be the lady in my life. _Shaking her head, hoping that will somehow stop the music, Santana hears the melody switch as another song begins. _"I'll make love to you, like you want me to..._ Losing her patience Santana hits herself in the ear.

"I'm getting the nurse!" Rachel says as she turns on her heels and leaves.

"Wait!" Santana shouts but Rachel doesn't turn around. Santana curses to herself and glares at the wall ahead of her. The last thing Santana wants is for the hospital to keep her any longer and if she tells them she's hearing random music, she knows they'll toss her in the loony bin and throw away the key.

After the nurse comes in, Santana just tells her there was a ringing in her ear. Since she did have a head injury, the nurse assures her that'll pass but to let her know if it doesn't. Hours later, Quinn comes through the door carrying a very large stuffed bear. Peaking her head around the bear she offers Santana a small smile. Santana goes to speak to her when the ringing begins again and then..._Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend. _Rolling her eyes, Santana tries to ignore the music playing.

"Didn't think you'd show up." Santana says as Quinn sits the bear in a chair.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" She says while walking towards Santana.

"Sure, we had our love hate thing but you know I care about you." Quinn says and Santana shrugs.

"I'm glad to see that head injury didn't change you, at all." Quinn says before sending a friendly smile to Rachel who is sitting in a chair next to Santana.

"Wait, you came from Connecticut?" Santana asks curiously.

"Obviously. I left class when Rachel called." Quinn turns towards Santana and sighs softly.

"I'm really happy you're not dead." She says with a playful smirk as she grabs Santana's hand. Santana laughs softly and squeezes the hand in hers.

"Me too. Sit down and tell me about what's been going on since I've been in a coma." Santana says and Quinn lets go of her hand to find somewhere to sit.

Quinn and Kurt stayed until visiting hours were over but Rachel didn't leave. Since Rachel had been there so frequently, she'd established a relationship with the staff so they turn a blind eye to her so she can stay beyond visiting hours. Santana was honestly grateful for the company since she hates hospitals. They've always freaked her out since her father died in one when she was a child.

"Do you plan on going home?" Santana asks Rachel who hadn't left her side today but to use the bathroom and get herself and Santana some food.

"Yes, when I'm tired. I'm not tired yet." Rachel says with a small shrug.

"Am I bothering you? I know you prefer silence over my rambling, as you put it." Rachel says.

"The ramblings are...helpful today. Keeping me out of my head." Santana says softly. Today, she'd been welcoming the distraction of visitors because she didn't have to think about what this accident means for her life. Santana has definitely lost her job and is probably going to have to repeat all of her classes and she doesn't want to think about reality.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asks and Santana shakes her head.

"Talk about anything else." Rachel frowns slightly.

"It will probably help to talk about it." She says gently. Santana sighs, not in the mood to argue. Maybe Rachel is right?

"My life is over when I get out of here. I have no job and failed every class because I almost died." She says with a slight shrug.

"You do have a job. I may have threatened our boss with multiple lawsuits if they let you go so it's there whenever you're ready to go back. As for school, your mother was able to withdraw you from classes because of medical reasons and it won't effect your gpa. Unfortunately you'll have to retake the classes but at least it won't hurt you. Also your mother has been covering your bills." Rachel tells her. Santana sighs in relief.

"I could kiss you right now. I thought my life was over." She says and Rachel giggles.

"I made sure to do whatever I could to make sure that didn't happen." Santana smiles at Rachel.

"I seriously can't thank you enough." Rachel smiles warmly back at her.

"Being awake is thank you enough."

* * *

Santana was able to leave the hospital after 3 days instead of a week because she'd been doing so well. Almost all of her friends came to see her or called to check on her. Santana's mother and Rachel are in her room now, waiting on her discharge documents so she can leave.

"It's like they want me to go Lima heights on them! How long does it take to print papers?" Santana growls, while sitting on the bed facing the window.

"Can't you just be happy you're leaving at all Santana?" Santana's mother, Maribel says. Santana rolls her eyes but doesn't respond. There's a light knock at the door and Santana stands.

"Finally." She says but the rest of her words are lost when she sees Brittany smiling at her. Before Santana can react, Brittany is holding her body against her own. Santana moves her arms as much as she can to return the embrace. Brittany buries her face in Santana's neck, placing tears along Santana's neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She mumbles, her lips brushing Santana's skin and sending chills down her spine.

"I...uh-yeah. Me too." She says softly. Brittany pulls back slightly and wipes her eyes.

"I tried to come sooner." She says with a sniffle.

"It's okay. I'm glad you came." Santana says, unable to distinguish the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Is she nervous? Is she happy? Is she disappointed? Brittany smiles at her, pushing her thoughts away.

"Hello Brittany." Rachel says with a tight lipped smile. Brittany turns and returns the smile.

"Hey Rachel. Hi Mrs. Lopez." Brittany says before stepping away from Santana to begin a conversation with them. Santana watches on, staring at her...friend. Brittany and Santana hadn't seen each other in person in over a year, much to Santana's disliking but that doesn't matter now because Brittany is here. Brittany _came_ to see her. Maybe that means something? Santana goes to speak to Brittany when the ringing comes back. _You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me. If you've got troubles, I've got'em too..._ Santana hides her confusion from the other people in the room.

In the past 3 days since waking up, Santana hasn't been able to escape hearing some random song when encountering anyone and the songs vary in meaning, genre and even languages. Santana hasn't been able to figure it out and is sure she's losing her mind but no one needs to know she's crazy. For some reason, most of her friends...are associated with a song about friendship...except Rachel. None of it makes sense to Santana but the song choices for Rachel, definitely don't make sense. Santana isn't in love with Rachel. Sure, she likes her, they're friends. Rachel isn't unattractive but Santana has never seen her like that...well maybe she's thought about having sex with Rachel once or twice but sex isn't love.

Eventually, their conversation ends and Santana's nurse comes back with her papers and says her goodbye. The group leaves the hospital and Brittany pulls Santana away to talk privately. Brittany nervously kicks the ground before speaking.

"I'm sorry I don't call. I just-" Santana holds a hand up.

"It's okay Britt. We both have lives now. I know how it goes." Santana says.

"I just wish things were how they were before. I miss being friends." She says softly and Santana sighs as she wraps her arms around herself, a new melody fades in. T_hank you, next, thank you, next. I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex. _Santana can't help but roll her eyes at that one.

"Maybe we could try again? We started as friends." She tells Brittany, who gives a small nod.

"Yeah, maybe. Take care of yourself."

"You too." Santana says softly as Brittany gives her one last hug.

"You didn't...hear any music, did you?" Santana asks cautiously. Brittany looks confused so Santana shake her head.

"Nevermind. Be safe." Santana says before walking off.

* * *

Santana _knows _she's lost her mind now. When she was in the hospital, she figured maybe the music was apart of some weird withdrawal or something from whatever they gave her, but now...now she's sure that head injury knocked a few screws loose. The music is driving her crazy and she hasn't been able to find a way to stop it or even tune it out. The only time she doesn't hear anything is when she's completely alone, which is why she's grateful Kurt is at work and Rachel is in the shower. After having been out all day, Santana _needs_ a break from the music in her head. Lounging on the couch, Santana is actively trying to find something to watch so she can unwind, not noticing Rachel approaching her in only a towel.

"Santana, did you break my hair dryer?" Santana rolls her eyes, glancing at Rachel out of the corner of her eye.

"No. I did not now stop bothering me." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Then explain to me why it won't turn on after I let you use it." Santana turns her head to glare at Rachel as a familiar melody fills her head..._Let's get it on, Ah, baby, let's get it on_. Santana doesn't even hear the music as her eyes follow a bead of water slowly sliding from Rachel's neck and down her collarbone before disappearing into the valley between her breasts. Santana's eyes continue to trace down Rachel's towel clad body until Santana comes out of her trance like state and realizes what song is playing.

"No, we are not doing this."She says with a shake of her head as if she's trying to shake herself of her thoughts. Santana then stands abruptly and Rachel watches her curiously. Santana grabs the dryer out of her hand and walks into the bathroom. Rachel follows, watching as Santana plugs it into the wall, presses the reset button and turns on the dryer.

"It works. Now, no more talking. I'm going to lose my shit if I hear one more damn song!" Santana says then storms out of the bathroom, leaving one very confused Rachel in her wake.

* * *

Santana was able to get back into a rhythm with work and school and is happy to have gotten back to her normal. Sadly, she hasn't heard from Brittany anymore but...Santana can't say it bothers her. She misses her friend but...it doesn't hurt anymore. Santana just figures maybe her accident put things in perspective for her.

Feeling drained from her shift, Santana comes into her shared loft and collapses on the couch. Not seeing her roommates anywhere, she closes her eyes briefly.

"Are you okay?" Santana hears Rachel say. Opening her eyes, she sees Rachel standing over her and not to Santana's surprise, her ear rings. _And your heart's against my chest, Your lips pressed in my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. _Santana groans, not even knowing she knew so many love songs.

"I'm fine. Tired." She responds. Rachel has been nervous since Santana came home, afraid that something else will happen with her since the hospital discharged her so soon.

"Are you sure? Because -"

"Rachel stop, I'm too tired to do this with you." Santana pleads. Rachel nods then goes to sit in their recliner.

"How was your day?" Rachel asks.

"Shhh." Santana says as she closes her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

_Santana finds herself in a hospital room but this time she's not the one in the bed. Rachel is. Santana walks over to the bed to see Rachel holding a baby in her arms. Confused, Santana looks down at the baby in Rachel's arms before speaking. _

"_What-"_

"_Isn't she beautiful?" Rachel asks softly, cutting Santana's question off. Santana looks over her friends facial features and realizes she looks older, not much but definitely not the way she remembers. Santana sighs softly and watches as Rachel gently runs her fingers through the newborns short dark curls . _

"_Look who's here?" Rachel says with a soft smile. Santana glances at the wedding band on Rachel's finger as her hand moves along the babies head. _

"_Do you want to hold her?" Rachel says, looking up at Santana with a look resembling adoration. Santana shrugs and holds her hands out. Rachel smiles as she maneuvers to give Santana the child. Santana notices there's a white gold wedding band on her finger as she reaches out for the baby. _

"_Say hi to mami, Mila." Santana's eyes widen and she wakes up with a jump. _

Santana opens her eyes and looks around to see she's in the hospital _again_. Frowning, she looks at her arms and sees her IV's. Santana touches her nose and feels the feeding tube again. Confused she goes to hit the call button but stops when she sees Rachel sitting in a chair next to her, arms folded, head off to the side, asleep. There's one headphone in her ear and Santana finally notices the one in hers.

"Rachel?" She says and Rachel jumps awake. Looking at Santana with wide, teary eyes she hugs Santana tightly as her emotions wash over her, soaking the front of Santana's hospital gown with her tears.

"What's going on?" She asks, her voice more raspy than usual, confused as to how she got back to the hospital. Rachel collects herself and pulls back to answer Santana.

"You've been in a coma for the past 2 weeks...you were in a car accident." Rachel says softly.

"What? I don't...2 weeks?" She says and Rachel nods. Santana looks at Rachel, taking in her disheveled appearance. It doesn't look like Rachel has slept in weeks. Her hair is in a messy ponytail and she's wearing a hoodie...Santana's hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. Rachel doesn't respond as a fresh set of tears roll down her cheeks.

"I was so scared." She almost whispers. Rachel wipes her eyes again then stands.

"I'm going to let them know you're awake." Then she quickly leaves the room. Rachel quickly comes back and sits in her chair next to Santana.

"I'm so confused right now." Santana tells Rachel.

"Do you not remember?" Rachel asks.

"I do but I don't know...everything is just weird." Santana says slowly. Rachel nods in understanding and smiles at Santana.

"Well at least you're here now. Let's be happy about that."

"How long have you been here?" Santana asks.

"Today? Since 1. I didn't have to work so I came here. I've been here everyday." Rachel says with a light shrug.

"Why?" Santana asks.

"To make sure you were okay of course! I've read that some people were able to understand things in the world around them while in a coma so I thought I'd keep you entertained. I've played music for you, sung to you, read to you and we've even watched movies. Well, I watched them, you just listened I assume. Do you remember any of it?" Santana shakes her head.

"I don't think so...maybe the music." She tells her. If this is...the real world, does that mean Santana made up everything else? That would explain the random songs she kept hearing. Unsure if this is really reality, Santana pinches herself in the leg...but she doesn't feel it. Eyes widening with fear, Santana looks at Rachel, panic written all over her face.

"Why can't I feel my legs?!" Santana says as she tries to move her legs but gets no result. Rachel gives her a sad smile as the doctors enter the room.

"Why can't I feel my legs?!" Santana shouts again as tears sting her eyes. She really hopes this isn't reality.

* * *

Santana's diagnosis is spinal shock to her lumbar spine. The way it was explained to her is that her spinal cord is swollen and is being compressed which is why her legs are numb and she is unable to move them. There was no bone fragments or severing of her spinal cord so she has a good prognosis...though Santana doesn't feel like it. She's afraid that she'll never walk again or be able to live her life the way she did before and she doesn't know how to handle it.

Rachel held Santana's hand the entire time the doctors told her what had happened. She wouldn't want to be the one to tell Santana something like that so she made sure to be there to support her. As Santana cried, Rachel held her tightly in her arms trying to be there for her anyway she could, knowing that this would be one of the hardest challenges Santana would ever face. After crying, lashing out and crying again, Santana lies in her hospital bed motionlessly staring at the ceiling, in disbelief that this is really happening.

After assessment, Santana was sent to an inpatient rehabilitation facility and hated every second of it. The place was a nursing home and Santana didn't even know you could go to nursing home if you were under 70 years old. Miserable can't even begin to describe how Santana feels right now.

"Why are you always here?" Santana asks Rachel who is sitting at the small desk in her room, finishing her school work.

"Would you prefer to be alone?" Rachel asks.

Santana had been visited by many people since she'd woken up but Rachel is the only one to see her consistently, every single day. Right now, Santana doesn't feel like she has a lot to look forward to...but knowing Rachel will be by everyday and _not_ having a soundtrack to her life anymore are the only two things she can say she _actually_ looks forward to. Santana just can't understand why Rachel is _always_ here with her.

"You don't have to be miserable with me." Santana says. Rachel glances at her from behind her laptop screen.

"I am not miserable and neither are you. You have one more week here." She says and Santana rolls her eyes.

"It smells like death and piss in this place everyday. Don't tell me I'm not miserable." Rachel rolls her eyes but doesn't respond. Santana rolls herself towards Rachel then stops her wheelchair once she's next to her. Santana still isn't able to walk and it's been almost 2 months since she came to this facility. It's really frustrating her because she's been working so hard in therapy for none of it to be paying off.

"Seriously, why are you always here?" Santana asks again. Rachel looks over to her and folds her hands in her lap.

"Because you're my friend Santana and I care about you. I know you hate this place. I know you hate hospitals. I know this is a hard time for you and as much as you want to be strong...I know you can't do it alone, so I'm being strong for you." She says. Santana doesn't know why that gave her chills, but it did.

"I don't need anyone to be strong for me, though I appreciate the support. You have your own life. Yours doesn't have to stop because mine did." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Your life didn't stop."

"Rachel, I can't fucking walk! I don't know if I'll ever be able to again! My life... is over and I know you're trying to be a good friend but I'm not going to let you stop your life because of me!" Santana shouts in frustration.

She isn't frustrated with Rachel but she doesn't think it's fair that Rachel is doing so much for her and neglecting herself. Santana can't be the reason why Rachel doesn't do everything she set out to do. Rachel has missed classes because Santana had a doctors appointment or missed work because Santana had therapy and she wanted to be there.

"Santana, I know you're frustrated but -"

"No!" Santana says, cutting Rachel off.

"I don't want to hear it Rachel. I want you to get out." Santana says softly, knowing that's the only way she'll be able to save Rachel...she has to push her away.

"No." Rachel says calmly. Santana furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"That wasn't optional Berry." Santana glares at her while folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't care. This is what you do. You push people away but I won't let you do it to me. I already...I almost lost you once. I'm not doing it again." Rachel looks like she's on the brink of tears and it hurts Santana deeper than she expected. Santana doesn't want to _hurt_ Rachel, she only wants her to focus on herself. Sighing in defeat Santana nods her head.

"Fine, but don't blame me when your life is ruined like mine." She says and Rachel narrows her eyes at Santana, becoming upset with Santana.

"You know what? I am tired of this pity party with you! You're life is not over! It is not ruined and I am tired of it! Do you know how it felt to see you in the bed?! Every single day I cried and prayed to any god that was willing to listen, for you to wake up!" Rachel's voice cracks with emotions as she stands.

"When you opened your eyes and came back...I thought I was going to explode from happiness. But you...all you do is take it for granted! There was a huge possibility that you weren't going to wake up Santana! But you did and now..." Rachel trails off throwing her hands up in frustration. She's shaking from anger and tears are cascading down her cheeks. Santana sits watching, stunned at Rachel's outburst.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I think I need some air." Is all she says before swiftly exiting.

Santana feels like shit...Rachel was right. She's done nothing but complain and feel sorry for herself not even thinking about the fact that she _could have_ died and it would've really hurt the people in her life. Santana never thought her comments would hurt Rachel but she understands Rachel's point of view.

Rachel didn't come back before Santana went to her physical therapy session. Santana is almost halfway through now and it feels weird not having Rachel there rooting her on or laughing at the dumb jokes she makes about the old people, insisting they aren't funny. Santana sighs to herself as she stands at the parallel bars with her therapist in front of her. The only way she's been able to walk is when she can hold on to both bars at the same time. Santana slowly advances her right leg, then left and repeats the sequence until she's in the middle of the bars. Feeling weak, she tells her therapist she needs to sit so they quickly push the wheelchair between the bars. After sitting the therapist walks away and Santana drops her head into her hands, disappointed in herself.

"Are you quitting? If only Sue Sylvester could see you now." Santana lifts her head to see Rachel standing in front of her with a soft smile.

"Rachel I-" Rachel shakes her head and Santana stops talking.

"I won't accept any apologies from you while sitting." She says with a small smirk. Santana huffs but nods her head and stands up. Since Santana is going home soon, Rachel has been working with the therapist to make sure Santana is safe when she leaves so Rachel makes sure she isn't to far from Santana in case she needs help, as the therapist comes back.

"Walk." Rachel says and Santana begins to put one foot in front of the other, taking small steady steps towards Rachel as she moves away.

"Stop moving away." Santana says through gritted teeth, still feeling weak but trying to push through. After a few more steps, Santana is sweating and slightly panting.

"I can't." She says dejectedly with a small shake of her head, stopping her efforts. Santana looks down at her feet until she sees two hands coming to rest on her waist.

"You can." Rachel pushes gently.

"Rachel..." Santana lifts her head to look at Rachel, feeling her heart race and butterflies in her stomach as she gets lost in two pools of chocolate.

"Santana, just let me help you." Santana feels Rachel's soft warm breath hitting her cheeks as she speaks.

"Don't drop me." Santana says with a smirk and Rachel's lips curl into a smile.

"Never." She says softly as Santana tries again.

* * *

Santana has been out of her coma for 12 weeks now and has made major progress in her recovery. Santana is no longer in a wheelchair and is now able to walk with a cane but she is still in therapy and will be for the next 6 weeks. Santana has been having a therapist come to her apartment twice a week but she feels like she doesn't even need them since she has Rachel.

Since being home, Rachel has been her drill Sargent. Making her do her exercises when the therapist isn't there and forcing her to do more things for herself around the loft, though that isn't difficult. Over the past 12 weeks, Santana feels like her relationship with Rachel has shifted...in a direction that scares her. Santana is in love and hates herself for it. The last time that happened she got her heartbroken and lost a friend...she's just not willing to take that chance again so she's not going to tell Rachel how she feels. Some things are better left unsaid.

"Quinn wants to know why you haven't answered her phone calls." Rachel says, coming into the living room where Santana is seated on the couch, holding her phone to her ear.

"Because I don't want to talk. Pretty self explanatory." Santana says she flips through channels on the TV.

"She says don't complain about her not answering your phone calls anymore." Santana shrugs as she sits the remote on the coffee table.

"If she answered mine, we wouldn't have to play phone tag." Rachel doesn't relay the message from Santana and ends her conversation with Quinn. Rachel then walks near Santana and grabs the remote, turning the TV off.

"What the hell?" Santana asks.

"It's time to do your exercises." Rachel states and Santana rolls her eyes with a groan.

"Can we not do this today? I really just want to watch TV."

"And I really just want you to have a full recovery. Unless you like using a cane?" Santana tosses her head back and sighs.

"Fine, just make it quick." Rachel smiles and then walks over to their speaker, putting on some music as Santana stands from the couch. Santana panics internally when she hears the music. She was sure that wasn't real...is she really going crazy now?

"Please, tell me you hear that?" Santana asks cautiously. Rachel giggles before responding.

"I do, since I am the one playing the music." Santana sighs in relief and Rachel shakes her head at her.

"Why are you playing music today?" Santana asks.

"Well music is therapeutic and dancing is motion and motion is exercise so.. May I have this dance?" Rachel holds her hand out towards Santana and she chuckles lightly.

"I guess it's better than squats." Santana places her hand in Rachel's and she takes a few steps back, guiding Santana along until they are in a clear area. Rachel places a hand on Santana's hip and Santana does the same.

"Let's just do a simple two step." Rachel says and Santana nods.

"Are you leading?"

"Of course." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Now I wish I still couldn't feel my toes." She jokes and Rachel slaps her shoulder playfully. Santana chuckles as they get back into position. Rachel steps forward and Santana steps back, listening to the song play. Realizing what song is playing, Santana chuckles.

"I knew you weren't from this millennium." Rachel only shrugs, swaying to the song then singing a few lyrics.

"At last the skies above are blue." Santana smiles softly at her, gently pulling her closer. Rachel let's her and rest her head against her shoulder. Santana closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Rachel's warmth pressed against her as the song comes to an end.

"Rachel?" Santana says softly as they continue dancing, waiting for the next song to play.

"Thank you. For everything. I don't think I'd have been able to do this without you." She continues..

"I'll always be here for you. No thanks is needed." Rachel says then lifts her head to look into Santana's eyes.

"Santana...when you were in that accident. I felt like...I felt like my life was over. I wasn't sure if you were alive or not and it killed me knowing that you could've been taking away from me before I could tell you..." Rachel takes a shaky breath, trying to move away afraid to finish her sentence but Santana holds her in place, smiling at her.

"Tell me that you love me?" Santana says and Rachel nods.

"Yes. I don't know when it happened but I know how. I finally got to know the amazing person you are under that exterior and I was mesmerized..." Rachel licks her lips before looking away nervously. Santana cups Rachel's cheeks, drawing her back her gaze.

"I love you too." She says softly before pressing her lips against Rachel's. Rachel's hands come to rest on her hips as the couple continue to kiss softly, enjoying the embrace. Once they break apart, Rachel's eyes flutter open and a small smile is left of her lips as her cheeks flush.

"As much as I would love to do this with you..." Santana trails off, not really wanting to say what she feels she needs to.

"You're afraid? Because of what happened with Brittany?" Rachel ask with a disappointed tone.

"I understand but Santana...things didn't work out with you two because Brittany didn't know what she wanted. I know I want you and I'm willing to work to keep you...but I understand. If you don't want to try..." Rachel stops talking, nodding her head instead.

"I just don't want to lose another important person in my life." Santana softly responds.

"You wouldn't because I don't plan on losing you." Rachel says with a wink and Santana chuckles. They stand in a brief silence before Rachel pulls Santana into a hug. Santana holds her tightly, resting her head on her shoulders and makes her decision. Tomorrow isn't promised and Santana doesn't want to live her life regretting the opportunities she didn't take.

"Promise you won't drop me." Santana says softly in Rachel's ear.

"Never." Rachel responds through her smile.

* * *

8 years later

Santana rushes back to Rachel's hospital room after ending her phone call with her mother. Walking over to the bed, Santana smiles as she looks at Rachel holding their baby in her arms. Santana looks down at her daughter in Rachel's arms before speaking.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Sore, but it's all worth it. Isn't she beautiful?" Rachel asks softly.

Santana glances over her wife's facial features and realizes how lucky she is to be here, right now. Sighing happily, she watches as Rachel gently runs her fingers through the newborns dark curls, feeling a sense of deja vu wash over her. Santana isn't sure why she feels like she's been in this moment before but she doesn't mind reliving it.

"Look who's here?" Rachel says with a soft smile. Santana glances at the wedding band on Rachel's finger as her hand moves along the babies head, softly smiling to herself, never thinking she'd be married to such an amazing woman.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rachel says, looking up at Santana, love and adoration in her eyes. Santana nods and holds her hands out, excited to hold her daughter for the first time. Rachel smiles as she maneuvers to give Santana the child.

"Say hi to mami, Mila." Rachel says gently as Santana takes their child into her arms. As Santana gazes at the new life they created, tears of happiness begin to roll down her cheeks. Santana wipes her eyes and softly laughs to herself.

"I was like 85 percent sure you'd be a lizard baby." She says and feels Rachel gently slap her thigh, causing her to laugh more.

"Santana!" Rachel scolds.

"I thought it would be the universe getting it's revenge for me being such a bitch for so long. I didn't actually _want_ a lizard baby." Santana tells her wife, who in turn only shakes her head.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep before everyone shows up. You can handle her for a little while right?" Rachel says and Santana scoffs as she walks over to a chair against the window.

"Duh. I gots this. You nap while you can so I can tell her about how crazy you are and apologize in advance." She says as she sits down in the chair with her daughter. Rachel rolls her eyes but watches on with a tired smile as Santana takes her shirt off and lies Mila against her chest.

"I love you." Rachel says softly. Santana looks up at her and smiles.

"We know. We love you too, now go to sleep." Santana winks at her wife and Rachel allows her body to relax.

Life rarely goes the way we expect, but sometimes it turns out better than we even imagined...and in this very moment, Santana realizes that the she'd never be this happy if life went the way she'd expected.

* * *

**Songs: Count on me – Bruno mars. Kiss me – Ed Sheeran, I'll make love to you - Boyz II Men, At last -Etta James, lady in my life - Michael Jackson. You've got a friend in me – Toy Story. Thank u, next - Ariana Grande, Lean on me - Bill Withers. Let's get it on -Marvin Gaye.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, till next time. **


	7. Towels

"Rachel?!" Santana calls from the bathroom. Rachel is sitting in the living room on her laptop.

"Yes?" She answers.

"Can you bring me a towel?" Rachel snickers to herself as she closes her laptop.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm busy. You're going to have to get it yourself." Rachel hears Santana groan as she sits her laptop on the coffee table. Soon, the shower stops running and Rachel sits back on the couch, waiting patiently.

"What the fuck?" Rachel hears Santana curse as she quietly giggles to herself. Soon, she hears footsteps coming into the living room and smirks at the sight before her. Santana is standing in front of her completely nude, still dripping from her shower. As Rachel's eyes rake over her body, she consciously swallows to avoid drooling over her wife.

"Rachel?!" Santana shouts, pulling Rachel out of her daze. Rachel bites her bottom lip with desire and slowly brings her eyes to Santana's.

"Yes?" She slowly answers.

"Why is there a lock on the linen closet?" Rachel shrugs innocently with a grin.

"I thought you put that there." She lies. Santana rolls her eyes as her hand comes to rest on her hip.

"Give it up." Santana says, reaching her other hand out towards Rachel for the key.

"I'm certain, I don't know what you're talking about Santana." Rachel says smirking. Santana bites the inside of her cheek to contain her laugh.

"Look, I am cold and wet so either give me the key or you're going to be my towel." Rachel quirks an eyebrow.

"I'll take being your towel for 300, Alex." She say with a giggle.

"Oh, this is funny to you?" Santana asks playfully.

"It is definitely amusing. I'll give you a hint to where the key is if you go get me a bottle of water." Rachel says. Santana rolls her eyes, knowing Rachel just wants to see her bend over.

"Fine." She says then walks over to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and bending down to grab a bottle of water from the bottom shelf, lingering slightly to give Rachel a nice view. Walking back to her wife, Santana holds the bottle towards Rachel who looks to be dazed. Smirking to herself, she clears her throat.

"Here you go." Rachel snaps back to reality and offers Santana a smile as she takes the water from her.

"Thank you."

"Key now." Santana says, folding her arms over her chest to shield herself from her wife's shameless leering. Rachel pouts slightly before lying back on the couch.

"If you want the key, you're going to have to find it. It's _somewhere_ on my body." She says seductively. Santana walks over to her, straddling her waist, fingers playing with the waistband of Rachel's jeans.

"You are ridiculous." Rachel grins at her and slides her hands up Santana's abdomen, relishing the feeling of her soft skin and tight muscles.

"You should start searching." She says and Santana chuckles, leaning down to press her lips to her wife's. Rachel smiles against Santana's lips, ecstatic her planned worked.


	8. Every 28 days

**A/N: This one involves blood, periods and stuff like that but not in a gross way lol Just thought I'd let you know, in case it doesn't interest you. **

* * *

When Rachel received the text with all of Santana's cravings, she knew this week was going to be rougher than usual. Rachel never knew how bad PMS could be until she started dating Santana. No matter what for the first 3 days, Santana is more of a ticking time bomb than usual, though Rachel isn't normally on the other end of it. Sometimes Rachel hates that Santana's period is always every 28 days. Rachel sighs to herself and checks her text message one more time before leaving the grocery store.

Opening the door of her apartment, Rachel calls for Santana as she locks the door behind her. Santana appears in the living room, wearing Rachel's purple sweatshirt that's much too small for the taller woman, her favorite gray pajama pants Rachel got her 2 Christmases ago and fuzzy socks with her hair in a messy ponytail. Rachel wants to laugh at the sleeves of the sweatshirt, stopping on Santana's forearms but decided against it.

"Hi beautiful." Rachel says, smiling as she walks over and kisses Santana.

"Tell me those are snacks for me?" Santana says after returning Rachel's kiss. Rachel holds up the grocery bag towards Santana and Santana quickly grabs it with a smile.

"Thanks babe." She says as she starts riffling through the bag. Rachel walks away from Santana, wanting to get comfortable after her day.

"You're welcome. How was your day?" Rachel says as she hangs up her jacket.

"Uh...fine." Santana answers distractedly.

"Where's the Reese's fast break?" Santana asks, eyebrows creased as she focuses on the contents of the bags, hoping she just overlooked it. Rachel glances at her curiously, knowing Santana didn't mention that.

"You never said you wanted one." Rachel says as Santana huffs.

"Yeah, I didn't think I had to! You know I love those!" Santana whines, sad her girlfriend didn't buy her favorite chocolate.

"I can go get one if you'd like." Rachel offers, wanting her girlfriend to be happy. Santana lets out a frustrated sigh.

"No, it's fine or whatever. I don't want to be ungrateful since you didn't have to do this at all." Santana says, walking over to the island in their kitchen and sitting her bag down.

Santana pulls out a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos and the tub of chocolate frosting Rachel got for her as Rachel disappears into their bedroom. Quickly peeling back the top and foil on the icing, Santana then opens her bag of chips and takes one, dipping it in the icing. Moaning in delight as the combination settles on her taste buds, Santana sits in a chair to enjoy her snack. Rachel returns to the kitchen in her robe to check on Santana.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Rachel asks with an amused smile, having heard Santana's moans. Santana nods her head with a lazy smile as she chews. Rachel smiles then kisses her cheek.

"Good. I'm going to shower." Rachel turns to leave but looks over her shoulder at Santana when she hears rattling and scrapping.

Santana is using her body to scoot her chair back on the wood floor while holding her chips and icing. Rachel already knows what's going on so she doesn't question her, only continuing her way to the bathroom. Rachel hangs her robe near her towel as she steps into the shower, turning on the water as Santana comes into the bathroom, pushing the lid of the toilet down and sitting with her snacks. Santana gets extremely clingy when she's on her period and it's one of the few things Rachel actually looks forward to.

"I almost killed a homeless guy today." Rachel's eyes widen as the water rushes over her body.

"Since you're here and not in jail, I assume you restrained yourself." Rachel says as she begins to clean her body.

"Obviously." Santana says as she dips another chip.

"Before you continue though, I have to ask. How are you eating in the bathroom?" Rachel says, her face turning up in disgust thinking about and she hears Santana sigh.

"Please, don't make me think about it. So, the homeless dude had a sign that said 'Not gonna lie, need money for weed and alcohol'. I admired his honesty so I decided to give him 3 bucks. It was all the cash I had." Rachel listens quietly.

"I try to give it to him and this guy has the nerve to say 'that's it?' Like I'm entitled to give him more or something." Santana says in an annoyed tone.

"Is that why you almost killed a man today?" Rachel asks.

"No, I almost killed the bastard because he called me a bitch after I told him to give me my money back since it obviously wasn't up to his standards. Today was not the day, I was fully prepared to go to jail." She says and Rachel shakes her head with a small giggle.

"How did you restrain yourself?" Rachel asks in response.

"I was an adult about it. I stood next to him and told people he was a rapist." Santana says nonchalantly.

"Santana!" Rachel says in surprise.

"If I'm a bitch, he's a rapist." She says as she continues eating.

"He was technically...right." Rachel says cautiously.

"He doesn't know that. Just like I don't know if he really tried to lure kids into a white van, but oh well. We both said a lot of possibly false shit today." Rachel laughs before responding.

"How long did you harass this man?" Santana scoffs.

"Harass? Yeah right. Men always think the second a woman does anything they don't like, they deserve to be called a bitch. I was just giving him a taste of his own medicine. I only stayed and followed him for a hour."

"You followed him?"

"He tried to run away, but that's not the point. I bet he'll think twice before calling another woman a bitch." Santana says with a light shrug.

The two kept talking until Rachel's shower ended then ate dinner together before settling in bed. Rachel was exhausted from the day and fell asleep almost instantly after climbing into bed. Rachel isn't sure if she's dreaming or if she actually hears whimpering? Eventually, Rachel's eyes flutter open and she sees Santana sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down.

"San?" Rachel says in a gruff voice. She hears Santana sniffle before groaning.

"Great, now you're up." Santana says, her voice thick. Rachel quickly sits up and starts to move towards Santana when she holds out a hand to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks with concern. Santana sighs and begins to softly cry again.

"This is so embarrassing and gross! I'm a grown woman! This shouldn't be happening!" Santana says through her tears. Rachel furrows her eyebrows in confusion until her eyes glance over the stain on the back of Santana's pants.

"San, honey. It's okay." Rachel carefully gets out of the bed and walks over to Santana, who has her head hung low.

"You go clean yourself up." Rachel rests her hands on top of Santana's. Santana slowly lifts her head but isn't able to look Rachel in the eyes.

"The sheet..." She says softly and Rachel gives her a sympathetic smile.

"Just go take care of yourself. I'll handle it." Rachel gently cups Santana's warm cheek and presses a kiss to her forehead. Santana slowly nods then stands and walks into the bathroom as Rachel begins to replace the bedding.

* * *

"Fuck whoever invented this." Santana grumbles as she lies on her side with a heating pad on her stomach.

"Invented what?" Rachel asks, coming into the bedroom with medication and a bottle of water for Santana.

"Periods! Cramps! All of this bullshit! Why does this have to happen to me?!" She shouts frustratedly as Rachel reaches her.

"You have a uterus, that's why." Rachel says as she hands the items to Santana, who sits up on her elbow to take the pills.

"Well fuck...uteruses? Uteri?" Santana looks at Rachel confused and Rachel nods with an amused smile.

"Uteri is correct." She says then Santana nods, continuing her angry rant.

"Well, fuck uteri! Why the fuck do you have to fall out every fucking month?! Just let me live my life!" Santana lies back down on the bed and huffs.

"I'm getting a hysterectomy!" She says and Rachel laughs.

"This is funny to you? I'm in agony! My vagina hates me!" Rachel holds back her chuckle at her girlfriends dramatics and kisses Santana's forehead.

"It'll be over soon. Try to take a nap." Rachel suggests.

"Can you hold me?" Santana asks with a pout. Rachel playfully rolls her eyes before getting in the bed behind Santana, wrapping her arm around her and pressing her body close.

"I thought you hated being the little spoon." Rachel says playfully.

"I just like your boobs on my back. Mine are too tender to be pressed against anything right now so shut up about it." Santana says and Rachel rolls her eyes, knowing Santana likes to be held.

"Okay." Rachel says softly as Santana sighs contentedly and closes her eyes.

* * *

Santana fell asleep soon after Rachel laid with her. Not wanting to disturb her, Rachel carefully got out of the bed and has just finished up some housework. Sitting on the couch, Rachel turns on the TV and begins to watch an episode of one of her favorite shows. Rachel lies across the couch when she hears the bedroom door open. Rachel was expecting Santana to come into the living room, she just wasn't expecting the glare accompanied with her presence.

"Did I...do something?" She says as Santana stands in front of her, arms crossed and glare still in place.

"Who the hell said you could leave? I fully expected to be in my girls arms when I opened my eyes." She says coldly.

"I'm...sorry?" Rachel says with uncertainty, unsure of what she did wrong.

"Are you sorry, or not sorry?!" Santana snaps.

"I'm sorry." Rachel says quickly as Santana huffs and rolls her eyes.

"I forgive you, I guess." Santana sits in Rachel's lap, glancing at the TV then says,

"I'm not really mad at you. Hormones are a bitch." Rachel giggles as she places a hand on Santana's hip.

"I've noticed." Rachel then lifts up, wrapping both her arms around Santana's waist. Santana turns to enclose her arms around Rachel's neck, holding her close.

"Hopefully this helps." Rachel says softly. Santana pulls away slightly, unshed tears in her eyes as she looks at Rachel, a loving smile on her lips.

"Are you going to cry?" Rachel asks and Santana nods her head.

"Yes, but happy tears." Santana says with a soft laugh.

"I just love you so much. You're fucking amazing and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Not to mention a fucking Saint for dealing with me. I gotta remember to put that in my vows one day." Santana confesses as tears stream down her cheeks, her smile never faltering. Rachel gives her a warm smile as she wipes away her tears. These are the moments Rachel loves.

"I love you too baby." Rachel says softly then kisses Santana's nose.

* * *

Rachel definitely wasn't expecting to come home and find Santana on the couch bawling her eyes out. Rushing over to her, Rachel quickly pulls Santana into a hug, leaning down to scoop Santana into her arms.

"What's going on?! Did something happen?!" She asks with alarm. Santana gasps and hiccups as she cries on Rachel's shoulder. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, Rachel waits for Santana to calm down so she can ask again, what happened.

"Everyone hates me and- I -I just wanna go home!" Santana says through her sobs as Rachel kneels in front of Santana.

"San, just take a few breaths okay? Calm down." She says in calming voice. Santana slowly begins to relax and Rachel gently rubs her forearms.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" She asks once Santana's tears begin to slow.

"It's stupid!" She says frustratedly as she wipes at her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Just tell me." Rachel says and Santana sighs.

"I had a funny story to tell so I called Britt but she didn't answer so I called you. You didn't answer then Quinn didn't answer and my mom didn't answer. Then I started crying because no one wanted to talk to me but then I realized that was stupid and I tried to stop crying but I couldn't so I got mad and cried harder... " Santana sighs and rolls her eyes.

"And now I just wanna go home." She whines. Rachel hides her confusion as she squeezes Santana's hands gently.

"San...sweetie, you are home. Do you want me to call your mother?" Santana shakes her head.

"No, I want to go home. To wherever the hell I was at before I existed!"

"The best I can do is my arms." Rachel says softly with a warm smile. Santana feels her eyes beginning to water again.

"Do not make me fucking cry again with your sappy shit." Santana says warningly and Rachel chuckles as she opens her arms for Santana.

"Come on." Rachel softly urges. Santana rolls her eyes as she pulls Rachel against her, holding her close.

"Feels good to be home." Santana says softly as she buries her face in Rachel's hair.

"Now who's being sappy?" Rachel jokes and Santana chuckles in her ear.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the support. See ya soon.**


	9. Hijacked

Over the years, Santana found herself forming an art collection. When she was 18 and collected her first piece, it intrigued her and as time has gone on she slowly began adding to it. Every piece means something to her, excluding the few she bought just because they looked badass. Some pieces are related to her heritage, her past experiences or reminders to herself to always persevere. At this point, Santana's collection has taken over all the space on her back, thighs and both upper arms. As much as she loves her tattoos, she still wanted them to be able to be hidden if needed.

In the last few weeks, Rachel has found herself intrigued by her girlfriend's tattoos, enjoying their time together listening to the stories accompanied with each one. Rachel is no where near close to having heard them all though but she's excited to learn about them. Having just began her new relationship with Santana, Rachel is sure they'll have plenty of time. They'd only been exclusively dating for 3 weeks but have been friends for much longer. It began as something casual that blossomed quickly and now Rachel is proud to have Santana by her side.

Lying next to Santana, Rachel lazily traces the outline of a lotus flower on Santana's left shoulder. Smiling softly, Santana closes her eyes enjoying Rachel's actions. Rachel carefully watches Santana's features as she lifts her head, supporting it in her hand.

"I can feel you staring at me." Santana smirks but doesn't open her eyes.

"I'm enjoying the view." Rachel says softly as Santana drapes her left arm over Rachel's side.

"I know you think that makes it less creepy, but it doesn't." Rachel rolls her eyes, directing her eyesight to the flower.

"Are you going to sleep?" She asks softly.

"No. I'm hungry just don't feel like getting up." Rachel doesn't respond, instead gently pulling the sheet down to expose more of Santana's back.

"You're fucking up my comfort." Santana say with a sigh, sitting up on her elbows and glancing over at Rachel's naked body, having exposed herself along with Santana.

"You should be getting up anyway." Rachel watches as Santana lifts an eyebrow curiously.

"Why should I be doing that?" She asks.

"To go cook something for us to eat." Rachel giggles at the eye roll she receives but stops, curiously observing Santana's ring finger. Santana ducked her head slightly so that she could scratch her cheek and her hair draping down almost blocked the small black lettering from Rachel's view, but she caught it.

"What is that?" She asks as Santana lifts her head.

"What is what?" She responds. Rolling her eyes, Rachel reaches forward and grabs Santana's left hand, holding out her ring finger. Santana's face lights up in recognition and she shrugs as Rachel moves to get a better look, examining the letters along the side of Santana's finger.

"LQF?" Rachel looks at Santana curiously, wondering what it means and how she'd never noticed it before.

"Oh, it's nothing. Quinn's initials." Santana says casually but Rachel doesn't see anything _causal_ about this.

"Why do you- how long have you had this?" Santana shrugs before answering.

"I don't know. Maybe like 3 years or something, I mean we did date." Rachel lets go of her hand and sits up. Curious, Santana follows her motions.

"Are you mad or something?" Santana asks and Rachel sighs softly, knowing it shouldn't have upset her...but that doesn't do anything for the pang of jealousy she feels.

"No, I'm fine." She says as she slides out of the bed. Scanning the floor, she finds Santana's shirt and grabs it from the floor. Momentarily distracted by Rachel's body, Santana remains silent as she watches the woman put on her shirt.

"Are you sure? I don't want this to make shit weird between us." Rachel pulls her hair from the shirt and offers Santana a smile.

"I'm sure. I'm going to go find something to eat." Santana eyes her suspiciously before eventually nodding her head.

"Okay...I'll be in there soon." Santana says, standing from the bed and walking into the bathroom after receiving one more smile from Rachel.

Rachel knows the details of the relationship Santana and Quinn shared. It lasted a year and Santana was heartbroken when it ended. Rachel remembers helping Santana pick up the pieces...which is why Rachel doesn't understand why Santana wouldn't have gotten it covered up by now. Is she still in love with Quinn? Rachel shakes her head and sighs at herself as she walks to the kitchen. They haven't been together long enough for this to bother her...it shouldn't bother her...

Soon, Rachel and Santana are sat at the latter's kitchen table, enjoying the meal Rachel made for them. Santana is talking but Rachel can't stop thinking about the tattoo. It's on her ring finger, that isn't casual or nothing.

"I thought you said you were fine." Santana says and Rachel's gaze meets her eyes.

"What?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"You keep staring at my finger. What's the issue? I have plenty of other names. My mom, my abuela, hell I have Brittany on my hip. Why are you stuck on Quinn?" Santana asks with a huff.

"I'm...why is it there? On your ring finger? You said it was nothing but that's not nothing. It's symbolic." Rachel says and Santana shrugs.

"I guess it meant something at one point, but it doesn't now. I haven't covered it up because I don't regret it. It's just another part of my past." Rachel slowly nods.

"But, what if you get married one day? You already have another woman in that spot." Santana sighs and looks Rachel directly in her eyes.

"Are you proposing to me?" Rachel's eyes widen as she tries to collect her thoughts.

"No! I mean, not that I would be opposed. I just – we haven't even been -" Rachel stops rambling when she sees Santana put up a hand.

"I get it. My point is, we've been together what? 3 weeks? How about we revisit this if we make it to 3 years?" Rachel takes a calming breath, deciding Santana is right and nods her head.

"Yes. Let's just move on."

"Right...so I was saying..." Santana continues the conversation as Rachel tries to forget about the tattoo.

**3 years later**

Santana was not expecting to see such a set up when she walked inside her shared apartment. Rachel has strung up lights in various areas with a few lit candles and there are balloons everywhere. There's a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and as Santana continues to walk through the apartment, she notices Rachel out on the balcony standing in front of a table. Smiling, Santana sits her belongings down then goes out to meet her girlfriend.

"What is all this?" She asks as Rachel happily embraces her. Returning the hug, Santana looks over the table to see two plates of food, a single candle, two wine glasses and the wine bottle.

"You look incredible. We could always skip all the romantic shit." Santana says after they break apart and she can appreciate the effort Rachel put into her appearance. She doesn't have a hair out of place, her make up is perfect, the dress she's wearing accentuates her legs in the best way working in tandem with her black heels and she smells heavenly. Rachel giggles at Santana's comment then gently sits her hands on her shoulders.

"I just couldn't wait for you to get home." She says through her smile then softly kisses the woman in front of her.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or disappointed you don't miss me this much any other day." Giggling, Rachel tightly wraps her arms around Santana's waist and rests her head on her chest. Wrapping her arms around Rachel's shoulders, Santana rests her head against the other woman's.

"You must have really missed me."

"Don't ruin the moment." Rachel responds and Santana chuckles but doesn't say anything else. Looking out at the city skyline, the women stand there silently embracing each other until Rachel eventually steps away.

"We should eat before the food gets cold." Nodding in agreement, Santana grabs a chair and pulls it out for Rachel. Rachel smiles as she takes her seat and watches as Santana sits across from her. Santana looks at the plate of pasta before her and quickly grabs the fork on her right. Rachel leans forward, grabbing the bottle of wine and pours Santana and herself a glass.

"How is it? It's a new recipe." Rachel asks before sipping her wine.

"It's good. How was your day?" Santana asks as Rachel leans back in her chair.

"No complaints. Do you remember where we were this day, 3 years ago?" Santana furrows her eyebrows.

"No. Should I? Did I forget something important?"Santana questions, beginning to worry but Rachel shakes her head with an amused smirk.

"No, well yes. It's important to me. It was a conversation about your tattoo that we never discussed again." Santana nods her head and sets her fork down.

"I shouldn't even be surprised that you remembered that. Let me guess, you want me to cover it up?" She asks and Rachel nods her head.

"It's done. Now can we enjoy our night?" Rachel furrows her eyebrows curiously.

"Are you agreeing? That easily?" Santana chuckles and stands from her seat and takes a few steps towards Rachel.

"Yes I'm agreeing that easily, because it's already done." Santana then gets on one knee, her left hand held out for Rachel to see. Taking her hand, Rachel looks at the freshly tattooed finger.

"A microphone?" She eyes Santana curiously who only shrugs as her free hand slides into her back pocket.

"Letters are hard in such a small space so I had to improvise. You like it?"

"It's for me?"

"Obviously." Santana says smirking. Rachel smiles as her tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"Wait, before you drown me in tears. I'm not done." Rachel giggles and nods her head.

"I never told you the story behind the original one. I got it as a drunken dare from Quinn long before we were an item. I just never got rid of it because...I don't know. She was important to me, y'know? I just...didn't want to let her go but...being with you has shown me that I let her go a long time ago and I was just holding on to memories. Memories I don't need and she doesn't deserve that spot on my body. You do." Santana smiles as Rachel's tears flow down her cheeks, gently squeezing the slender fingers still in her hand, Santana continues.

"I want that space to be for the woman I want to marry...and hopefully wants to marry me too." Santana uses her leg to open the ring box in her right hand then presents it to Rachel. Rachel gasps softly, a wide smile on her face and holds out her left hand.

"Of course I want to marry you!" She says excitedly as Santana slides the ring on her finger. Rachel quickly pulls her into a bone crushing hug and Santana laughs as she returns it. Pulling back slightly, Rachel presses her lips against her fiance's, gently nipping at her bottom lip before gently sucking it.

"Mm...I'm enjoy, this but my knee." Santana says, breaking their kiss. Rachel grabs her hands to help her stand then pouts slightly.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks with concern.

"You hijacked my proposal!" Rachel whines then lifts her plate and grabs the diamond engagement ring from underneath. Santana gapes at the ring then laughs, mostly from shock.

"Didn't see that coming." She says.

"I could say the same."

"I'm sorry. Finish your proposal." Santana says then sits back in her chair. Rachel shakes her head.

"It's too late." Santana rolls her eyes with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Come on, do it." She urges and Rachel smiles as she relents and sits in her seat.

"Okay, you were _supposed_ to say you'd cover the tattoo. So, say 'I'll get it covered, now can we enjoy our night?'" Santana chuckles while rolling her eyes.

"Fine... I'll get it covered, now can we enjoy our night?" She repeats. Rachel smiles widely, leaning forward over her plate of food.

"On one condition." Santana arches an eyebrow.

"What?" She questions. Rachel then stands and walks over to Santana, taking a knee and grabbing her left hand.

"I get to choose what you cover it with." Santana sniffles, wiping at her eyes with her right hand.

"I don't know why the hell I'm crying when I knew this was going to happen." Both women lightly chuckle before Rachel speaks again.

"Santana, will you marry me?" Santana excitedly nods her head as Rachel slides the ring on her finger.

"Duh!" Santana says while helping Rachel stand to her feet, pulling her into a deep kiss that only ends because of their need for oxygen. The two women stand there, on the balcony as the sun sets behind them, hands interlocked and foreheads resting on the other.

"I love you." Santana whispers against Rachel's lips.

"I love you too." Rachel whispers as her lips curl into a shy smile.


	10. If it helps

**A/N: This is completely random lol enjoy.**

* * *

"You think I'm a prostitute?!" Rachel shouts from the other side of the luxurious hotel room. Santana watches wide eyed as the smaller woman glares at her, holding the white envelope with cash in her hand.

"I...You're not?" She asks hesitantly, carefully watching the woman she met at her hotel last night. Rachel scoffs and tosses the envelope on the bed.

"No! I am not! We didn't even sleep together!" She shouts, crossing her arms.

"Calm down, it was a honest mistake." Santana says as she continues to button up her shirt, she has a business meeting in an hour and needs to leave soon. Rachel glares at the Latina woman as she walks over to her suitcase.

"Honest mistake? A honest mistake is bumping into someone or grabbing the wrong cup at Starbucks. Assuming I'm a prostitute is not a honest mistake!" Santana rolls her eyes as she glances over her shoulder at the other woman.

"You were at the bar _literally_ hanging with the wanna be sugar babies and escorts. What was I supposed to think?" She asks as she finishes buttoning her shirt and grabs a bottle of perfume from her suitcase.

"I was just making conversation with them, I didn't ask what their profession was." Rachel says frustrated, sitting on the bed. Santana sprays herself with the perfume then throws the bottle back in her bag.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean anything by it. I thought it would be...courteous since we didn't have sex." She says, turning to face Rachel.

"I thought we had a real connection." Rachel says, feeling deflated.

"Just because I thought you were...that doesn't mean we don't have a connection." Santana says with a shrug, coming to sit next to Rachel.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Santana asks. When Santana is New York, she stays in one specific hotel, which is how she knows what goes on at the bar near the lobby.

"I treated myself to a stay-cation of sorts. I just needed a break." Rachel says softly. Santana nods her head and sighs.

"Okay. Now that we cleared that up, why don't you let me take you to dinner tonight? My treat." Rachel glances at Santana's smirk and shakes her head.

"I'm not interested in women who court prostitutes." Santana laughs before checking her watch for the time.

"I don't pay for sex. Look at me. People would pay me for sex. I honestly thought you'd appreciate the gift." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"It's not the tiniest bit flattering that I would pay just for your company?" Rachel's glare is her only response.

"Fine. How about you let me take you out as an apology then? I obviously offended you, so let me fix it." Santana says, standing from her spot.

"Just think about it and text me but I have to go if I'm going to make my meeting." Santana says, grabbing her suit jacket from the other end of bed and quickly tossing it on. Rachel silently watches, wishing she didn't have to leave so soon.

"If it helps, I don't solicit prostitutes but if I did, I'd be one of your regulars." Santana grabs her phone and sends Rachel a wink as she exits the room.

"It doesn't!" Rachel yells behind her and she can hear the woman laughing before the door to the room closes. Rachel shakes her head at herself, knowing she's going to accept that dinner invitation.


	11. Dog Sitting

Rachel has always loved to talk, she just has a very outgoing personality, but sometimes her communication skills do more harm than good in her life. When Kurt text her this morning, confirming that she'd keep his dog for the week, Rachel didn't remember agreeing to that...but sometimes she does forget what she's said to people. Not thinking, Rachel responded and Kurt let her know she can come pick up Toto, his Yorkshire terrier, today any time before 8 pm.

This is not going to go well. Rachel isn't sure why she would have ever agreed to do something like this knowing Santana's hatred for animals in general but especially dogs. Rachel knows Santana is going to go ballistic when she tells her but maybe she will let her make it up to her? Hopefully this doesn't completely end their relationship. Rachel sits nervously in the living room, having put Toto in her bedroom so that she can talk to Santana about it before she sees the black dog.

"It smells fucking delicious in here." Santana says as she walks into her apartment. Walking into the kitchen, she sits her things on the island as she makes her way over to the stove top. Santana hungrily licks her lips as she pulls the lid off of the pot before her.

"Is this Pozole?" She asks, hearing Rachel walking towards her as she grabs a spoon and brings some of the hot liquid to her mouth.

"Yes. I had a very long video chat with your mother to prepare it since apparently just a list of ingredients, like I asked, would have been to simple." Rachel says as she stops next to Santana.

"That's because she likes you." Santana says around a mouthful of food.

"What did you do?" She asks, after swallowing. Rachel's eyebrow rose.

"Why would you ask me that?" She asks innocently as Santana eats another spoonful.

"Any time you make me something like this, you did something. Spill it." She says and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Why can't I just do nice things for you?" Rachel says, walking away to grab Santana a bowl.

"Stop deflecting. What did you do?" Santana asks again once Rachel is back at her side. Rachel bumps Santana with her hip, signaling for her to move and she ladles some food into a bowl then hands it to her.

"I resent the assumption." Santana rolls her eyes as she sits at their island to eat her food.

"Rachel." Santana says in a warning tone with her eyes narrowed. Rachel sighs, leaning against the island opposite of Santana.

"You know how Kurt and Blaine are going to the Dominican Republic for the week?" Santana nods as she chews her food.

"Well...you know Toto, their dog." Santana furrows her eyebrows as she watches Rachel's eyes nervously dart around the apartment.

"I may have...offered to sit for them." She lowly mumbles.

"You may have what?" Santana asks, not having heard her. Rachel sighs and slowly licks her lips.

"I said...I may have...offered...to sit for them." Rachel rushes her words towards the end of her sentence, smiling innocently at Santana hoping she didn't catch it but from the glare she's currently receiving, it's safe to say that Santana heard her.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Santana says, sitting her spoon down.

"You know how I feel about animals." Rachel sighs with a nod.

"I know! And I'm so sorry Santana. I don't remember agreeing to it but Kurt told me I had to pick him up today and -" Santana holds a hand up and Rachel pauses.

"Hold up. Pick him up? That overgrown rat _is in_ my apartment right now?" Santana says, standing from her seat and looking around the floor of her apartment.

"Where the hell is it?" She asks in an even tone.

"I-uh- he's in the bedroom." Rachel responds with a nervous smile, feeling grateful that looks can't actually kill.

"Why the hell would you put that thing in my room?!" Santana shouts.

"I didn't have anywhere else to put him while I talked to you." Santana takes a few calming breaths as she glares at the floor in front of her.

"Get the dog Rachel." She says so calmly that it unnerves Rachel. Rachel takes cautious steps towards her bedroom, never taking her eyes off of Santana. Santana scratches her head then sighs.

"Ruined my Pozole..." She softly mutters to herself.

* * *

Rachel wasn't surprised that Santana didn't speak to her for the remainder of the day yesterday. Santana has never liked animals in general but has always hated dogs. They're loud, gross, clingy and have the capacity to eat you, so Santana doesn't understand why anyone would want a predator in their house. After taking Toto for a walk, Rachel tries to talk to Santana again. Knocking softy on the bedroom door, Rachel calls Santana's name.

"She isn't home right now. Don't bother leaving a message." Rachel hears from the other side of the door.

"Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of the week?" She asks.

"I didn't plan on it but I like that idea." Rachel sighs softly.

"How can I fix this?"

"Get rid of the fucking dog." Santana cracks open the door to look at Rachel.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Santana shrugs.

"Take the thing to a kennel, leave it outside or put it back in the fucking wild. I honestly don't care but it shouldn't be in my house." Santana rolls her eyes then quickly closes the door in Rachel's face after noticing Toto running over to the door. Rachel glances down at the dog whose tail is wagging furiously at the closed door in front of him. Toto barks excitedly, spins in a circle then sits.

"Why are you being so mean? He likes you." Rachel says.

"I don't care what that thing likes. Keep it the hell away from me." Sighing, Rachel crouches down and scoops the dog up in her arms, scratching him behind the ears.

"Come one Toto, you didn't do anything to deserve such treatment."

"You did though!" Santana shouts and Rachel rolls her eyes as she goes back to the couch.

* * *

"Rachel?! Get this flea bait away from me! I think he's trying to eat me! Or give me rabies!" Rachel sprints to her screaming girlfriend to find her in a corner by the bathroom practically trying to climb up the wall, while Toto wags his tail and barks at her.

"Get it!" Santana shouts once she spots Rachel. Rachel bites back a laugh as she notices the toy by Santana's foot.

"San, he just wants you to play with him." She says calmly.

"No! No me gusta! Shoo!" Santana tries to shoo the dog away with her hand but Toto lifts up on his hind legs and plants himself on her shin, causing her to let out on very high pitched scream. Deciding she shouldn't just stand there, Rachel grabs Toto and his toy.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks while holding Toto, who pants with his tongue out. Santana glares at Rachel and walks past her, keeping her distance from the dog in the woman's arms.

"No! I'm being tormented by a hell hound!" She says once she's a safe distance away. Rachel follows her girlfriend, keeping her distance so she doesn't get yelled at.

"You said that damn thing was in it's fucking play pen!" Santana shouts as she goes to refrigerator.

"He was. I don't know how he got out. You don't have to be so dramatic. He isn't going to hurt you." Rachel says as she stands in the living room.

"You don't know what that thing is thinking. They like fear. He's torturing me so that I taste better when he attacks." Santana says, pointing a water bottle at Rachel. Rachel laughs with a shake of her head.

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Look at him. He can literally fit in a purse. I don't think he can really be that much of a threat." Rachel says and Santana nods her head as she opens her water.

"You know what else can fit in purses? Guns. And that's _exactly_ what they want you to think. Oh, I'm so nonthreatening, and then when you least expect it...Bam! You're fucking dead with more than half of your face eaten off and people say 'oh the poor dog would have starved'. Starved my ass!" Rachel laughs again.

"Have you ever been around any dogs Santana?"

"Of course not! Because I know all about their little plans." Santana taps her temple with her index finger, smirking knowingly.

"I don't trust anything with more legs than me and can't talk." Rachel puts Toto down in pen and gives him his toy.

"Santana, why don't you just pet him?" Santana shakes her head as she swallows her water.

"Hell to the no. I ain't touching that thing. I barely want to touch you after you've touched it." She says with a look of disgust.

"San! He's friendly! You're not giving him a fair chance." Rachel says as she enters the kitchen.

"Does it look like I care about a fair chance? Rachel. It's enough that this thing is here. I don't have to be nice it." Rachel pouts before sighing.

"Fine, be that way." She says then goes back into the living room.

* * *

"Honestly, how hasn't this thing had a heart attack or something by now? One of our steps is like 10 for that creature." Santana says as she and Rachel walk along the trail at the park around the corner from their apartment building.

Santana felt bad the other day when Rachel tried to get her to...interact with Toto. Santana didn't feel bad for the dog, she felt bad because she knows Rachel loves animals and she's been punishing her for it. Santana has seen Rachel's interactions with the dog and it's obvious that it makes her happy. Rachel has loved Toto since the day she met him. So Santana decided to _try_ to suck it up and maybe give the dog a fair shot to see if she could really tolerate them.

"Because he is a very healthy boy!" Rachel coos happily to the dog as she reaches down to pet him. Toto leans against her leg, enjoying the attention. Santana watches silently until Rachel stands and they continue their walk.

"I'm surprised you decided to come with us." Rachel says while taking Santana's hand.

"Does this mean you aren't upset with me anymore?" She asks with small smile. Santana smirks at her and chuckles.

"You wish. I'm over the dog thing mostly but I would've appreciated it if you didn't agree to shit like this without consulting me first."

"That was an accident. I really think Kurt may have taken advantage of my talkative nature, like you do sometimes." Santana arches an eyebrow curiously.

"Explain." She says.

"When I'm passionate about things, you slip in questions you want me to say yes to because you know I'll agree to it while I'm distracted." Santana's face lights up in realization and she nods her head.

"I didn't think you knew about that. I'm gonna have to talk to Lady Hummel because he will _not_ be taking advantage of you like that." She says with a roll of her eyes.

"But you can?" Rachel asks as she comes to a stop, noticing Toto pulling on his leash. Santana looks over to the dog and turns her face up.

"That's disgusting." She says as Rachel pulls out a bag from her pocket.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Rachel asks while holding the bag towards Santana.

"Not in this life or any other." Rachel chuckles as cleans up the mess and disposing of it before they continue on their way.

* * *

Since Toto showed up in Santana's apartment, Santana has locked herself in the bedroom to escape the furry little animal but today she's decided to sit in the living room with Toto being locked away of course.

"What time is Kurt coming to take this demon away?" Santana asks as she crosses her legs and lays back against the couch.

"He should be on his way. Are you sure you don't want to play with him a little before he goes?" Rachel asks with pleading eyes.

"Oh I'm sure." Rachel frowns slightly but nods her head. Feeling bad, Santana sighs and sits up.

"If I...pet it, will you leave me alone?" Rachel nods excitedly as she smiles at Santana. Rachel has been hoping Santana would at least try to interact with Toto. Rachel would love to get a dog one day so she wants to use this situation as an opportunity to at least open a dialogue about it.

"Yes! I'm just going to let him out and we'll see what he does." Rachel says as she walks over to Toto, quickly freeing the dog and watching Santana's response. Santana grimaces as she watches the dog trot towards her wagging his tail. Once she gets to her feet, he sniffs her then gently licks her shin with a small yip.

"Ugh...I've seen you put that tongue in _so_ many places." She says, annoyed with the dog. Santana glances up at Rachel, who hasn't stopped watching her. Sighing, Santana hesitantly reaches her hand down, extending her fingers and lightly pats the dog on the head. Toto then crouches down, butt in the air with his tail wagging and Santana quickly retracts her hand.

"What's he doing?!" Santana says frantically, pulling all her limbs close and pressing her body into the back of the couch. Rachel brings a hand to her mouth to hold in her laugh.

"He's uh...He just wants to play." Rachel says after collecting herself.

"Nope. That's the most I can give right now." Santana says and Toto takes off, running around the apartment at top speed.

"Can he...can you make it stop? Why the hell is this happening?" Santana asks while she watches the dog curiously as his tongue flops in the air with each step.

"People call them zoomies. It's a burst of energy but it'll pass." Rachel says as someone knocks at the door.

"Thank god. Let them in. Please!" Santana pleads as Rachel walks towards the door.

"Hello, Hello!" Kurt happily greets Rachel as he pulls her into a hug. Rachel quickly says hello to the two men and ushers them inside as Toto runs by them then back into the living room.

"Well, if it isn't the two pretty ponies." Santana says with a smirk as she comes to greet the men, after Blaine picks up his excited puppy before he can keep running Kurt smiles politely before responding.

"I honestly don't know how Rachel puts up with you. I'm starting to believe she's being held against her will."

"Oh, on the contrary my hairless little elf. Rachel is very much a willing participant. Real orgasms will do that to you." Kurt rolls his eyes while Blaine grimaces and directs his attention back to Rachel.

"I hope he wasn't any trouble." Kurt says and Rachel waves dismissively.

"Of course not. I love him as much as I do you two." Rachel says with a smile.

"Same." Santana says.

"I thought you didn't like dogs?" Blaine asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Exactly. Now, get your mutt and get the hell out. Rachel and I need to talk, but first." Santana says then steps close to Kurt, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"If you ever take advantage of my woman again, for any reason, I will make you an _actual_ Lady Hummel." Santana pulls back, smiling and pats Kurt's shoulders, ignoring his look of shock then moves away. Kurt awkwardly clears his throat before speaking.

"We actually should get going. We're pretty tired but I'll call you tomorrow to let you know about the trip." Kurt says and Rachel nods.

Santana directs Blaine to the playpen so he can dismantle it and soon the men and their dog are gone. Rachel and Santana are now lying in their bed.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Rachel asks.

"Were we in the same reality this past week?" Santana counters.

"Come on San, you can't tell me you really hate Toto."

"I hate that I had the perfect opportunity to call Kurt, Dorthy and I let it slip right through my fingers. It's like the second I don't think he can get anymore gay, he slaps me with glitter." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"That's not what I asked."

"I guess _that_ dog wasn't too bad but I still hate them. I just hate that one, slightly less." Santana says with a shrug then turns on her stomach, sliding her hands under the cool pillow.

"Does that mean we can sit again?" Rachel asks hesitantly. Santana sighs as she looks at the hopeful glint in her girlfriend's eye, wishing she had the heart to say no.

"I guess so...but I still don't want him around me. I'm not convinced I won't turn into his midnight snack." Rachel chuckles then leans over to kiss Santana's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Santana says as Rachel positions her body against hers. Santana will do a lot for Rachel if it makes her happy, even if it means letting the enemy into her home.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This one was inspired by my sister in law and her disliking of dogs and the many funny encounters I've had with her and my dog. Hope you enjoyed. See ya soon. **


	12. I Can Stop The Pain

**Warning: This is a darker one and contains suicidal ideations and character death. If this bothers you DO NOT READ. **

* * *

Grief can be one of the most overwhelming sensations a person can experience. It takes years to make it through all 5 stages and sometimes, people don't make it past the first few. Losing someone close wasn't something Rachel thought she'd have to go through so soon but life doesn't work that way. It's been 3 months, 12 days and 17 minutes since Rachel lost the love of her life at the hands of a psychopath.

Santana was only supposed to be going back home to Lima to visit her mother. Nothing about the day seemed odd. Rachel had gone to the bus station with Santana to send her off, reminding her girlfriend to be safe and to call her as soon as the bus got to Ohio. Rachel began to worry when Santana had stopped answering her texts. Unanswered texts turned into unanswered phone calls which wasn't normal for Santana. Santana always kept her promises to Rachel and she_ promised_ to call her. Rachel noticed that it had been hours since Santana's bus was supposed to arrive in Lima, so she called Santana's mother, figuring Santana's phone died and she didn't think to use her mothers phone to call.

What Rachel wasn't expecting, was for Maribel to be even more panicked than Rachel and to be told that Santana never got off the bus. A week later, after many sleepless nights, emotional breakdowns and almost getting arrested for threatening a police officer, Rachel got the call. Santana had been found...or her body rather. The FBI had linked Santana's death to a serial killer that they've been trying to track down and her body was discovered on a beach in South Carolina. Santana had caught the eye of a maniac who had been stalking her months prior. The investigators assume that when Santana's bus came to a stop at a rest stop, she'd gotten off for something and that's when he saw his opportunity.

Rachel's world shattered and she just couldn't continue her everyday life. Rachel thought it would be best to leave New York and stay with her fathers while she tried to cope, so that's what she did. Santana was the best thing she had in her life. Rachel felt loved unconditionally, supported, safe...and she's afraid she'll never feel that way again. How was she supposed to continue living without seeing that beautiful smile everyday? Or smelling her scent? Hearing her joyous laugh or one of her infamous snarky comments? Rachel never thought this would be the way she'd have to live without Santana...without her heart.

Rachel roughly wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand, never feeling so alone, empty and powerless, she goes to step but her knees give out and she crashes down hard on to the cement of the parking lot. Rachel glances around her surroundings with blurry eyes. Having driven for hours, only stopping for gas, she isn't sure exactly where she is but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters now. Rachel feels her the skin of her palms burning from the impact and a stinging pain in her kneecaps as her flesh digs into the rough terrain beneath her.

Tears never stop pouring from her eyes but she doesn't make a sound. Rachel had found an old abandoned motel while driving and decided it was perfect. Pulling into the parking lot, she drove around back and parked. Rachel sat in the drivers seat, listening to beating of the heavy raindrops against the metal of the vehicle until she decided it was time. What she was about to do...she didn't want to do inside of her fathers car, so she opened the door and attempted to walk and that's when she her legs failed her. Staring at the ground in front of her as the rain beats against her back, Rachel lets out a pained wail. Angry that life could be so cruel and sad that the one person she _needs_ to comfort her is also the source of her pain.

"Get up." Rachel hears whispered in the wind that swirls around her.

She isn't sure she actually heard anything over the rain and her ragged breathing but wanting to finish what she started, Rachel sits back on her heels and grabs the car door to get to her feet. Wiping her eyes once more, she looks around for the object she'd dropped when she fell. Taking an unsteady step towards the black steel that is now a few feet in front of her, Rachel maintains her grip on the door until she's sure she won't fall again. Inhaling deeply, she lets go of the door and walks the short distance to grab the object and seal her fate.

Bending over to pick it up, it now feels heavy in her hand. Heavy and cold, like her heart now. Rachel stands upright and decides this is as good a spot as any but curses, realizing she'd left the car door open. Rachel may be doing something she can't take back but she wants her father to have his car returned to him in good condition at the very least. Sighing, Rachel turns back and grabs the cool metal door but as she goes to push it closed, she smells something familiar...like Santana.

Confused, Rachel's head swivels side to side, surveying the area. There's no one there. It must be her imagination playing a cruel trick on her. Shaking herself of her thoughts, Rachel notices her letter has shifted from it's position in the passenger side seat. Ever the perfectionist, Rachel bends over reaching inside the car to fix the issue when she feels something similar to a push on her backside. Losing her footing, Rachel falls inside the car and the door shuts behind her. Thoroughly freighted, Rachel scoots away from the door, staring out of the window as her back presses against the passenger side door. Rachel frantically checks her surroundings, while trying to control her breathing.

"Don't freak out." Rachel hears and screams out when she looks in the backseat and sees no other than...

"Santana?!" There in the backseat of Rachel's father's silver 2018 BMW, sat the woman she loves more than anything in this world and she looks the same as the day Rachel left her.

"Seriously babe, don't freak out." Santana says. Rachel feels tears welling in her eyes, her jaw trembles and Santana offers her a soft smile.

"I wish I could hug you." Santana says as Rachel continues gaping at her, not knowing what to do or say, just frozen.

"I'm sorry about all of this. Are you okay? Wait, no. I know you're not okay." Santana sighs and shakes her head, dark curls shaking over her shoulders.

'H-H-How?" Rachel quietly stutters out as tears pour from her eyes. Rachel had gone with Marisol to...to identify Santana's body. How could she be here?

"I can't answer that but now it's my turn to ask a question. What. In. The. _Actual._ Fuck are you doing?!" Santana exclaims.

"B-B-But...you're..." Rachel isn't able to utter the word.

"Dead? Yeah, I'm definitely still dead. Ghosts are apparently real. Now, take a few breaths to get your shit together. I know this is shocking, scary and super emotional but we're not focusing on that right now." Santana watches as Rachel continues to stare at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Rachel? I need you to talk to me. Never thought I'd have to say those words." She says with small smirk and this seems to bring Rachel back to reality. Closing her eyes, Rachel takes a few deep breaths.

"Good. How are you feeling now?" Santana asks. Rachel slowly opens her eyes and sighs heavily.

"I'm...better."

"Okay...explain this to me. I know you weren't going to do what I think you were." Santana says, moving her head between the two seats and resting her elbows on each seat near the headrests.

Rachel could cry from the warm look on Santana's face. Rachel isn't sure if she hit her head when she fell but if this is a hallucination, she hopes it never ends. Tentatively, Rachel reaches her hand out towards Santana's cheek. Santana watches as Rachel's fingers gently contact her cheek and Rachel feels her fingers vibrating gently but she can't feel the soft warm flesh she's missed so much. Santana sees the disappointment on her face and offers her a soft smile as her hand returns to her lap.

"I know this is hard. It's no picnic for me either, trust me. Just talk to me. Please?" Santana says gently, taking in the appearance of her girlfriend. Rachel has gotten smaller, her face is swollen and puff from crying and her clothes and hair cling to her skin, soaked from the rain. Rachel lies her head against the headrest and looks into Santana's eyes.

"I didn't...I never thought I'd see you again." Rachel says sadly, her eyes now downcast.

"So you thought this was the answer?" Santana questions genuinely. Rachel's eyes begin to flood with tears once again.

"I-I don't know. I just..I just want the pain to stop. I want you to come home." Rachel's voice is thick and cracks with emotion as she blinks back tears.

"I know. I miss you more than anything but, baby...this isn't the answer. Look at how devastated my mom is or look at yourself. Why would you want your fathers to have to feel like this too?" Santana say softly, wishing she could hold Rachel's hand.

"You can't let this dim you're shine. You're a fucking star and the world needs to know that. You still need to show them." Rachel blinks back tears as she listens to Santana speak.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm doing alright and I'm still with you. You just can't see me." She finishes as Rachel sniffles.

"How can I see you now?" She asks in a small voice.

"A whole lot of fucking energy on my part. Like, a lot." Santana exaggerates with an eye roll.

"I don't know...I can't move forward without you." Rachel looks down sadly, licking her lips and sniffling.

"Yes you can and you will. I won't let you do this."

"How exactly could you stop me?" Rachel asks curiously.

"I can't touch you but I can touch things. I won't let you hurt yourself because of me. I need you to be that competitive little diva I feel in love with. The competition is life and you deserve to win." Rachel sighs, trying not to cry again but it's to no avail.

"Why can't I just be with you?" She asks sadly, tears falling to her shirt.

"Not yet. You can be with me one day. Just not yet. Where'd you get a gun anyway?"

"My fathers have it for security. They taught me how to use it since I'd be left alone frequently enough." Rachel lightly shrugs and Santana nods.

"So...how long have I been dead?" Rachel winces at the word and Santana offers her a sheepish smile.

"It's been 3 months." Santana nods her head thoughtfully.

"Time doesn't really exist anymore. It's weird. Did they catch the bastard?" Rachel nods her head.

"You were the last...you somehow lead them to him. I'm not sure how exactly."

"Good, I hope they kill him. I'll be waiting for his ass. I'm going all kinds of Lima Heights Adjacent, bastards lucky I couldn't keep my razorblades." Rachel giggles softly and Santana smiles at herself, having been able to make Rachel smile if only for a second.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asks hesitantly. Santana glances at her, a pensive look on her face, contemplating if sharing those details would do more harm than help.

"I can handle it . The police can only speculate...but I need to know." Santana still isn't convinced.

"One reason I should tell you? I might've believed you could handle it if, you know, I didn't just catch you trying to off yourself." Rachel sighs heavily and sniffles.

"Closure. I just...I hate the idea that you were in pain..." After some time Santana sighs as she gives in.

"Okay but it's a pretty shitty story. Are you sure?" Santana asks and receives a confirming nod.

"Okay...well I went to the bathroom because I had like 5 more hours on that bus. The bathroom was outside of the fucking gas station we stopped at. Everything is good until I open the door to leave. There's this creepy tall fucker standing in front of the door and that's the last thing I remember until I woke up later..." Santana trails off, not wanting to continue for Rachel's sake. Rachel waits patiently, looking at Santana expectantly so she continues against her better judgment.

"I don't know where the hell I was but I was...chained and the room smelled like rotting corpses. It kind of looked like an old mechanics shop or something. Anyway, dude would just keep sedating me and I'd wake up to either food or a bucket." Rachel's eyebrows knit and Santana shakes her head.

"You don't wanna know. I eventually figured out the dude was stealing my blood. Don't know what for, but anyway one day I said fuck it and broke my wrist and hand to get out of one shackle. The other one was loose enough that I pulled it out of the wall. I found a tire iron and was almost out when Frankenstein's monster came back. I only got one good whack to his gigantic head before he picked me up then slammed me so hard I died. It didn't hurt though." She finishes with a small shrug, watching Rachel's facial features. Rachel stares at Santana, unblinking before letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry you had to live through that..." She says softly.

"Coulda been way worse. I could've been forced to have his ogre baby or something. I just wish I could've talked to you before it happened." Santana says and Rachel nods slowly.

"But you're okay though? Why aren't you in Heaven or something?"

"Not sure. Just know I died and ended up like this. Haven't heard anything about an afterlife. Unless this is the afterlife...whatever. It's not all bad. I'm not tired, don't have to eat." Santana shrugs lightly.

"I'm definitely okay though. I can do shit I couldn't do when I was alive because you know, being a broke college student and all that shit. I can actually see the world. It's peaceful." Rachel feels relieved hearing Santana say that.

"That's...comforting. I'm very happy that you're okay." Rachel says smiling slightly.

"Now, just tell me you'll try to be okay and I can be happy." Santana says with a warm smile and Rachel nods her head.

"I'll try, for you." Santana smiles widely at Rachel and nods her head.

"I'll take it. I love you and if you try anything this fucking stupid again, you are going to _regret_ being here with me." Rachel giggles softly and nods her head.

"Okay, I love you too." She says softly.

"Take care of yourself." Santana says before leaning forward to press a kiss to Rachel's forehead. Tears stain her cheeks once against as she feels the small vibration against her skin and watches as Santana's body fades away.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

It's now been 6 months 3 weeks, and 34 minutes since Rachel lost the love of her life but...she's okay. Well, she's more okay than she was before. Some days are harder than others but Rachel manages for Santana. Since seeing her, Rachel has moved back to New York and has been focusing solely on her dream, needing to achieve it for herself and Santana.

Anxious, Rachel is rushing down the busy side walks of Brooklyn, trying to get to her audition as quickly as she can. There'd been a delay with her train and she now would be late if she doesn't hurry. Coming to an intersection, Rachel impatiently taps her foot as she waits for the light to turn. Surprisingly, there's little traffic right now so Rachel decides to take her chances with the light. Turning her head both ways, she steps out into the street and quickly jogs across 3 lanes before she turns her head and notices a bus that has just turned much faster than she expected.

"Damn, that look like it hurt." Rachel hears Santana say from beside her. Turning her head, confused Rachel furrows her eyebrows at the woman.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" She asks. Santana turns her head towards her then nods it to the scene in front of them.

They're standing on the sidewalk and there are police cars, an ambulance, a bus and many bystanders. Rachel looks at the police questioning people and trying to clear the scene of busybodies. But then..she sees it. At least 20 feet in front of the bus, is her body lying in a very unnatural way, in the middle of the street.

"Oh god..." She gasps, hand coming to cover her mouth.

"Am I?" Rachel begins to walk towards the scene but then steps back, having changed her mind.

"You are." Santana responds softly.

"I told you to take care of yourself." She continues.

"I did! I came back to New York and I've been working like a maniac! I even put on some weight!" Rachel says, still in shock.

"Well, maybe you should've done a better job." Santana jokes, earning a glare from the shorter woman.

"Are you okay? Y'know, with being dead?" Santana asks and Rachel sighs softly, returning her gaze to the scene before her.

"Well I did just find out, so I haven't been given much time to process all of this...although as much as I'd like to say I'm sad...I'm not. Yes, I am sad for the ones I've left behind but...I think I'm the happiest I've been in months." Rachel turns to Santana with a smile. Santana closes the distance between them, wrapping her arms around Rachel and smiling when she feels slender arms wrapping around her neck in return.

"I missed you so much." Santana says breathlessly as her cheeks become wet with tears of joy.

"Me too." Rachel pulls back just far enough so that she can capture Santana's lips in her own. Both women smiling against each others lips and holding each other close, are the happiest they've ever been.

* * *

**A/N: If you made it here, thanks for reading and feel free to share your thoughts. Til next time. **


	13. I wanna be a fruit too

Santana isn't sure how she got an invitation to Rachel's bachelorette party, but she didn't think about it much. Assuming it was an accident because who would invite their ex to their wedding, knowing said ex is still love with her. They'd been broken up for a year and no matter what Santana said or did, Rachel didn't want her back unless she proved to her that she wanted this commitment. Santana was afraid of marriage when they were together and if she's being honest, she still is. Rachel knew that Santana was the one but didn't feel like Santana felt the same. When the topic of marriage would pop up, Santana would shut down, ignoring it at all costs.

Now Rachel is getting married to Jesse St. James. Who even names someone that? Santana thinks to herself as she sits in the bar of her hotel. Santana knows this is a stupid idea and she knows she shouldn't have thought anything about the invitation. Of course it got sent to her, she and Rachel still share the same circle of friends. Santana knows she just should've stayed home but she can't let Rachel just...walk away. Maybe she's too little, too late but she doesn't care. Santana can't care because if she does, she'll just back out of it.

Santana didn't get an invitation to the wedding but she'd seen Quinn's. It was in May. That's when Rachel always wanted to get married because the weather is nice enough for it to be hosted outside. The wedding is at a vineyard in California which is why the bachelorette party is in Vegas. They're close enough that the wedding party doesn't have to travel too far for the wedding...which is in 3 days. In 3 days, Santana's chance will be gone.

When Santana found out Rachel was dating Jesse again, she almost exploded from rage. He doesn't deserve her in Santana's eyes. To Santana, he's done more damage to Rachel than she and Quinn ever have so why would she want to marry him? Since Santana and Rachel have only been broken up a year so they couldn't have been together very long before the engagement, which only enraged Santana more. Did Rachel ever love her if she's getting married so quickly? Santana wonders as she swallows some of the brown liquid from her glass. Enjoying the warmth and burn of the alcohol, she slowly swallows and grabs her phone, calling Quinn.

"Hello?" She answers. The background is loud, almost so loud that Santana can't hear Quinn answer.

"Tell me to go home." She says softly into the phone.

"Hold on San." Quinn says and as Santana holds the phone, she hears the music in the background getting further and further away.

"Okay, what did you say?" Quinn questions. Santana sighs and drains the rest of her glass.

"Tell me to go home Q." She sadly slurs.

"Where are you? Are you drunk?" Quinn asks concerned for her friend. Quinn knows how hard Santana has been taking their breakup and was there when Santana broke down after finding out about the upcoming wedding.

"I'm not drunk. Not sober, but not drunk. Yet." Quinn sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, knowing her friend is lying.

"Where are you Santana?" She asks again.

"Um...a bar." She says to Quinn then beckons the bartender and orders another drink.

"You don't need another drink San. I know this is hard but you can't drown yourself in booze!" Santana mocks Quinn silently then groans.

"How could she do this to me?" Santana, mostly to herself.

"San, Rachel didn't do anything to you. You guys broke up." She says gently.

"She dumped me for that douche bag!" Santana shouts, becoming angry.

"What does he have that I don't?!" She continues.

"San, calm down. Do you need me to get you a ride back to your apartment?" Quinn asks.

"Fuck that! We spent years together and they didn't mean shit to her! She-" Santana's voice cracks as mascara streaked tears stream down her cheeks.

"She never fucking loved me..." Santana say as she furiously wipes at her eyes, mad at herself for crying over someone who couldn't care less about her.

"You know that's not true. Just tell me where you are so I can get you home." Quinn says sympathetically, feeling for her friend. Santana's breathing is becoming ragged and her knuckles are turning white from clutching her phone and the glass in her hands so tightly. Santana wants to stop the pain but she can't...and she can't stop the sobs that take over her body.

"Shit..." Quinn mutters to herself.

After putting Santana on speakerphone, Quinn logs into Santana's find my Iphone app, having made Santana give it to her the last time something like this happened. Finding Santana's location, Quinn sighs to herself as she walks to the hotel across the street. Quinn quickly finds her sobbing friend sitting in a stool at the bar. As she makes her way to Santana, the bartender smiles at Quinn relieved she was there.

"San." Quinn puts her hand on Santana's shoulder as she watches her friends body shake with despair. When Santana doesn't respond, she rubs soothing circles on her back.

"Let's go to your room. What floor are you on?" Quinn asks once Santana calms slightly.

"7-7-7-16." Santana stammers while trying to catch her breath. Quinn gently grabs her arm and pulls Santana to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist and tossing Santana's over her shoulders. Quinn takes Santana's phone and puts it in her back pocket before guiding Santana out of the bar and slowly making their way to the elevators.

"Quinn?!" Quinn looks over her shoulder to see Rachel quickly approaching her and Santana. Cursing under her breath again, she answers Rachel.

"How did you find me?" She asks as Rachel looks at Santana curiously. A barely conscious Santana tries to smile at her before closing her eyes but it comes off as something between a scowl and grimace. Santana's head drops and Quinn feels Santana's legs give out as well. Santana dips slightly before Quinn catches her.

"What is she doing here? What is going on?" Rachel asks. Quinn sighs exhausted as she tries to keep Santana upright.

"Can you give me a hand?" She asks. Rachel quickly grabs Santana's waist and her other arm so that they can carry her to the elevator.

"Oh god, she smells likes a distillery. I'm sure she's flammable at this point." Rachel says as they reach the elevator doors. Quinn presses the call button and the doors open quickly to her relief. Once inside, Quinn hits 7 before speaking.

"Did you follow me?" Quinn asks, looking over Santana's bobbing head to see Rachel.

"Not intentionally at first. When you were leaving the bar, I tried to get your attention but you didn't hear me. I followed but then lost you outside..." Quinn sighs and shakes her head as the elevator doors open. Reading the sign, Quinn turns left and soon they're standing outside of Santana's room door.

"San?!" Quinn shouts while slapping Santana's face. Santana groans and moans but doesn't say anything coherent.

"I don't know where her room key is. She was just coherent less than 5 minutes ago!" Quinn says in an annoyed tone.

"Just hold her and I'll look." Rachel says gently. Quinn positions herself in front of Santana and pushes her up against the wall, holding her up by her waist.

"Hurry up. San is heavier than she looks." Quinn says as Santana's head comes to rest on her shoulder. Rachel searches Santana's front pockets, not finding a key but a loose ring. Pulling it out, Rachel realizes it's an engagement ring. Gasping and ceasing her previous movements, she examines the beautiful rose gold ring in her hand.

"What? Did you find it?" Rachel holds the ring out to Quinn to see and she shakes her head.

"Stay on task. Room key." Rachel swallows hard, nodding her head and continues to search Santana's pockets, placing the ring back where she found it and ignoring the pounding in her chest.

"It's not there. Where's her phone?" Rachel asks.

"My back pocket." Quinn says as a bead of sweat slides down her face. Rachel quickly grabs the phone, pulling off the case and revealing the key card, knowing Santana stashes small things like money and cards back there. Rachel quickly opens the door and helps Quinn guide Santana to the bed. Once she's lying down. Quinn stands and wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"Fuck...Sorry I dragged you into this. You can go back, I've got it from here." Quinn says as she sits next to Santana, taking the woman's shoes off.

"It's fine. Why don't you go back? I'm sure I'm the cause of all of this." Rachel gestures to Santana with her hand.

"She's just...hurting." Quinn says softly.

"Do you know why she's here?" Rachel asks as Santana mumbles something no one can understand.

"You accidentally sent her an invite. It was a whole thing but I thought she was okay..." Rachel slowly nods then sits at the foot of the bed, on the other side of Santana's feet.

"I'll stay. Go enjoy yourself. I made you come all the way here for me. It's the least I could do." Quinn sighs softly.

"I don't think it's a good idea. If she sees you..." Rachel holds up a hand and smiles politely.

"I know, but maybe we need to have a conversation." Quinn thinks it over before nodding.

"If you're sure."

"I am. Go have fun! Have a drink for me and Santana." Rachel jokes.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." Quinn says as she stands and walks towards the door.

"Of course. Good bye Quinn." Rachel says with a wave. Quinn tosses a wave over her shoulder as she leaves the room and Rachel looks at her passed out ex on the bed and sighs.

Rachel kicks her shoes off and climbs into the bed so she can undress Santana. Rachel unbuttons her jeans and tugs them off from the ankle then takes the ring from the pocket she found it in and sits it on the nightstand. Grabbing the bottom of Santana's shirt, Rachel tries to pull it over her head but Santana's arms are too limp. After some maneuvering she gets the shirt off and tosses it on a chair.

"Mmm..." Santana hums as she turns on her side with her head near the edge of the bed. Rachel searches the room for a waste basket and puts in near Santana's head once she gets one. Sighing to herself, Rachel sits down next to Santana's head, glancing at the ring on the nightstand.

"You decided that now is when you'd want to marry me? When I'm already supposed to be in love with someone else..." Rachel shakes her head at herself.

When Jesse came back into her life, Rachel just assumed it was the universe telling her they belonged together. Rachel knew she was moving on quickly and while she wasn't over Santana, she did accept that it may never work out between them. Rachel just wanted to marry the woman so that they could build a life together but Santana couldn't do it. Santana was afraid of that kind of commitment and Rachel didn't want to leave...but she wasn't left with much of a choice. Jesse came along and proposed after they'd been together 5 months and Rachel didn't think to say no. Jesse is a good guy with her best interest at heart. No, Rachel isn't in love with him the way she was with Santana but she's sure that will come with time.

"Ugh..." Santana groans, cracking open an eye. Rachel smiles softly as she sits next to her and touches her shoulder.

"Get some sleep. You're going to need it." She says. Santana groans again and closes her eyes.

"Why...why doesn't she love me? Q...I just want -I just want her back." Santana hiccups. Rachel shakes her head. Santana has no idea she's even here.

"Santana -"

"No! no..." Santana widely sweeps her arm in the air, almost hitting Rachel in the face.

"I don't...wanna hear it." She says slowly.

"No one loves me...I thought that was okay as long as she did...but now." Santana sighs and tries to move to her back but fails miserably. Santana's hair falls over her face and she weakly blows a few strands out of her way.

"San, you're drunk. Just sleep it off." Rachel slides her hand down to Santana's back and rubs small circles over her smooth skin after moving the rest of Santana's hair from her face.

"What's that douche got that I don't? Ima fuckin' catch..." Santana slurs, glancing at Rachel through bleary red eyes.

"An- an- and y'know what? I bet...I bet she'll come crawling back when she..." Rachel isn't able make out the last part of Santana's sentence as she begins to mumble.

"Santana, you do know I am Rachel right?" Rachel says but Santana doesn't respond.

"Make the world stop spinning." Santana whines as she puts a hand on her head.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Rachel asks.

"No...I want Rachel." Santana's arm drops across her head as she begins to cry.

"San...honey I'm right here. You don't have to cry." Rachel says as she scoots closer to Santana. Santana slowly shakes her head and is finally able to move to lie on her back, sprawling her legs and arms across the bed.

"I just wanna marry her... an have loud Berry babies. I wanna be a fruit too! fuck being a Lopez!" Santana shouts through her cries. Rachel can't help but chuckle at that one.

"Okay San. You don't have to cry. We can talk about it." She says as she gently cups her face in both hands, wiping away Santana's tears with her thumbs.

"Quinn...Ima needs you to stop touching me like this. I'm...I don't wanna sex you." Rachel furrows her eyebrows confused at how wiping away tears could be taken as a sexual advance, but then again it _is_ Santana.

"I'm not Quinn...but okay. I won't touch you." Rachel puts her hands in her laps and stares at the intoxicated woman before her, thinking how beautiful she still is even in this state.

"I was gonna pro...propoo? Umm...ask her to marry me. I know it's too late but fuck that guy!"

"Why would you come all the way here to do that?" Rachel asks curiously, knowing she'll get an honest answer if she can comprehend it.

"Because I say I'm okay, but I'm not okay! I had...this perfect little person and I fucked it up because I was scared of a paper! Fuck that paper!" Santana shouts again, trying to sit up on her elbows but failing once again to position herself.

"I think I'm -" Rachel was able to read Santana's body language in time to realize she was going to vomit so she quickly helped Santana to her side, holding the waste basket to her face. As Santana emptied the contents of her stomach, Rachel tries to hold her hair back and not vomit herself.

"I really want to be mad at you for being so irresponsible but I guess we all do dumb things when we're hurting." Rachel says as Santana lies back on the bed and she sets down the trash can.

"You sound like Rachel." Santana says softly. Rachel shakes her head, giving up her attempts to tell her she is indeed Rachel.

"I'll get you some water." Rachel says as she gets off the bed. Scanning the room, she spots a bottle of water sitting on the desk in the corner and silently thanks every higher being that she doesn't have to leave Santana alone to get her something to drink. Sitting next to Santana again, Rachel helps her sit up and presses the water bottle against her lips.

"I can do it!" Santana says aggressively then roughly grabs the bottle from Rachel, causing the water pour out onto her face. Rachel tries not to laugh but she can't help the giggle that escapes her lips after seeing Santana's shocked expression.

"Sometimes you should just take the help." She says and Santana rolls her eyes as Rachel takes the bottle from her. Santana tries to wipe her face but isn't successful then lies back down on her side.

"I'm gonna sleep now." Santana says as her eyes close. Rachel continues to watch her for a few minutes then stands to empty the trash can once Santana begins to snore.

Rachel sits the water bottle on the nightstand and brings the clean trash can back to Santana's side of the bed. After, she begins to search Santana's bag for pain medication knowing the woman doesn't travel without any because she's prone to migraines. Rachel finds what she's looking for then sits the bottle down next to the water on the nightstand. Rachel wraps Santana in the bedding then goes to lie in the bed parallel to Santana's, knowing tomorrow is going to be a lot more work.

* * *

Head pounding, Santana groans as the sunlight creeps in from the window shining on her eyes. Mumbling curse words in Spanish to herself, Santana pulls the duvet she's wrapped in all the way up until it's over her head.

"There's medicine on the nightstand." Rachel says and Santana almost jumps from the bed, pushing herself to one side of it. Untangling herself from the bedding, Santana looks at Rachel wide eyed as her hand clutches her heart.

"Jesus, fuck!" She says as she tries to control her breathing. Santana squints her eyes at Rachel, sure she's hallucinating and she isn't really in her hotel room.

"What the fuck?" She says quietly as she sits up and crosses her legs.

"How's your head?" Rachel asks calmly as she watches Santana from the other bed.

"Am I – am I high? No fucking way you're actually here." She says, trying to convince herself.

"I assure you I'm not a figment of your imagination or a drug induced hallucination." Rachel is lying on her side facing Santana with her hair draping to one side. Seeing Rachel like this isn't helping Santana's heartbeat return to normal.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I could ask you the same thing. I think it would be best if you went first." Rachel responds. Santana is embarrassed and she doesn't get embarrassed, she just owns it. Did she call Rachel last night? What happened? She's unsure and can't believe she let herself get blackout drunk.

"Care to elaborate?" Rachel says once Santana doesn't respond.

"No. No this isn't real." Santana tries to get out of bed but winces at the pain in her head. Slowly she grabs the water bottle and pain pills from the nightstand and quickly ingests them, drinking the remainder of the water to try to combat the cotton growing in her mouth.

"Dios mio! Is that smell, me?" Santana says after smelling the remnants of her night on her skin.

"Santana-"

"Wait, I can only handle one problem at a time. I'm going to shower and you can fill me in on why you're here after." Santana says as she drags herself from the bed.

Rachel doesn't respond as Santana goes into the bathroom. 15 minutes later Santana comes back in the room, wearing only a towel, she walks over to her suitcase and grabs something quick to wear then disappears back into the bathroom, ignoring Rachel all the while. Santana comes out a second time in sweatpants and a tank top. Hovering by the bathroom door, Santana crosses her arms and bites the inside of her cheek, not really knowing what to say.

"Why are you here San?" Rachel asks and Santana suddenly finds her feet very interesting.

"It's Vegas and I'm me..." She says with a weak shrug of her shoulders. Rachel sighs and sits up on the bed.

"Do you think maybe you could tell me the truth?" She asks and Santana sighs and scans the room, unable to meet Rachel's eyes. That's when she notices the ring on the nightstand and feels her blood run cold. Rachel follows her gaze but decides to ignore it.

"Santana." She calls out. Santana sighs and clenches her jaw.

"What do you want me to say Rachel?" Santana asks defensively, crossing her arms.

"I want you to tell me what you came to tell me. I didn't mean to send you an invitation..." Rachel says softly.

"Whatever, it's just a coincidence we're both here." Santana says with a shrug. Rachel sighs and shakes her head.

"A coincidence? Really, Santana?" Santana only shrugs again.

"You know what? Fine. If you're going to be that way, be that way." Rachel says frustrated as she stands from the bed.

"I hope that you feel better as your hangover clears." Rachel walks over to her shoes and bends over to put them on.

"Wait." Santana says softly before chewing her bottom lip nervously. Rachel stops, stands upright and looks at her.

"What happened last night?" She asks.

"You were drunk and called Quinn. We brought you to your room and I stayed the night to make sure you were okay." Rachel says and Santana nods, relieved she didn't actually call Rachel.

"Well...thanks. You didn't have to do that." Rachel nods her head.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you." Santana looks into Rachel's eyes for the first time since this conversation started, feeling tears begin to sting her eyes.

"Santana, can we just talk? Please?" Rachel pleads, taking hesitant steps towards the other woman.

"There's nothing I can say...I just...fuck!" Santana tilts her head backwards to stop her tears from falling. Soon she feels two soft hands on her forearms, gently pulling them from her chest. Looking down at Rachel, her tears fall and the smaller woman cups her right cheek, wiping them with her thumb.

"Why did you come here Santana?" Rachel asks again. Santana looks down, trying to talk as more tears flood her eyes.

"Rachel...I love you so much. I-I -I don't know how to do this without you..." Santana says softly, stammering over her words as her emotions take over. Rachel feels her heart break seeing Santana this way. Santana lets out a shaky breath before speaking again.

"I just...I don't know what I was thinking." Rachel slides her hand into Santana's and presses her body against hers, resting her head on the slightly taller woman's chest then placing her other hand on the back of Santana's neck, gently caressing her skin.

"Just tell me." Rachel says softly.

"I want...I want you to marry _me_, not him. I was scared that if we got married, it would ruin us but...I'm ruined without you. I need you." Santana says through her tears. Rachel continues to hold to her until she's calm.

"Ask me." Rachel says, stepping back slightly from Santana. Santana wipes her eyes, slightly confused.

"Huh?" She responds.

"Ask me what you came here to ask me." Rachel says with a small smile on her lips and tears building in her eyes. Santana takes both of her hands as she gets down on one knee, sniffling before speaking.

"What about your douche? Don't you love _him_?" Santana questions spitefully.

"San...I know all of this happened very quickly but it never changed how I feel about you." Rachel says softly, looking into the other woman's eyes.

Deciding to leave her negative comments to herself and wanting to seize the opportunity, Santana takes both of Rachel's hands as she gets down on one knee and sniffling before speaking.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" Rachel's tear spill over as she looks down at the woman she loves, _finally_ asking for her hand in marriage. Smiling brightly, Rachel pulls Santana to her feet.

"I honestly thought you'd never ask. I would love to be your wife Santana." Santana leans in to kiss Rachel when she feels a hand on her chest stopping her. Santana feels her heart drop in the silence around them.

"I just have to end my previous engagement." Rachel says, happy she decided to do the marriage application _after _the ceremony. Santana lets out a sigh of relief, having thought Rachel quickly changed her mind.

"I thought you were going to say no." Rachel shakes her head.

"I've waited years to hear those words, there's no way I'd ever turn it down." Rachel says, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm going to deliver some bad news, cancel some things and I'll be back." Rachel turns to leave when Santana grabs her wrist, drawing her attention.

"Maybe you don't have to cancel everything. There can still be a wedding." Rachel smiles at Santana and squeezes her hand before leaving the room.

* * *

"I had no idea this crazy plot twist was gonna happen but I'm glad I got ordained for it. I know pronounce you, partners for life. You may kiss the bride." Artie says as he watches two of his high school friends finally take the next step in their relationship.

Santana smiles as Rachel presses her lips against hers, wondering why she was ever afraid to marry this woman. Santana didn't know Rachel could look anymore beautiful but this moment proved her wrong. Rachel looks out to into the crowd to see her friends and family, happy to share this day with her even if it didn't go the way they expected.

"Now, you can be a fruit too." Rachel says to Santana as they walk down the aisle.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asks while gazing at her curiously. Rachel giggles and shakes her head.

"Nothing. I love you Mrs. Berry." Santana smiles softly and kisses Rachel's cheek.

"I love you too, Mrs. Berry. I can't wait to get you alone." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"What? It doesn't even count if you don't consummate it." Rachel giggles as they continue to walk.

Santana and Rachel know they're going to have a long road ahead of them but they'll take on whatever life throws at them, together.


	14. Baby Fever

Santana mumbled to herself in frustration as she sat in her office at her shared, newly purchased home in New Jersey. She and Rachel decided it was close enough to New York that their commute wouldn't be effected too much and it was a more affordable option. Santana has always been more financially savvy than her wife so it only made sense that she took care of their finances...but it doesn't mean she enjoys doing so. As she stares at the bills in front of her, she rubs her temples wishing she never agreed to solely handle them. Too many due dates and too many people to pay for Santana's liking. There was a knock on the door and Santana let out a sigh of relief, grateful for the distraction.

"Santana?" Rachel calls out as she gently pushing open the door. Santana doesn't normally like to be disturbed when she's in her office so Rachel tries not to bother her.

"Yeah?" Santana answers as she leans back in her chair, a smile gracing her lips as her eyes land on her wife.

They had been married for 3 years now but every time her eyes land on the white gold band around Rachel's finger, her heart flutters. Santana never thought she'd be married and least of all, to one Rachel Berry but after moving to New York after high school and sharing a loft, Santana saw her in a new light and realized how much time she'd wasted hating the diva before her. Which is why Santana makes sure that Rachel knows how much she loves and appreciates her every day.

"Hi." Rachel says softly as she reaches Santana.

"Hi." Santana responds lovingly as she takes Rachel's hand and pulls her to sit in her lap. Rachel wraps her arms around her neck and Santana nestles herself against her chest. Rachel smiles warmly then plants a kiss to Santana's head.

"I assume I'm not disturbing you." She says.

"Oh, you are but I welcome it. Please disturb me." Santana mumbles against Rachel.

"Well, in that case...I want to talk about something." Santana pulls Rachel closer and lets out a sigh of contentment.

"What's up?" She asks as Rachel begins to massage her scalp with her fingertips, eliciting a moan of delight.

"Well, today on my way home there was this woman and the most adorable baby I'd ever seen and it made me think...I want a baby." Santana's head shoots up and she looks at Rachel with creased eyebrows.

"I don't think I heard you correctly. You want a what?"

"A baby." Fear briefly flashes across Santana's face before a look of shock settles in.

"Like now? In this...like...what?" Santana says, attempting to collect her thoughts.

"Yes, we're both where we would like to be in our careers, we have the resources. I think this might be

the best time." Santana sits back, eyebrows still creased and stares off into space. She was not expecting that. Rachel and Santana had plans to have children but Santana thought that would come when they were in their 30's not when she was only 27.

"San, are you okay?" Rachel says, snapping her out of her daze.

"I-uh, yeah I'm fine." She responds softly.

"So? What do you think?" Rachel asks anxiously. Springing this up on Santana made her nervous and she didn't prepare herself for Santana to say no.

"I...can I have more time to think about it? I just...that's a big decision." Rachel nods her head in response, realizing Santana is right. This is a big decision so she'd be willing to give her some time.

"How much time would you like?" Santana shrugs.

"I don't know. A week?" Rachel nods. If Santana wants a week to decide, she'll give her that...but no one said she couldn't try to to convince her.

* * *

"Do you think I'm trying to manipulate her?" Rachel says into her phone. Today she invited Santana to the park to show her a glimpse of parenthood, but is now regretting her decision feeling as though she should give Santana her time, without meddling.

"Manipulating? No. As long as you're showing her the good and bad of parenting." Quinn responds on the other end. Rachel and Quinn have grown close over the years and have become real friends.

"I just think that if she saw how happy people with children are, she'd be more likely to agree."

"So...you don't plan on showing her the other side of it?" Quinn asks in a calm even tone.

"I'm sure she's aware of the negative aspects..." Rachel trails off and Quinn chuckles.

"That is definitely manipulation Rach. You don't want her to agree then you have a kid and she hates it and hates you for tricking her into it. You'll doom your marriage if you do and Santana can _not_ come stay with me." Quinn says and Rachel sighs as her phone vibrates in her hand. Quickly glancing at the screen she sees a text from Santana.

**San: The back of your head is very sexy ;)**

Rachel chuckles to herself before speaking to Quinn again.

"Okay, I have to go. Thanks for the advice."

"Any time. Good luck." Quinn says then ends the phone call. Rachel looks behind her and sees Santana walking towards the bench she's sitting on.

"Is there a reason you wanted to come to the park today?" Santana says as she sits next to Rachel on the bench. Rachel shrugs then kisses her cheek.

"It's a nice day, I thought we could enjoy the weather." She responds. Santana eyes her suspiciously but doesn't comment on the fact that Rachel is sitting across from a playground.

"Okay, Who were you talking to on the phone?" Santana casually asks.

"Quinn. I called to check in with her while I waited for you." Rachel says, grinning.

"And how is she? I haven't talked to her for a while." Santana says as she looks at her surroundings. There's kids playing on the playground, running around and plenty of parents standing around with babies in strollers. Santana knows her wife too well, this isn't just a random outting for them to enjoy.

"She's well. Of course, still working to climb the corporate ladder." Rachel responds.

Santana slowly nods her head as she watches a woman with her baby on the far end of the playground. The child is crying and the mother is trying her best to console them but...it's not working. Thinking of having to do that right now, makes Santana shudder...but as Santana continues to scan the playground, she sees a father holding his kid up in the air as they pretend to be an airplane, having the time of their lives and she has to admit it's kind of cute.

"Quinn is cutthroat. She'll own that firm sooner or later." Santana responds, continuing to people watch. Rachel nods as she carefully watches her wife, gauging her reaction to their surroundings. They sit in silence for a while before Santana speaks up.

"If we sit here too long, people are going to think we're pedophiles or something." She glances at Rachel who shrugs.

"I suppose. What would you like to do?" Santana decides she'll entertain her wife's poorly executed plan for a while and won't suggest they just go home.

"Let's at least walk around." Santana stands, Rachel following and they make their way to a path and begin to walk, hand in hand.

"How was your day?" Rachel asks Santana as they begin their stroll.

"Not too bad, same shit different day. How about yours?" Santana asks.

They're conversation continues as they walk along the path passing bikers, skateboarders and runners. As they approach a hotdog stand, Santana notices a mother with 3 children, struggling to keep everything in order. She's holding the hand of a little girl who looks to be about 3, a stroller with a smaller child inside and an excited 5 year old is tugging on her pants for attention while she digs around in her purse. Rachel is talking so Santana isn't sure she's noticed.

As they come a bit closer, the 3 year old darts off after the mother kneels down to tie the shoe of her other child. Santana groans as she watches the little girl run in her direction, the mother still completely oblivious. Santana moves into the path of the happy 3 year old and kneels down, smiling at her as the girl attempts to redirect her path to avoid Santana. Rachel stop walking and watches the scene before her.

"Hey, you're really fast!" She says kindly to the little girl. The girl offers her a smile, around the hand she has in her mouth.

"Wanna race?! First person to your mom wins!" Santana says excitedly with a warm smile. The girl nods her head and turns back in the direction she came from.

"Okay. Ready? Go!" Santana says and the girl takes off full speed. Santana laughs happily at the child as she slowly jogs behind her until they reach the woman at the hotdog stand.

"Abigail!" The woman exclaims as the little girl runs into her legs. The mother quickly picks her up and hugs her while letting out a relieved sigh, before scolding the girl for running off. Once she notices Santana, she offers an appreciative smile.

"Thank you so much! I know I look like the worst mother in the world now." She says with an embarrassed blush.

"Don't worry about it. I see you have your hands full." Santana says with a wave of her hand.

"You don't know the half of it." The mother jokes.

"Do you have kids?" She asks to which Santana grants her a head shake.

"Well then you really don't know the half of it." The mother laughs to herself.

"They're a burden, believe me! But it's a burden I'm happy to carry. If you have kids, you'll see what I mean. I hope I'm not holding you up, I can get pretty talkative." She says with a small smile.

"Not at all. Have a nice day." Santana says then turns to see Rachel standing a few feet from her, grinning. She walks over to her and they continue their walk.

* * *

Today's plan is a lot more obvious but Rachel doesn't care. After seeing Santana with that little girl yesterday, it only made her want children with the woman even more. Rachel told Santana she wanted to go shopping so they're in the city, walking with a few bags. Rachel wasn't lying when she said she wanted to go shopping, she just wants to make sure they get to the store she wants.

"What the hell is Carter's?" Santana asks as she walks beside Rachel.

"A store." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Obviously. What do they sell?"

"Clothes." Rachel says as she rounds a corner.

"We're here!" She excitedly sing songs as she pulls open the door and disappears inside. Santana rolls her eyes and enters the store...confused as to why Rachel wanted to come to a kids clothing store.

"What the hell..." Santana mutters to herself as she looks for her wife.

"Rachel?" She calls out and Rachel pops her head out from a rack on the other side of the store. There's a bright smile plastered on her face and Santana can't help the way her heart reacts to it. Shaking her head at herself, she makes her way over to Rachel who's excitedly pushing a pair of socks towards her.

"Look at these! Aren't the cute?!" Santana looks at the dark blue socks with basketballs on them and creases her eyebrows.

"They're socks." She states plainly.

"But they're so small! Imagine the tiny little feet that could fit these!" Santana really wants to be irritated with all this baby stuff, but she can't find it in her heart to be. Not when Rachel is this excited over socks.

"Okay, they're cute." She says and Rachel puts the socks down then continues to move through the store, Santana following closely behind.

"Look at the little shirts! They're so adorable." Rachel says then gasps and quickly grabs a set of bibs. Holding it out towards Santana, she reads the wording on the bib with the elephant out loud.

"Mommy's little peanut!" Rachel turns the bibs around to look at the rest of them, a giddy smile on her lips.

"Don't you want a little peanut San?" She asks but continues looking around the store when Santana doesn't answer quick enough.

Santana looks around the store while Rachel runs around shrieking like a mad woman whenever she finds something cute. Santana thinks some of the clothes in here are cute. She imagines how cute a kid would be with a little bow in their hair or a bow tie...but that doesn't mean she wants a baby. Santana isn't a nurturing person and isn't sure she can handle a baby. If she's being honest, she's afraid...no, she's terrified. No matter how cute the clothes are, babies are more than just adorable clothes. They're money, time and hard work...and Santana isn't sure she's ready to share her wife just yet.

"Finished?" Santana asks Rachel after she finds her looking at toddler clothing.

"Yes. We can leave." Rachel says calmly, her excitement dying down slightly.

"Great, I'm starving." Santana says as she walks to the exit. Once on the street again, Rachel wraps her arm around Santana's and grabs her hand with her other arm while breathing out a sigh of contentment.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Santana asks.

"Yes. I just wish I had a mini version of us to buy things for."

"I don't have to worry about you walking into a baby ward right? Because I don't think for better or worse includes kidnapping." Santana jokes and Rachel playfully slaps her arm.

"Seriously though, why do you want a kid anyway? They're leeches disguised as things that will make you happy. Babies are only cute for survival purposes. The human race needs to survive so they're cute enough that the parents can tolerate all their needy bullshit and have another human around to make more people. They serve no actual purpose." Santana says and Rachel stops walking staring at Santana in disbelief.

"What?" Santana asks.

"Is that how you really feel? You told me you wanted kids before we were married."

"I do, but I still see them for what they are. They suck the life out of you. Your time, energy, money."

"So what about love Santana? I want children with you because I love you and what better token of our love than to create a life? A person who is the physical embodiment of what we mean to each other? If you don't see that..." Rachel shakes her head.

"I guess I'm a leech too? I require all of those things you just named as well" Rachel says sadly, now looking towards the ground.

"Rachel, I didn't mean it like that." Santana moves towards Rachel to have her step back.

"I'll see you at home." She says quietly then turns on her heels and begins to walk.

"Rachel!" Santana calls but it falls on deaf ears. Santana groans, knowing she's getting the silent treatment when she gets home.

* * *

Santana was able to get Rachel to talk to her again but it wasn't easy. Rachel deserted her plans to convince Santana after their trip to the store. Santana told Rachel why she's so apprehensive about a baby right now and Rachel understands her concerns so she's accepted she'll get her answer when this week ends. Santana is now sitting in her office at the agency she works for, waiting for her client to arrive. Santana had been freelance for years but after buying a house and getting married, she wanted something more stable.

"Santana!" Her client, Heather exclaims as she walks into her office. They've worked together many other times over the years with the publication of Heather's wildly successful previous books. Santana and Heather could almost consider each other friends.

"Hey Heath- why do you have a baby?" She asks the taller blue eyed blonde, pushing a stroller into her office.

"I told Harry I'd have to bring him with me for our meeting, He didn't tell you?" Heather asks, coming closer to Santana's desk.

"No, he didn't." Santana says in annoyed tone, considering hiring a new assistant.

" Sorry about that. It won't be a problem will it?" Heather asks and Santana shakes her head.

"It's fine. If you were anyone else I'd tell you to get the hell out." She says and Heather chuckles.

"I don't doubt that. Plus, it's about time you met Asher. I didn't see you my entire pregnancy." Heather says as she picks up her son from the stroller. Santana stands and walks over to them, smiling as she looks down at the blonde bundle in her arms.

"He's cute." She says.

"You want to hold him?" Heather offers and Santana quickly shakes her head.

"I shouldn't...germs and all that." Heather waves her off and pushes the baby towards Santana.

"Oh, okay I guess we're doing this." Santana says hurried as she holds her arms out to take the baby.

"Just support his neck...and there!" Heather says once he's safely in Santana's arms. Santana stands stiffly, afraid to move.

"I don't- what do I do with him?" Santana asks and Heather laughs.

"He's not going to bite you. Relax." She says and sits in the chair by Santana's desk.

Santana takes a tentative step, watching the gurgling baby in her arms. Santana can handle kids but infants, she knows nothing about other than them being incredibly fragile. When Asher doesn't react negatively to her step, Santana slowly makes her way to her desk, sitting on top of it and facing Heather.

"I take it you don't have much experience with babies." Heather says as she pours herself a glass of water.

"Uh-definitely not. I mean, I've seen them but that's about it." Santana says, glancing down at the baby who is now softly cooing, causing her to smile. Santana rocks him gently as he brings his hand towards his face. Asher looks like he's going to scratch himself so Santana attempts to grab his hand but he grabs her finger instead, grinning at her.

"That's mine." She says softly and Asher gurgles and coos at her. Santana looks at the tiny fingers wrapped around her finger and feels her heart melt.

"He likes you. It's probably because of your boobs." Heather says and Santana smirks.

"Everyone loves the girls." Heather chuckles.

"You and Rachel thought about kids yet?" Heather asks.

"As a matter of fact, we've been talking about it. I'm not sure." She tells her.

"You want kids?" Heather asks curiously.

"I do, I just...I don't know if I'm ready to change everything. I'll have to share Rachel and take care of this little person who depends on me for like everything. It sounds exhausting and it's fucking scary." Santana says, allowing herself to be honest about her feelings.

"I felt the same way. I thought I'd never get another moment alone with my husband and that I'd somehow kill my baby. It freaked me out so much but you adapt. You realize that, yeah you're sharing your spouse but it's refreshing because you see this whole other side of them you'd never seen if it weren't for the kid. I know it made me fall harder for my husband and I love having him to help with all the hard shit that comes with kids. I was so afraid I'd be a bad mom because I've never been...what you'd expect from a mother." Heather pauses to lick her lips.

"I don't do emotions and all that girly shit, I'm from south side Chicago! Emotions don't help you survive. But I realized kids don't need that. They don't need you to be emotional, they just need you to help them deal with their emotions which is way easier than it seems. Plus, they've got Rachel and she can literally display any emotion at the drop of a hat. Point is, if you love the little bastard and try to be the best parent you can be, then you're doing something right a d they probably won't end up being a serial killer." Heather says with a small smile. Then she clasps her hands together and says.

"Alright, now lets do this." Santana looks at her with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't you want him back?" She asks and Heather shakes her head.

"I could use the break and you seem to be doing great for someone who hasn't held a baby before." Santana nods softly then begins to get to business.

* * *

"Yes." Santana says, coming into her house after leaving work. Rachel glances at the foyer from her spot in the kitchen.

"Did you say something?" She says loudly. Santana walks in to the kitchen and sits at the island.

"I said, yes." Rachel's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I didn't ask you anything...are you feeling okay?" She jokes and Santana chuckles.

"I feel fine. My answer is yes. Let's have a baby." Rachel stares at her wide eyed, in shock briefly.

"Are you serious Santana? If this is a joke-"

"It's no joke. I want a beautiful baby with my beautiful wife." Rachel shrieks in excitement then runs over and kisses Santana, almost knocking her from her seat.

"Are you sure?! What changed your mind?" Rachel asks, trying to rein in her excitement but failing miserably. Santana stands as she collects herself then looks at her wife.

"I'm still terrified I'll fuck up but... just realized that no matter what, I've got you by my side and I can handle anything when Rachel Berry has my back. "

"Rachel _Lopez_." Rachel corrects with a smile.

"I'm afraid too but that doesn't mean we shouldn't do it or that we won't be excellent parents. Also, there's no one else I'd rather start this journey with." Rachel continues, smiling sweetly before pecking Santana's lips.

"Ditto. So. how about we start trying, now?" Santana pulls Rachel against her by her waist, gently pushes towards the marble top island then hoists her up on top of it.

"Gladly." Rachel says before pressing her lips against Santana's and begins working on the buttons of her shirt.

* * *

**A/N: Since i missed Valentine's day, enjoy the double upload. See ya soon. **


	15. Dinner Plans

As Santana sat to the couch, she glanced her phone for the time. 6:47. Beginning to get hungry and having no desire to cook, she looks at her wife on the other end of the couch who is reading a book.

"You want to go out for dinner?" Rachel looks up at her with an excited smile.

"Are you asking me out?!" She says and Santana chuckles.

"I just figured you were hungry." Rachel's smile continues to grow.

"Yes but _you_ want to take_ me_ out for dinner?" She says in a giddy tone. Santana watches on with an amused smile knowing what's coming next. Rachel sits her book down and jumps to her feet with an excited shriek.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel is practically bouncing up and down. Santana chuckles and shakes her head.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because you _really_ like me! As much as I like you and that makes he happy!" She answers.

"You're insanely dramatic. You know we're married right?" Santana asks with a lifted eyebrow.

"Ahh! I have to get ready!" Rachel claps excitedly then skips off to their bedroom, leaving a slightly confused and amused Santana in the living room.

"I just wanted to eat..." Santana says to herself standing from the couch and heading towards the bedroom, hearing her wife giggling to herself from the hall.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and I want to thank everyone for their feedback. I got a lot of continuation requests about the glee/victorious crossover chapter and I'm not sure it'll become an entire story but I am planning to write an epilogue for it...and maybe a prequel or something but that one is more up in the air. As always, thanks for reading and I'll see ya soon. **


	16. All that you are

**A/N: Supernatural one here. Suggested by a friend and I gave it a shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

"5 signs your girlfriend is a succubus..."

Rachel read aloud to herself. Rachel has admitted to herself that this is silly. There's no way her girlfriend is actually a _demon_. The thought alone was absurd! But as Rachel continues to read the more things are starting to make sense.

"Number one, your friends and family hate her." Rachel continues to read.

In Rachel's opinion, her friends and family don't _hate_ Santana, they're just...not fond of her. Rachel sits back, thinking back to her previous conversation with Kurt and Mercedes earlier this week. They'd met for lunch and had already met Santana a few months ago once things began to get serious with her.

"Rae, I love you but I can't keep lying anymore. Something isn't right with that girl." Mercedes says. Kurt gives her a pointed look that she waves off.

"You're my girl and I love you. I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't know what it is but she gives me the heebie jeebies." Mercedes shudders slightly.

"I don't understand. Where is -Kurt do you feel like this too?" Rachel asks, perplexed by Mercedes declaration. Turning to see her best friend's sheepish smile, Rachel sighs lightly.

"You both told me you liked her." She says and Kurt reaches across the table, taking Rachel's hand in his.

"We lied. Yes, we shouldn't have but you seem so happy with her and we didn't want to ruin that." He pats the back of her hand before letting go.

"So why are you telling me now?" She asks.

"To protect you. We realize we should've told you sooner but it is hard to get a moment with you without her around." Kurt explains.

"We're not trying to tell you what to do with your relationship, just our two cents. We both think...maybe she isn't right for you." Mercedes says softly with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, maybe they do hate her." Rachel says to herself in the empty room. Rachel continues to read the article before her.

"Number two, Do you feel like she's watching you even when you're alone." Rachel doesn't have to ponder that one.

It constantly feels like Santana is watching her or in her head, almost like Rachel can hear her opinion guiding her decisions. Instinctively, Rachel turns in her chair to check the empty room. It's still only her there but it doesn't feel that way. Rachel spins her chair back to the computer screen and scrolls down the open webpage.

"Maybe that one was purely coincidental. Number three, You're having some of the best sex you've ever experienced but often feel drained afterwards, while your partner is completely re-engerized."

Rachel has no doubt that Santana has given her some of the most intense orgasms she's ever experienced. Granted, Rachel isn't the most sexually experienced she's sure those orgasms are the best she's ever been given. Often, Rachel does feel completely drained afterwards and not just like she needs some water. Once after having sex, Rachel was too weak to move and slept for 10 hours. When she finally woke up, she was the hungriest she'd ever been but luckily for her, Santana had virtually prepared an entire feast for her. As for Santana feeling re-energized...

"Fuck!" Santana moans out as she and Rachel orgasm. Rachel pants heavily as Santana moves from her spot on top of her. Rachel's world is spinning and she blinks a few times to try focus her vision.

"Wanna go again?" Santana husks in Rachel's ear before gently nipping at her earlobe.

"I...can...hardly breathe..." She says, breathless. Santana smirks and kisses her cheek.

"You're welcome." She then hops up from the bed and grabs her tank top from the floor of Rachel's bedroom. Rachel closes her eyes and listens to her pounding heartbeat while she tries to catch her breath.

"Am I dying?" She asks softly, hearing Santana chuckle before responding.

"Not yet, but what a way to go right?" Rachel peaks open one eye to see Santana putting on her panties then riffling through one of Rachel's drawers.

"What are you looking for?" She asks weakly.

"Shorts. I'm gonna shower then run or maybe go to the gym." Santana says with a light shrug.

"How...just how? I can barely move. No, I actually can't move." Santana looks over to her girlfriend who's in the exact same spot she was in when she got out of the bed.

"All this praise is doing wonders for my ego. Just sleep it off." Santana walks over to the bed and covers Rachel's naked body with the sheet.

"Thank you." Rachel says with a lazy smile. Santana smiles softly and pecks her lips.

"You're welcome. Now get some rest. I need you to have some energy for when I come back later." Rachel closes her eyes, unable to hold them open any longer.

Rachel can check that box and now she's starting to feel nervous, not fully convinced these are just coincidences. Rachel never truly believed things like this could happen or in the supernatural at all, but something about this just makes too much sense.

"Okay, number four. She's extremely confident and easily intimidates others." Rachel sighs.

Santana is very confident and oozes _sex _but people are only intimidated by her because of her short temper. Rachel is sure that is is only a coincidence. Scrolling down the screen, Rachel mentally prepares herself for what's next.

"Last one. Please don't fit into this one..." She whispers to herself before she continues to read.

"Number five, She's emotional." Rachel lets out a sigh of relief, almost laughing at herself for being so nervous.

Santana is anything but emotional. Rachel sometimes wonders if she feels any other than anger. Ironically though, Santana is very tuned in to Rachel's emotions. Sometimes knowing how she's feeling before she even tells her. As Rachel continues to read the text of the article, she realizes she can mentally check off that box too, seeing that the article _truly_ meant she can feel her partners emotions. Rachel sighs as she leans back against her chair. Santana fit all the criteria but it's an internet article. Some man somewhere who hates women could've written this vaguely to insinuate that all women are just sex demons.

"Why are yo so nervous?" Rachel hears Santana softly whisper in her ear, causing her to almost fall out of her chair, screaming.

"Are you okay?" Santana says around her laugh, watching her girlfriend scramble to her feet and placing her hand on her chest as she stares at her wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Wasn't the point of giving me a key, so I could come and go as I please?" Santana asks with a smirk. Rachel's breathing slowly begins to even out and her hand drops to her side.

"Gotta admit. You're cute when you're scared." Santana says, leaning against the desk where Rachel's laptop is sitting.

"Thank you?" Rachel says unsure.

"Yes, the key is for you to come and go but it would be nice if you announced yourself." She continues and Santana nods.

"I'm here." Santana chuckles at the eye roll she receives.

"I can make your eyes roll for a different reason." Santana husks with a bite of her bottom lip. Even though that turned Rachel on a bit, she isn't able to shake her nervousness from the article she read.

"Why are you still nervous? Are you hiding something? Someone? You know I don't care about monogamy you can tell me if you're fucking someone else." Santana says with a small shrug as she glances around the room. Rachel moves her hip slightly to hide her computer screen.

"I'm not hiding anyone Santana." Rachel responds and Santana nods as her eyes narrow.

"So, it's something? What's going on Rachel?" Santana questions suspiciously.

"It's nothing. I'm not nervous." Santana's lips thin out at Rachel's lie.

"Are you really going to lie to my face?" She says and Rachel sighs, not wanting to lie to her girlfriend she pushes the computer screen towards Santana. Santana quickly reads the title of the article and chuckles to hide her shock.

"That's what you were nervous about?" She asks and Rachel nods her head.

"It's silly, I know. I don't even know how I got to this." Santana nods her head.

"The internet does that. So, am I a succubus?" Santana asks playfully and Rachel giggles, moving to Santana and resting her body against hers, holding onto Santana's shoulders. Santana wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and pulls her close.

"You are." She says with a playful smile and Santana smirks.

"Damn, didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly." Santana sees fear flash across Rachel's eyes for a brief moment and her smirk falters.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asks with concern, having noticed Santana's mood shifting. Santana's eyes dart across Rachel's bedroom and she sighs softly to herself. As much as she wants to show Rachel who she really is, she's afraid she won't accept her though she wouldn't blame her. That's not everyday relationship issues.

"San?" Rachel cups Santana's cheek, drawing her eyes to her.

"What's wrong?" She asks tenderly.

Santana feels like a fool, she should have known that she could never really have _this_ with Rachel. Santana was only tricking herself, Rachel would never love _all_ of her. Sighing, Santana removes Rachel's hand from her face and moves away from her, deciding it's now or never. She'd wanted to tell Rachel for some time now and since she suspects...she might as well get it over with.

"Did I do something?" Rachel asks, feeling an odd sense of dread.

"I need to tell you something." Santana says nervously once she's on the other side of the room.

"Did you cheat on me?" Rachel asks and Santana shakes her head.

"No, I'd never do that. I don't care about monogamy but I know you do. Just let me talk." Rachel nods her head, falling silent as she waits for Santana to continue.

"Look...I don't know how to say this. Just know...I thought- no. You made me a better being. I've felt things with you I never knew was possible. I didn't even know I could love and definitely not this hard...I've been around a _really_ long time and I've never met anyone like you." Santana pulls off her jacket as Rachel watches her curiously.

"You know the tattoo I have on my thigh?" Rachel nods.

"I told you it was an ancient Mayan symbol...it's not. It's my sigil so I can be summoned. I'm an actual succubus. Actually, the first in existence." Santana watches Rachel's features for any sign of fear but she finds none.

"Are you making fun of me? Very funny." She says with a soft smile as she begins to walk towards Santana.

"You're gonna wanna stay back." Santana says and Rachel stops.

"Why?" She asks.

Santana opens her arms, holding them slightly above her hips as large black wings unfurl from her back. Santana feels her horns exposing themselves, her tail sweeping the floor lightly and the points returning to her ears. Santana looks at Rachel through her red eyes and can see Rachel visibly trembling.

"Rachel, I won't hurt-" Santana is cut off by a bloodcurdling scream and watches as Rachel collapses to the floor.

"Fuck..." She whispers to herself before going to check on Rachel.

* * *

Rachel hasn't been able to eat, sleep or leave her house in the last week. Dumbfounded that _this_ is real, that Santana is a real _succubus_. Rachel has been glued to her computer, researching anything she could get her hands on, not knowing what she should do next.

Rachel is angry at herself for falling for Santana's games and she's hurt because she does truly love her. Santana is unlike anyone she's ever met in her life and Rachel saw a future with her, she looked forward to a future with her.

Santana has been trying to get Rachel to talk to her but she won't respond and she won't see her. Santana popped up to check on her only to have Rachel throw crucifixes and a bible at her so she gave Rachel back her key and left. If Santana is being honest, that hurt more than anything Rachel said out of anger.

Soon, a month has passed and Santana is pretty sure it's time to go back to hell. Being a _sex_ demon, that's where she gets her power to remain on earth but since her break up with Rachel, she hasn't had sex and can't bring herself to be with anyone else in that way. Since Santana is more resourceful than anything else, she's been able to maintain herself by watching other people engage in sexual activities, slowly draining them from a far since they're distracted. It isn't as good as the real thing but it's been enough.

Grabbing her coffee from the barista, Santana feels her sigil burning on her leg. Someone has summoned her. Rolling her eyes, Santana walks out of the coffee shop and sighs. It's probably some lonely virgin who is going to be very disappointed because Santana is not having sex with them. Santana walks behind the building, drinks the entirety of her scolding hot coffee before tossing it in a dumpster then closes her eyes as she goes to collect her offering. Opening her eyes, she sees

"Rachel?!" She feels her heart skip a beat as she looks at her ex girlfriend, surprised.

"Why does my offering have to be a bodily fluid? That is incredibly unsanitary." She asks as she crosses her legs, leaning forward slightly in her chair.

"Where the hell am I?" Santana asks after looking around and realizing she's not at Rachel's house. They're in a very small room with only a lamp and the chair Rachel is sat in.

"A storage unit." Rachel says plainly. Santana glances down and realizes Rachel is sitting in a circle of protection.

"You really think I'd hurt you? Why don't you trust me all of a sudden?" Santana can't hide the hurt in her voice, causing Rachel to frown slightly.

"I-I just...I want to be cautious. I want answers. Honest answers." She says and Santana sighs, crossing her arms defensively.

"Why should I even entertain you? Maybe I should just take your soul right now since that's what you expect of me." She says spitefully and Rachel sighs.

"Santana-"

"Don't. Ask your fucking questions so I can go." She says coldly with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Okay -" Rachel stops when Santana raises her hand.

"Offering first. This _is_ a business transaction." Rachel nods and steps outside of her circle to hand Santana a small mason jar with an even smaller amount of her blood inside.

"Why does everyone always choose blood?" Santana says more to herself as she takes the jar.

Once she's summoned and has accepted her offering, she normally will have sex with the summoner but it doesn't have to be sexual, as long as it's within the realm of Santana's power. Normally Santana asks for something in return but doesn't see herself doing that today.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Santana asks as Rachel sits back in her chair.

"Did you ever plan to steal my soul?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yes. I targeted you because you were sexually repressed. I've had the most fun with people like you." Santana smirks as she watches Rachel.

"Why didn't you do it then?" Rachel asks.

"Because you forced me to date you. One of my powers is the ability to skip all of that by manipulating people's emotions but it never worked on you. It was so fucking annoying at first." Santana sighs before continuing.

"But then I got to know you and..." Santana shrugs.

"And?" Rachel presses on. Santana groans frustratedly.

"And I was just happy to spend time with you. You are the only human I've never wanted to get away from..." She says softly as she nervously rubs the back of her neck, her chin pointed to the ground in front of her.

"Did you really love me?" Rachel asks softly.

"I do love you." Santana answers confidently and Rachel tucks her head to hide her smile.

"How can I know that you're telling the truth?" She asks.

"Kinda bound by our agreement right now. You summon me, I do something for you, you do something for me." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I know that Santana. I meant...if I let you back into my life. How can I trust that you won't hurt me?" Santana bites her lip as she tries to come up with any solution but then shakes her head when she comes up short.

"I don't know..." She says sighing sadly.

"I wish you did...I've been thinking and...I think I can accept this with time but...I know myself. I won't be able to fully trust you without...some kind of proof that you won't hurt me in some way, intentionally." Rachel pauses, silently playing with her fingers.

"I know that...isn't something you want to hear but you are a demon and it would be foolish of me to take you at face value, even though I want to. I'm sorry Santana but I can't." Shaking her head as she finishes talking, Rachel stares at wall next to her, not wanting to look at her ex.

Santana feels that weird sensation in her eyes she felt once before when Rachel left her. As much as she _hates_ to admit it, Santana understands Rachel's point of view. She is a demon and they are known for their maliciousness, deception and lies among other things. Santana doesn't blame Rachel for being distrustful of her.

"Are we...are we done here?" Santana asks reluctantly. Rachel nods, keeping her head down.

"I...don't want anything from you." Santana says before disappearing.

* * *

"Lucy, I need a favor." Santana says. She's standing before Lucifer, an old friend and even older lover.

"Santana, my favorite demon. What can I do for you?" She asks in a smooth, smoky voice as she sits on her throne.

"I need you to make me human." Lucifer double takes at Santana as she approaches her feet.

"Did I hear that correctly? You _want_ to be mortal?" She asks in disbelief. Santana looks into her hazel eyes, glancing at her blonde curls bounce slightly as she speaks.

"Yes."

"Why would you want that?" Lucifer asks curiously.

"I think I'm in love...No, wait. I am. I'm in love and I need to prove to her that it's real. You owe me." Lucifer lifts a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"If it weren't for me, this place would be shit. I'm the one who fought at your side during the rebellion. I've been with you since day one and never asked for anything. Just do this for me!" She says and Lucifer rolls her eyes.

"I normally get something out of this." She states matter of fact.

"How about the satisfaction of pissing off your father by breaking another one of his dumbass rules?" Santana says smirking, referencing the rule against Lucifer being able to do exactly what Santana is asking for. Lucifer stares at Santana for a long while before smirking.

"Fine, but you realize when you die you're coming back here and she probably isn't." Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"I'd rather spend the next 70 years on earth with her, building memories to keep me going while I'm down here."

"What if she still doesn't want to be with you?" Lucifer asks her friend, who shrugs in response.

"I don't really care. I still want to try. We could at least be friends." Lucifer grimaces before shaking her head.

"You've been around them too long. When did you get...emotions?" She asks with a disapproving look.

"I don't know but...they're not that bad. Thanks Lucy." Santana says with a smirk.

"Yeah, well...just because I'm the devil doesn't mean I'm _all_ bad. I guess I'll see in you in a few decades." Lucy says, smiling at her old friend as she stands from her seat. Santana rolls her eyes, knowing she wants a hug so she quickly embraces the woman.

"Don't die soon." Lucifer says as they break apart.

"Don't plan on it. See you later Lucy Q." Santana says as she happily strides out of Lucifer's throne room.

* * *

Santana nervously stands outside of Rachel's door, having walked up to it and left three other times.

"Just knock on the door." She mumbles to herself, running a hand through her hair.

Santana takes a deep breath and finally raises her hand to knock on the door, when it opens. Rachel steps back surprised, not expecting anyone to be at her door and especially not Santana. They hadn't seen each other in a few weeks and Rachel thought that might have been the last time she saw her.

Over the few weeks they hadn't spoken, Rachel realized that she had been discrediting Santana, generalizing her...but she is a demon. While she didn't necessarily want to be with...something that wasn't human, had Santana never told her she wouldn't have know and their relationship was fine up to that point. Rachel now understands that the being she'd fallen in love with didn't change and if Santana wanted to hurt her, she would have done it. Santana has already proven that she wouldn't hurt and that she actually loves her over the course of their 8 month relationship. Rachel is stuck between a rock and a hard place but she can't help how she feels. With the recent discovery of all of this, Rachel doesn't love Santana any less.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks after having Santana awkwardly smile at her.

"I-uh...wanted to talk, if you have time. If not, I can go." Rachel nods.

"I was just headed to the grocery store but I suppose that can wait. Come in." Rachel steps to the side but Santana remains on the other side of the door.

"You're not afraid of me?" She asks sadly. Rachel sighs softly as she shakes her head.

"I know...that wasn't fair to you. I'm sorry I reacted that way...I just." Santana holds a hand up, stopping Rachel.

"I get it. I mean yeah, it hurt but whatever." Santana shrugs lightly. Rachel moves towards Santana and takes her hand.

"I'm sorry I hurt you it was just...a lot to process. I didn't feel like you'd hurt me but it's kind of hard not to fear the worse. " Rachel says with a sheepish smile as squeezes Santana's hand then lets it go.

"Please, come in." She says again, moving out of Santana's way. Santana hesitantly steps forward, watching Rachel's reaction since she isn't able to feel her emotions anymore. If Rachel is afraid, her features aren't showing it so Santana walks inside and Rachel closes the door behind her.

"I'll try to make this quick." Santana says, nervously shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Wait. I want to tell you something first." Santana furrows her eyebrows but nods.

"I can't say that this situation is...ideal...but I don't care. You're still the woman I love and I don't care _what_ you are because I know _who_ you are." Santana feels a smile tugging at her lips as Rachel stands in front of her.

"I love you, all of you and...I'm willing to attempt to adapt to your duties as a succubus." Santana laughs, void of any humor as Rachel looks at her curiously.

"Would've been nice to know before I made a deal with the devil." Rachel confusion only deepens and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I'm human. All human now. I wanted you to...I'd do anything for you and if that means being mortal..." She shrugs.

"I can't believe this..." Rachel says quietly in disbelief.

"You didn't have to do that for me. Take it back. Go...get your immortality back. I never..." She says softly with a shake of her head.

"You want me to be a demon?" Santana asks curiously.

"No, well...I'm not sure but I don't want you to feel like you can't be who you are, for me."

"Rachel, it's fine. I've been around a hell of a long time to have never experienced death." Santana casually says. Rachel takes a step back and gives Santana a stern look while crossing her arms.

"No. Get it back, now. You don't have to change for me!" Santana chuckles at Rachel's glare and shakes her head.

"I'm glad you love me for me but you're not the only reason I did it. I've been in Hell for _so_ long...I want the chance to be a human. It's something new, I might like it. Never had to think about dying,= before and it's kind of...exciting." Santana says smirking.

"Point is, I'm human. We don't have to worry about that anymore so...let's just be us." Rachel bites the inside of her cheek, wanting to change Santana's mind but deciding Santana can make her own decisions. Sighing she lets her arms fall to her sides.

"If you're sure..." Santana playfully rolls her eyes, smiling as she grabs Rachel's wrist and gently tugs her forward.

"I'm sure." Rachel smiles softly as she places her hands on Santana's hips. A sly smirk forming on her lips, Santana grabs both of Rachel's hands then begins to walk backwards towards Rachel's bedroom.

"Do you remember the safe word?" She asks. Rachel bites her bottom lip with desire before answering.

"Yes, mistress." Santana shakes her head, smirk still in place.

"You're mistress. I hope you've been practicing your knots." Santana winks and Rachel giggles excitedly as both women enter the bedroom.


	17. Vexed

**A/N: Hey everyone. So this one is completely random but I had fun with it so here it is. In a world where Santana has an identical twin and Rachel can't stand her.**

* * *

Rachel didn't think it was possible to despise someone who looked _exactly_ like her girlfriend, just with blonde hair. Diabla just seemed to constantly get under Rachel's skin, not very much unlike how Santana did in the past. Diabla is Santana's twin sister and could even be considered Rachel's nemesis. Okay...that might be an exaggeration but Rachel would rather not have to deal with Diabla... Rachel has known Santana since high school, she never encountered Diabla until they began dating because Diabla didn't attend the same school. Rachel sighs to herself as she watches Santana and Diabla sit on the couch in their shared New York apartment. Diabla is on a leave from the Airforce and is staying with them for the next week.

Santana and her sister are very close and have a very strong bond, one that makes Rachel feel bad for her disliking of Diabla which is why in the 2 years they've been dating, Rachel hasn't mentioned it to Santana. Instead, she puts on a brave face and thanks god that she's an actress. Diabla knows Rachel doesn't care for her but she couldn't care less. Rachel is just another pit stop until Santana realizes they're incompatible. She won't tell her sister she feels that way but she won't be sad to see Rachel go either. Rachel is loud, annoying, bossy, self centered...the list could go on but Diabla doesn't have that much time. Diabla just feels like Santana could do better, so yeah when she comes to visit she likes to fuck with Rachel. It keeps things interesting to her. She doesn't actually dislike Rachel though, overall she just finds her to be annoying...barely tolerable.

"Fuck!" Santana says as she sits her controller down. Diabla laughs almost diabolically, having beaten her sister in the video game they were playing.

"Pay up loser!" She says with her hand out towards her twin. Santana rolls her eyes then stands.

"I'll be back." She says then disappears behind the couch, walking into her bedroom. Diabla smirks to herself as she sits back against the couch, waiting on her cash prize.

"Wanna lose some money Berry?" Diabla asks Rachel who suppresses her eye roll.

"I don't play video games." She responds.

"What? San told me you two play."

"I _only_ play with Santana." She clarifies.

"Is this some kind of kinky thing?" Diabla asks with a smirk, reminding Rachel of her girlfriend.

"Wanky." She continues with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Rachel's face turns up in disgust and Diabla laughs. When Santana says it...it's seems much less crude and annoying to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel, do you have 50 bucks?" Santana asks, coming out of the bedroom.

"50...Santana, you gambled away 50 dollars?" Rachel says in a disapproving tone, receiving only a shrug.

"Coulda been worse. So you got it or what?" She asks and Rachel rolls her eyes as she grabs her purse from the coffee table, finding some money and putting her hand out towards Santana, only to have Diabla intercept it.

"Thank you very much." She says with a satisfied smirk, settling back into her seat to count her money.

"I'll give it back when I go to the ATM later." Santana says and Rachel furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you going to an ATM? It's already 9 o'clock."

"We're going out. I need all the booze I can get before I go back to hell." Diabla says and Rachel smirks to hide the laugh from her own thought. She'd love more that anything to tell Diabla to go to hell and never come back.

"Yeah, I know you have an early day tomorrow so I didn't think to invite you. But I wouldn't be mad if you went and put on something sexy and-"

"I will literally vomit if you finish that fucking sentence San." Diabla says with a roll of her eyes.

"You two are fucking sickening and it infuriates me. Like...I can honestly feel my rage boiling over having to witness how soft you've gotten." Santana rolls her eyes now.

"Are you two going by yourselves?" Rachel asks Santana.

"Q is coming over here to meet up and Kurt, Sam and Blaine are meeting us there." Santana tells her.

"Well now I feel left out -

"That was on purpose." Diabla mumbles to herself but Rachel heard her.

"What'd you say to her?" Santana asks defensively and Diabla shakes her head.

"That's what I thought. I will end you." Diabla rolls her eyes.

"Use that tough shit on the people who don't know you slept with a stuffed Kermit the Frog until you were 17." Santana's eyes widen in surprise as Rachel chuckles, looking at Santana lovingly.

"That is adorable! Is that why you won't let me throw it away?" Rachel asks, thoroughly amused.

"No fucking way, you still have that thing?! Where is it? I need a picture." Diabla says between laughs, earning her one of Santana's deadliest glares.

"Remember that I know where you sleep." Diabla shrugs.

"Unlike you, I can actually fight. Not just explode on people and hope for the best. I dare you to try something." She says, matching her younger sisters glare until Santana rolls her eyes and drops her scowl, returning her attention to her girlfriend. Sometimes Santana really hates her sister.

"Since we're spilling secrets, let's talk about the last time she pissed the bed." Diabla now gapes at her sister.

"Okay, this has gone far enough. Truce?" Diabla asks.

"Fuck no. She was 20...so 2 years ago." Santana tells Rachel who bursts into laughter.

"I told you that in confidence! I was drunk!" Diabla exclaims to which Santana only shrugs.

"Tough tits. Honestly, if you weren't my sister I would have stabbed you by now." Santana says and Diabla chuckles.

"You are truly demented. I love it." Diabla says with a smirk. Rachel glances from her girlfriend, to her sister then back to Santana.

"Do you two just counter each others snark constantly?" Rachel asks.

"We keeps it real." Santana responds.

"It's what we do, stubby -"

"Whoa. No, no. Hell to the no." Santana cuts her sister off, raising her hand in the air.

"No nicknames. We're not doing that, got it? Good." Santana says deadly serious to her sister.

"Fine, I'm going to shower and get ready. San, look presentable. I don't need you embarrassing me."

"I'm sure that horrible dye job will get the job done all on its own." Santana says as her sister leaves the room.

"You two are very strange." Rachel says with a light shake of her head. Santana shrugs.

"So, for clarity, you are not coming with us, right?" Santana asks and Rachel nods.

"Tell me you don't want me to go." Santana says, earning a curious eye from Rachel.

"What?"

"Just tell me, please? Say the words and I will magically come down with Mono." She says.

"Aren't you impervious to that? As disgusting as that is." Rachel asks, not wanting to think about how many people Santana must have kissed to become immune to the disease.

"Besides the point, don't you want me here to do...anything not involving my sister? I will literally go down on you until I get lock jaw. Just help me out of this." Santana pleads and Rachel chuckles.

"Stay with me Santana." She says and Santana grins.

"Now, cue the dramatic scene in...3...2...1." And Santana's facial expression goes from grateful, to pissed off.

"What's your deal? I can go out with my friends!" Santana says angrily, sneaking a wink towards Rachel when she sits there, confused.

"I-Santana we've talked about this! I don't like you going to bars without me! You are much too flirtatious when you're drinking." Rachel lies as Diabla comes back into the living room.

"Hey, scorned lovers? I don't want any lovers quarrels ruining my night. San you're out. Fix the shit with your girlfriend so I can enjoy my night in peace." Diabla says then goes into the bathroom. Once the door shuts, Santana smiles at her girlfriend.

"Dating an actress has some pretty sweet perks." Santana says.

"Why didn't you just tell her you didn't want to go?" Rachel asks.

"You know how when you ask me to sweep the kitchen floor, I won't but once I realize I'm stepping on crumbs, I do it? It's kind of like that with her too."

"So, you're both too stubborn to listen to anyone and have to be tricked into things?" Santana nods.

"Yep. By the way, I know you put crumbs on the floor after you ask me to sweep and I say no. There's no way it coincidentally gets there the day after, every time." Rachel shrugs.

"Why didn't you want to go out with her?" Santana sighs lightly.

"I love her, I do but...I love you more. I just want to get my mac on and watch scary movies so you can get all up on this." Rachel chuckles and comes to sit on the couch next to Santana. Santana then sits in her lap, Smiling, Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's waist.

"I think I've officially domesticated you. Who would have guessed that Santana Lopez would choose to stay in and cuddle over a night out with alcohol?" Rachel teases. Santana moves her arm to rest behind Rachel's head and gives her a stern look.

"I am turning down booze for _sex, _not cuddling."

"If that makes you feel better." Rachel says with a soft laugh. Santana rolls her eyes then rests her head against Rachel's and grabs her phone, beginning to play a game. Rachel softly smiles to herself, loving how affectionate her girlfriend is even though it would probably pain her to admit it. Rachel watches on as Santana plays her game until there's a knock at the door.

"Fuck...didn't you give Q a key? I really don't feel like getting up to let her in." Santana says as she lifts her head.

"San, someone has to -"

"Diabla! Tu novia esta aqui!" Santana turns to yell towards the bathroom.

The door opens and Diabla comes into the living room wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a white crop top that sits just above her belly button with ample amount to cleavage showing. Hair flowing over her shoulders, ending in soft curls.

"She's not my girlfriend, now how do I look?" Diabla asks as she walks over to stand in front of Rachel and Santana, pushing her breasts up and pulling her shirt down.

"Like a whore." Santana says and Diabla smirks at her.

"Perfect." She then walks over to the door, straightening her hair before opening it.

"Hi." Quinn says softly, doing her best to focus her attention on Diabla's face.

"Hey." Diabla says, not trying to hide the fact that's checking Quinn out.

"I'm almost ready." Diabla says as she steps aside so that Quinn can come in. Quinn walks inside the apartment, completely ignoring Santana and Rachel on the couch and turns back towards Diabla.

"What else could you possibly need to do to perfection?" Quinn asks with a sly smirk. Santana swears she can see her sisters blush from all the way across the room. Diabla smiles shyly at Quinn before clearing her throat awkwardly, letting her confident facade melt away momentarily.

"Please take your cringey ass flirting somewhere else. I deserve to be comfortable in my own home." Santana says. Diabla's smile drops and Quinn turns her head to glare at Santana for ruining their moment. Santana knows the two are into each other and has no idea why they won't just date but she thinks it has something to do with Diabla being away in the Airforce.

"Satan...no one asked you to comment." Quinn says then glances at Rachel and smiles softly.

"You were literally just talking to a she devil but I'm Satan?" Santana asks with a shake of her head.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn says, ignoring Santana's comment and Rachel waves in response.

"Hi Quinn. Come sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Quinn walks to their loveseat and sits down.

"At least someone has manners."

"Shove it blondie." Santana says with an eye roll. Rachel gently squeezes her hip and motions for Santana to move once she looks at her.

"But I'm comfortable." Santana protests before sighing in defeat and moving to sit next to Rachel.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Quinn asks as Rachel stands and disappears into the kitchen.

"She and Rachel were fighting so I kicked her out...but you two look like you made up." Diabla purses her lips and squints her eyes suspiciously as she walks towards her sister.

"Yeah, because I agreed to stay in." Santana says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Shouldn't you be finishing up? Stop your gabbing and get out of my apartment." Santana says with a scowl, stretching out on the couch.

"Santana! Stop being rude." Rachel chimes as she comes back into the living room.

Santana rolls her eyes, remaining silent and Diabla laughs then imitates a whipping noise and uses her hand to exaggerate her point by pretending to have a whip. Quinn laughs while Santana gives her sister the middle finger. Rachel ignores their antics, striking up a conversation with Quinn while Diabla goes to finish getting ready for their night out. Eventually they leave and Santana smiles happily, finally getting rid of her sister. Santana quickly stands from her seat, throws her pants off and quickly makes her way around the apartment to cut off all the lights.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks as she watches her girlfriend with curiosity.

"Setting the mood. You can't Netflix and chill with lights...or clothes." Santana waves her hand, gesturing to her girlfriends outfit.

Since Santana is standing in front of her in her panties, Rachel thinks it's only fair she does the same. Rachel shimmies out of her pants from her seat on the couch and Santana happily sits down, grabbing Rachel and falling back on the couch so that she's on top of her. Rachel nestles herself against Santana's chest and sighs contentedly.

"Tell me you have the remote." Santana says and Rachel chuckles as she leans over and grabs the remote.

"I'd prefer if you refrained from picking a gore filled movie. Maybe something more...supernatural tonight?" Rachel asks as she passes Santana the remote. Santana smirks, knowing any movie with ghosts definitely includes jump scares and Rachel loves to bury into her when those happen.

"Sure Rach. But you know we won't be watching it for long." Santana's hand slides down Rachel's back until she reaches her butt and gently squeezes. Rachel smiles and shakes her head lightly.

"Do you ever think about anything else?" She asks.

"Yes." Santana responds.

"Enlighten me." Rachel says, resting her hands on Santana's chest then sitting her chin against them.

"How much I love you is a reoccurring thought." Santana says with a small smile. Rachel's cheek begin to burn and she smiles shyly at her girlfriend.

"Really? Even though I sing showtunes almost everyday?" Rachel asks.

"Especially because you sing showtunes every day." Rachel repositions herself so that she can lean forward to press her lips against Santana's.

"I love you too." Rachel whispers against Santana's lips before gently tugging her bottom lip into her mouth, deepening their kiss.

* * *

It's been 3 days since Diabla arrived and Rachel is already thoroughly annoyed. Yes, she can deal with Santana's snark and attitude but when you double that...it just equals one big headache. Rachel is currently cooking breakfast for Santana...and Diabla since she doesn't want to be rude. Santana is still asleep but Diabla is in the kitchen, annoying Rachel.

"Isn't it like against some vegan law for you to be cooking eggs?" Diabla says from behind Rachel, glancing into the pan of scrambled eggs.

"I thought you would be more appreciative of my gesture." She says as Diabla walks over to the refrigerator.

"Those are for me? Are they poisoned?" Diabla asks as she opens the refrigerator door.

"Of course not." Rachel says plainly.

"That's convincing." Diabla says as she grabs a bottle of apple juice.

"You know I know you don't like me right?" Diabla says as she twists the top off of her juice and takes a swig.

"That's absurd. I have no-"

"Cut the bullshit Rachel. You are a good actress, I'll give you that but I'm literally trained to see past that bullshit. San doesn't see it but I do. I don't care that you don't like me." Diabla says with a shrug after swallowing.

"Treat my sister right and I won't have a reason to dislike you...well, I won't have more reasons to dislike you." Rachel looks over to her, not knowing what to say.

"Wow...I left Rachel Berry speechless? I should get a fucking medal." Diabla says and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Since you know, I don't...care for you. Maybe...this visit could be redemption. Why don't we start over?" Rachel says as she plates the eggs. Diabla arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah, no. No offense...no actually you can take offense. I don't care. I like the relationship we have now. I get under your skin, you try to hide it from San and I get to watch you squirm. It's fucking better than TV." Diabla says with a laugh. Rachel shakes her head with a defeated sigh, accepting the fact that she was rejected.

"Well, your eggs are finished." She states plainly. Diabla walks over to the counter to see two identical plates with egg, bacon and toast.

"No coffee? 1 star." Diabla says as she grabs a plate then sits at the kitchen table. Rachel rolls her eyes once again and clenches her jaw, feeling like the least Diabla could've done was shown some appreciation and said thank you. Rachel lets out a huff of frustration realizing she has to stay in the kitchen with Diabla, forgetting she hadn't finished making her own breakfast.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Diabla asks as she eats a forkful of eggs.

"Trial and error." Rachel responds dryly.

"...I've had worse." She says and Rachel shakes her head at what was meant to be a compliment.

As Rachel moves around the kitchen, she can't ignore the sound of Diabla's loud open mouth chewing and it's driving her crazy. Rachel just wants to block out Diabla's existence, just for a moment. Soon, to Rachel's relief, Diabla finally finishes her food and leaves Rachel alone in the kitchen. As Rachel is pouring her oatmeal into a bowl, Santana walks into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Did you make me food?" She asks as she moves towards Rachel, kissing her cheek before looking around for her food.

"Of course. It's in the microwave. Diabla already ate hers." Rachel answers happily. Santana walks to the microwave as Rachel sits at the table. Rachel patiently waits for Santana to bring her food to the table so that they can eat together. Santana sits next to Rachel and thanks her before digging into her plate.

"How'd you sleep?" Rachel asks, looking at her girlfriend lovingly.

"Like a baby. What about you?" Santana asks as she continues eating.

"Wonderfully." Rachel says then kisses Santana's cheek before beginning to eat her own breakfast.

As they sit, enjoying their separate meals...Rachel begins to feel herself becoming annoyed. Santana's chewing just seems...louder today and Rachel feels like she literally hear all of Santana's saliva swishing inside her mouth and it's making her lose her appetite.

"So, do you have anything planned today?" Santana asks, glancing at Rachel who had been staring at her with an...odd expression.

"I...no. Did you?" Rachel answers, almost like she was coming out of a daydream.

"No but we finally have some time so why don't we go to the museum of sex. I've been wanting to go and Diabla would probably like it." Santana says with a shrug then continues chewing...loudly.

"Diabla would what?!" Diabla says from her spot on the couch. Rachel tries to eat again, attempting to ignore her girlfriends chewing as Santana responds to her sister.

"Should mind her own damn business. Did you thank Rachel for cooking for you?" Santana asks.

"Of course." Diabla replies dryly. Santana glances at Rachel for confirmation then speaks after Rachel shakes her head.

"Diabla." Santana says in a warning tone. Diabla groans before responding.

"Thank you, Rachel. That was the best meal I've had from someone who doesn't even know what their food tastes like." Rachel rolls her eyes, even though she really tried not to. She really did.

"You're very welcome Diabla." She says sweetly causing Diabla to roll her eyes. Santana continues to eat after their exchange, her loud chewing persisting.

"Santana?" Rachel says softly, earning her girlfriend's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please, close your mouth when you chew?" Rachel says in an even tone, trying to hide her irritation.

"Sorry." Santana says quietly as she slowly bites a piece of bacon and tries to keep her mouth closed. Rachel sighs in relief and continues eating.

"Also, I'd be fine with going to the museum today." Rachel says after swallowing a piece of grapefruit. Santana continues to make conversation while the eat, forgetting about what Rachel just asked of her. Once again, Rachel tries to ignore her chewing but she can't.

"Santana." She says.

"Huh?"

"Mouth closed. Please?" Rachel says in a more annoyed tone.

"I forgot. Sorry." Santana says. As Santana nears the end of her plate, her mouth opens again and Rachel reacts before thinking.

"Santana!" She yells frustrated, causing Santana to jump.

"Jesus?! What are you yelling for?" Santana says, clutching her chest.

"How hard is it to keep your mouth closed? It literally sounds like your food is swimming in your mouth! It's very unappetizing!" Rachel exclaims, standing from her seat and storming into their bedroom, leaving a very confused Santana behind.

"What the fuck?" Santana mutters to herself.

"Is she on her period or something?" Diabla asks, walking into the kitchen. Santana glares at her then sighs.

"Was I that loud?" Santana asks.

"Oh yeah. I thought it was a horse in here...or is it a cow that chews like that? Fuck it, point is you're gross." Diabla says then goes back to the living room.

* * *

Rachel enters her apartment the next day to see Diabla and Santana laughing about something. Taking off her shoes, she walks over to them and sits next to Santana on the couch.

"Hey Rach." Santana says once she's come down from her laughter and kisses her cheek.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"We were just remembering all the stupid shit we did when we were kids." Diabla says to Rachel.

"Oh, San! Remember when we convinced our nanny there were three of us?!" Diabla says with an excited laugh.

"Oh, yeah. What was her name?" Santana asks. Diabla looks thoughtful and begins to tap her fingers against the coffee table.

"Fuck...what was her name?" Diabla says as her tapping continues. Santana sits back and crosses her legs, trying to remember while Rachel tries to ignore the constant tapping in her ear.

"Blanca! It was Blanca! How didn't she fucking realize it was mirror?" Diabla asks.

"She just thought the three of us waved at her at the same time. Lady almost died when she thought she lost one of us when mami and papi came home." Santana says and Diabla laughs again.

"Remember when papi actually did lose you?" Santana furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asks.

"You remember! Went to...uh...shit, where were we?" Diabla says then begins to tap her fingernails against the table again as she tries to remember. Rachel's eyes narrow in on the freshly yellow painted nails tapping against her glass table and causing her extreme irritation.

"Cedar point. It was Cedar point. You ran back to the carousel after he stopped to buy us snowcones." Santana's face lights up with realization.

"Oh, yeah!" She says.

Rachel stands, wanting to change her clothes and give them their time to reminisce, she makes her way to their bedroom. After closing the door, Rachel strips and walks into their en suite bathroom to take a shower. Rachel gets in closing her eyes as she let's the warm water relax her muscles, washing away her day.

"I really love that our shower curtain is see through." Rachel opens her eyes to see Santana leaning against the sink, supporting herself with her hands, smirking as her eyes hungrily examine her body.

"I don't give free shows Santana." She says playfully and Santana smirks.

"I did technically just give you 50 dollars." Rachel chuckles.

"Yes, of my money."

"No one cares about the details Rachel." Santana says with a light eye roll.

"I came in here for a reason before I got distracted. What was it?" Santana says and creases her eyebrows while focusing on remembering her task.

Rachel continues to shower until she hears a light tapping. Rachel looks over to see Santana tapping her fingers against the sink. Choosing to drown out the noise, Rachel sticks her head under the running water, sighing in relief when she doesn't hear the noise anymore.

"I lost it, oh well." Santana says with a light shrug.

"How long are you going to be in the shower?" Santana asks. Rachel pulls her head out of the water before responding.

"Not very long. Is there a reason you're asking?"

"No, just trying to gauge if I should get in there with you or not."

"After the last shower incident, I don't think that's a good idea." Rachel says with small wince, remembering the last time they attempted to have shower sex. Somehow, Rachel slipped, stumbled out of the shower then fell and hit her head against the toilet. Santana laughs lightly remembering the incident.

"It's not funny!" Rachel exclaims.

"I know, I'm sorry. You were concussed. It's definitely _not_ funny." Santana says while continuing to laugh. Rachel glares at her and she shrugs lightly.

"I feel like we can laugh about this now." Santana says.

"_I_ can laugh about it now. You can never have the pleasure." Santana shakes her head lightly.

"You're really distracting me right now. I had something to ask you too." She says then proceeds to begin tapping her fingernails against the sink again. The little noise normally wouldn't bother Rachel but today, she can't stand it.

"San."

"Hm?" Santana hums in response, still trying to remember her question for Rachel.

"Do you have to tap? The noise is bothering me." Santana straightens her fingers so their not touching the sink anymore.

"Better?" She says and Rachel smiles gratefully.

"Yes, thank you." Santana kicks her feet out in front of her, crossing them at the ankle and grips the sink again.

"Oh, right. Q found this new Indian place and invited us to dinner." Santana tells her.

"Us? As in me, you and Diabla?" Rachel asks, hoping she doesn't sound as irritated as she is. It's enough that, that woman is in her home. Rachel doesn't really want to continue going out in public with her as well.

"Yeah, you in? If not, those two will probably just go on one _very_ overdue date." Santana says.

"I'd love to go. Do you know the name of it?" Rachel asks and almost instantly regrets asking because Santana is once again, tapping on the sink.

"Santana, come here." Rachel says, trying to get her away from the sink so she can stop feeling like she may have to kick her out. Santana smirks as she pushes off the sink and takes a few steps to stand near the shower.

"Changed your mind?" She grabs the edge of the shower curtain and opens it enough to peak her head inside.

"No, I just wanted you closer." Rachel says then pecks her lips.

"I can come _a lot_ closer." Santana says, still trying to convince Rachel to try again. Rachel moves away from Santana with a shake of her head.

"Your persistence is adorable but you're not going to convince me otherwise." Rachel says as Santana puts her hand on the wall next to her.

"Worth a shot." Santana says with a shrug.

"I guess I'll leave you to shower alone or whatever." Santana says then pauses, tapping her fingernails against the wall now.

"Damn it Santana!" Rachel shouts, scaring her girlfriend.

"What?!" She shouts back.

"Stop tapping on every damn surface we have!" Rachel says angrily. Santana narrows her eyes at her.

"First of all, you reserve that language for the bedroom and the bedroom _only_. You're naked and I'm already turned on so don't add that to the equation because I'm pissed at you. Secondly, what's your deal? You keep snapping at me over every little thing." Santana says, annoyed with Rachel's mood swings. Rachel sighs with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry San, I don't know why I just snapped. It was just bothering me." She tells her.

"Well you can have plenty of time to think about it, in the living room with Diabla." Santana says as she turns to leave, but Rachel reaches out and grabs her wrist gently.

"San..." She says sadly, frowning.

"No, if I'm making you that mad, you don't have to be around me." Santana says as she pulls away.

"And don't you _dare_ look at my ass as I walk out of here." She says then leaves the bathroom. Rachel sighs to herself and turns the water off.

* * *

How could Santana do this to her? Rachel thought to herself as she sat adjacent to her nemesis. Making her sleep on the loveseat just wasn't fair to Rachel. Not while her evil twin was in town. Rachel rolled her eyes and angrily fluffed her pillow while Diabla watched on with an amused smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Rachel hisses, folding her arms after pulling her blanket over her body.

"This is gold. How the hell did you end up on the couch?" She asks.

"None of your business. We are not friends, remember?" She says. Diabla just shrugs and continues to file her nails.

"I just figured you had a daily word quota or whatever that you had to fill. I was trying to be _helpful._" She says, glancing over at Rachel, barely able to see her under the low illumination of the TV since Rachel has turned off the lamp.

"You know what's funny? I've barely made any attempts to fuck with you while I've been here, yet I've still somehow pissed you off. My bitch powers must have amplified overnight." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Can you stop talking? I'm trying to sleep." Diabla looks at her left hand then goes back to filing her pinkie nail.

"I don't care. Welcome to hell Princess, I'm your tour guide." Diabla says with a low laugh.

Rachel huffs and turns on her side, putting the pillow up against her ears. Diabla continues laughing and turns the TV up as loud as it can go, knowing that if Santana is asleep, she won't hear it because she's such a heavy sleeper. After sometime, Rachel shoots up, not being able to tune out the TV she glares at the woman who she wishes didn't look so much like her girlfriend.

"Turn the fucking TV down." Diabla's eyes widen in surprise, never having heard Rachel curse before, but as her shock fades a smirk appears on her lips.

"What was that?!" She shouts, pretending she didn't hear Rachel. Instead of playing into her game, Rachel gets up and unplugs the TV then lies back down as Diabla laughs.

"You found my one weakness. I'm lazy as fuck, but I do still have a phone." Diabla gives Rachel a smug look but she can't see it now that it's completely dark. Instead of turning on anything with noise, Diabla decides she's done messing with Rachel for the night and turns on her flashlight to keep filing her nails.

"Does the devil never sleep?" Rachel says dejectedly. All she wants to do is try to get some sleep since much won't be achieved without Santana to cuddle, but all she hears is the scratching of Diabla's nail file.

"You know what Berry? I'm having a rare moment of...kindness. Savor it." Diabla says as she turns off her flashlight, sets the nail file on the coffee table and lies on the couch. Rachel doesn't respond and closes her eyes to attempt to sleep.

The next morning, Santana walks out of their bedroom and straight past Rachel to the kitchen. Rachel, trying to make peace, walks into the kitchen but then notices Santana has in her headphones. When San has in her headphones, it means she's still upset and doesn't want to talk. Sighing sadly to herself, Rachel walks back into the living room and sits back down. Rachel doesn't blame Santana for being upset, she knows she's been snappy lately but she didn't do it intentionally.

Rachel wasn't sure why she was doing it herself...until she had time to think. Since Rachel is generally annoyed with Diabla's presence, when she noticed the mannerisms she shares with Santana, it somehow started to bother her when Santana did it even though it hadn't before. In a way, Rachel is taking out her frustration with Diabla on Santana since they look and act alike. Wanting to fix things with Santana, Rachel realizes she's going to have to tell Santana that she doesn't like her sister and has been unintentionally taking out her aggression on her. But Rachel is afraid of her reaction, what if that's a deal breaker for Santana? What if she hates her? Luckily Rachel is able to weigh her decisions in peace seeing as Diabla isn't here at the moment. She went for a run with Quinn earlier and isn't back yet.

After 20 minutes, Santana walks into the living room and wordlessly hands Rachel a plate of food, who in turn smiles warmly at her. No matter how angry Santana is with her, when she still does something for Rachel, it lets her know she's still loved. Santana sits on the couch with her food but switches it for the nail file she sees sitting on the table. While cooking, she'd chipped her nail and it was bothering her so she decided to tackle that while her food cooled down.

"Santana?" Rachel calls out cautiously.

"Rachel." Santana replies dryly as she begins to file her nail.

"Can we talk?" Rachel says and Santana sighs but pulls a headphone out of her ear.

"I'm listening." Rachel nervously chews her bottom lip, fidgeting with her fingers before speaking.

"I'm sorry I've been so...mean. You didn't deserve any of that." She says and Santana nods her head, not taking her eyes off of her nails.

"Did you figure out why you keep snapping at me? I can deal with PMS but you're period ended last week so what's the issue? Did I do something that made you mad and you just don't want to talk about it?" Santana says, finally looking up at her girlfriend.

"No, I just...it's...Diabla..." Rachel says softly. Santana furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"What does she have to do with this?" Santana asks. Rachel tries to search for a nice way to tell her but...she can't find the words.

"I hate her! She's like you but on steroids! So much worse, no offense. She looks just like you and you two sometimes do the same things and ugh! I see her face when you do something she does because it's the same face and I get upset because I hate everything associated with her! And I honestly don't think she has a soul!" Rachel blurts out and Santana looks at her curiously before laughing.

"I knew she bothered you but I didn't think you hated her." Santana says, sitting her hands in her lap.

"Bothered me is putting it lightly." Rachel says with a soft sigh and Santana nods.

"You're right. I know she's a lot to handle but so am I. I guess I just figured if you could deal with me, you could deal with her, but if she's been stressing you out that much, you should've just told me." Santana says.

"You love her and I love you, therefore I am willing to put up with her but everything she does just annoys me to no end." Rachel says softly.

"And since we look like the same person, you took our your aggression on me instead of her. I get it. You're not the first to do that either. My mother has literally scowled at me and left the room after saying I look like Diabla and she couldn't take it. Don't tell her I said that though." Santana says then shrugs.

"It happens. I just wish you would have talked to me." Rachel licks her lips then ducks her head.

"I didn't want you to hate me...you two are so close, I didn't want to come between that." She says sadly and Santana rolls her eyes slightly.

"Rachel, you think I don't know Diabla is a raging bitch? You don't have to like her. I'd never hate you for feeling how you do. I barely like her on a good day. Yeah, we're close because she's my fucking mirror image and we shared a womb but I don't fault anyone for not liking her. Just like I don't fault people for not liking me. We're definitely not everyone's cup of tea and you'd never get between us, just like she'll never get between you and I." Santana says and Rachel feels like the world has been lifted from her shoulders.

"I'm so happy you're not mad I hate your sister." Rachel says.

"Come here." Santana says. Rachel rises from her seat and shyly walks over to Santana, sitting next to her.

"Next time she visits, she'll get a hotel." Santana says then kisses Rachel's temple.

"That's over now, right?" She asks and Rachel nods then wraps her arms around Santana's waist.

"I'm sorry." She says softly then rests her head on her shoulder.

"It's cool." Santana says then picks up the file in her lap and focuses on fixing her nail. Rachel gently puts her hand over Santana's as she begins to file, lightly guiding her hand back down.

"I'm trying San...but, put down the file." Santana laughs lightly then throws the file on the coffee table.

"Better?" Rachel nods and gently pushes Santana back against the couch so she lie on her chest. Santana wraps her arms around Rachel and they sit in a comfortable silence, until Rachel breaks it.

"You don't find it weird that your best friend is interested in your identical twin?"

"No, do you?" Santana asks curiously.

"I mean...wouldn't that imply she's somehow attracted to you?"

"I don't know? Are you attracted to Diabla?" Rachel shudders at the thought, but then ponders the question.

"If she never spoke or moved, not unlike that of a mannequin...physically..." Rachel trails off when she notices Santana's eyes narrowing.

"I'd still only find you attractive." Rachel says with a grin and kisses Santana's cheek.

"Right answer. I have a great way you can get back at her for...well just being her." Santana says and Rachel lifts her eyebrow in curiosity.

"How?" Santana smirks.

"Take off your shirt and I'll show you." Rachel squeals in delight as Santana presses kisses against her neck.

"I like this plan." Rachel says as she lies back on the couch, pulling Santana on top of her.

* * *

The day Rachel prayed for has finally arrived and Diabla is finally leaving so Rachel's life can return to normal. Rachel has been subconsciously smiling watching Diabla pack her things from her spot in the kitchen.

"Can you stop creepily smiling at me Hobbit? You're making my skin crawl more than usual." Diabla says, folding a shirt and putting it in her duffle bag but nothing she can say will make Rachel's smile falter.

"I won't even respond to that. I really hope you have a safe flight." The sincerity in her voice makes Diabla look at her curiously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asks suspiciously. Rachel only chuckles before responding.

"I had no malicious intent. Make sure you let us know when you landed."

"Are you high right now? Why are you even talking to me?" Diabla asks.

"Unlike you, I can be cordial though we have our differences." Diabla shakes her head as she zips her duffle bag and throws it over her shoulder.

"In the 2 years since you got with my sister, I've done nothing but be a bitch to you. How can you find it in yourself to still be nice to me?" Diabla asks as she walks towards Rachel.

"Because whether you like it or not, I won't be going anywhere. Just like you won't and I love Santana more than you'll ever know...so while I may not like you, that doesn't mean I have to treat you the way you treat me." Diabla quietly studies Rachel's face with a fading scowl.

"I see why San is into you...you're not...fake. It's like you're genuinely good to the bone." Sighing, Diabla shakes her head and looks away, akin to the way Santana looks when she's being open with someone.

"You may be annoying and loud but...you really make her happy and if I'm being honest..." Diabla trails off and rolls her eyes before meeting Rachel's gaze.

"You're good for her...so I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Diabla's eyebrows furrow and she lets out a frustrated breath as she rubs her forehead.

"You're sorry?" Rachel chimes.

"Yeah...that. I'm sorry. You're not all bad. If you want...I'll take you up on that offer. Starting over or whatever. If San likes you and Quinn likes you...you gotta be halfway decent, right?" Diabla smirks and Rachel nods her head, her smile growing.

"I would really like that." Diabla rolls her eyes and offers her hand to Rachel.

"I'm more of a hugger."

"Yeah, don't do -" Diabla's words are cut off by Rachel wrapping her arms around her, pinning her arms at her side. Sighing in defeat with a small amused smirk tugging at her lips, Diabla pats Rachel's back a few times before clearing her throat.

"Am I in the Twilight Zone?" Both women hear Santana's say from behind them. Rachel lets go of Diabla as both women direct their attention to the front door where Santana and Quinn are standing.

"Definitely, or someone slipped something in our coffee." Quinn says, smirking at the two women in the kitchen.

"Don't comment." Huffing, Diabla moves away from Rachel walking over to Quinn and grabbing the cup holder of coffees from her.

"Ready to go?" She asks Quinn who nods her response. Santana grabs Rachel's coffee from her sister then hands it to her girlfriend as she comes to join them. Giving Santana an appreciative smile as she wraps her arm around her waist, Rachel looks to the pair before her.

"Well, it was fun. I'll see you losers the next time I get some freedom." Diabla says and Santana rolls her eyes, approaching her sister for a hug.

"Stay safe idiot." Santana tells her as Diabla wraps her arms around her, both women careful not to spill the drinks in their hands.

"I'll do what I can. Love you Santi."

"Love you too." Santana responds as they break apart. Diabla glances at Rachel then offers her a soft smile and gently squeezes her forearm.

"See ya around."

"Take care of yourself." Rachel says with a smile of her own. Diabla nods then she and Quinn make their exit.

"What the hell was that about? Diabla hates touch so much we thought she was on the spectrum, and no that's not a joke." Santana asks once the women leave.

"We decided to begin anew."

"You broke through the glacier over her heart. That's almost unbelievable." Rachel shrugs lightly.

"I'm not sure it will last but I'm willing to put forth the effort if she is." Santana nods slowly before walking over to the kitchen table to sit down her coffee cup.

"I guess time will tell." Rachel nods in agreement as she walks over to Santana.

"I'm just glad I have my house back." Rachel shakes her head, a small smile on her lips as she gazes at her girlfriend.

"What?" Santana questions to which Rachel shakes her head.

"Nothing. I just love you." Santana playfully rolls her eyes before pecking Rachel's lips.

"I love you too." Santana says before Rachel pulls her back to her lips.

* * *

**A/N: How was it?** **I hope not to bad lol hope you enjoyed. See ya soon. **


	18. Settling A Bet

"Are you even listening?" Quinn grumbles, annoyed with her best friend.

"Mhm." Santana says, her eyes never leaving the small brunette in the living room. Rachel was in a rush, she needed to leave soon but she still had to look her best.

"What did I say then?" Quinn asks as Santana leans over the island to get a better view.

"Just...stop talking." She says distractedly as Rachel continues to lotion her legs. Santana feels a small smirk forming on her lips, watching the shorter woman running her hands over the exposed skin. Santana loved when Quinn's roommate wore shorts. Quinn rolls her eyes before an idea pops into her head.

"Hey Rach?" Quinn calls out loudly, glancing at Santana who hasn't taken her eyes off of her.

"Yes?" Rachel says, standing upright for a second to switch legs quickly so that she could get out of their apartment. Quinn leans forward on the island to see her roommate.

"Settle a bet for me?"

"Sure, as long as it's quick. How can I help?" Rachel asks as Santana stares at her backside, wishing she could do more than look.

"I bet Santana 50 bucks if she asked you out, you'd say no." Quinn says, smirking as she watches Santana's head slowly swivel towards her, glaring but Quinn ignores it as Rachel turns to face them both.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Rachel says as her cheeks begin to burn.

"I'm sorry Quinn but...if Santana asked me out, I would most definitely say yes." Quinn nods, smirk still in place then turns to Santana.

"Your move." She says quietly then leaves the kitchen and walks to her bedroom.


	19. Flirting

"Did you honestly, come all the way here just to argue with me?" Rachel asks, mildly annoyed with the Latina before her.

"You'd be surprised at the lengths I'd go to prove a point. I didn't come to argue, I came to tell you how you were wrong." Santana says, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the smaller woman in front of her. Rachel shakes her head and leans against the door frame of her apartment.

"Okay, _enlighten me_ Santana. How _exactly_ am I wrong?" Santana rolls her eyes at Rachel's patronizing tone.

"Nuh-uh, don't do that. You're making _assumptions_ about what happened and that's how you're wrong! You didn't even ask me about it!" Santana says.

"Why would I need to question you when I saw you flirting with her?" Rachel asks plainly.

"Because I wasn't flirting with her!" Santana says flustered. Rachel rolls her eyes before speaking again.

"I told you it's fine. We're not exclusively dating so you're free to flirt with whoever you choose."

"I wasn't flirting with her! I was being friendly!" Santana runs a hand through her hair as she exhales harshly.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Because I don't want you thinking I want anyone but you!" Santana shouts in frustration, sighing she steps forward until she's in Rachel's personal space.

"I don't want to date anyone but you. Yeah, we're not exclusive but I want to change that. I know who I want." She says softly, taking Rachel's hand in hers as she looks into her eyes. Rachel smiles softly as she leads Santana inside the apartment.


	20. Jealous

Rachel is aware of how attractive her wife is. Santana takes care of her body by working out, moisturizes religiously and has the most flawless hair Rachel has ever seen. Since begin together, people regularly approach Santana trying their best to court her and that's something Rachel has just accepted over time, the same way Santana has when people flirt with Rachel.

In the past, both women have had their battles with that little green eyed monster and have come out on the other side as victorious...or so Rachel thought. She isn't insecure and she trusts Santana but sometimes...it just bothers her that so many people are interested in her wife.

"I win! You're buying!" Santana victoriously pumps her fists into the air as she comes to a stop in front of a juice bar. Rachel jogs the few remaining steps to the sidewalk to stand in front of Santana, rolling her eyes as she catches her breath.

"It's still the same bank account." Rachel says as her hands rest on her hips. Rachel doesn't normally join Santana on her runs because Santana likes to run outside, while Rachel prefers a treadmill indoors where bugs and cars can't hurt her.

"Not my card though. Don't be a sore loser." Santana says as she wipes some sweat from her brow. Rachel glances over at her wife, admiring the view since Santana is only wearing white running shorts with other colors splattered over it and a black sports bra. Rachel appreciates Santana's glistening abs in the sunlight with a lazy smile.

"Are you done drooling over me? I needs my protein." Santana says playfully, after noticing Rachel checking her out.

"I can appreciate your hard work." Rachel says, defending her actions.

"After I gets my protein." Rachel rolls her eyes as Santana sits at a table outside the bar and she walks inside to get Santana's protein shake. This is one of Santana's favorite places to come so Rachel has her order memorized. After getting their drinks, Rachel makes her way outside but stops when she notices a woman talking to Santana. Rachel props the door open with her hip and listens curiously.

"You are honestly one of the most gorgeous women I've ever laid eyes on." The woman says, batting her eyelashes with a smile.

Rachel examines the woman talking to her wife. The woman is Santana's height, blonde with green eyes and looks like she's significantly younger than Santana. Santana glances up from her phone to see the young woman giving her a flirty smile. Sighing softly, Santana gives her a polite smile before responding.

"You're sweet but I'm not interested." Santana tells her but the girl doesn't take the rejection.

"Why not?" She asks. Santana rolls her eyes and holds up her left hand. The woman glances at her wedding band and smirks.

"They don't have to know. I'm perfectly fine with being a side piece." Rachel's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, never thinking someone would say something like that. Santana glares at the woman as Rachel walks outside.

"Get the fuck outta here before I lose my temper." Santana says in a fake sweet tone. The woman rolls her eyes and huffs.

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it." She says before walking past the table and into the juice bar as Rachel approaches it. Santana only shakes her head, smiling at Rachel as she reaches out for her shake.

"You heard that?" Santana asks as she puts her straw in her cup. Rachel nods as she sits in the chair next to her wife.

"That was just absurd. Why would you willingly offer to destroy someone's marriage?" Rachel says with annoyed tone. Santana shrugs as she swallows.

"It's more common than you think. No one cares about marriage anymore." She says and Rachel rolls her eyes, upset at the woman's nerve to not only hit on her wife but blatantly disrespect their union.

Rachel and Santana sit for awhile, enjoying each others company until Santana says she's ready to leave. As they get up to leave, Rachel notices the woman from earlier on her way out of the bar. Santana steps in front of Rachel on her way out and Rachel glances behind her. Once she makes eye contact with the woman, she glares at her and grabs Santana's butt. The woman rolls her eyes and looks away as Santana jumps in surprise, looking back at her wife with a smirk. Rachel quickly turns her head to face Santana.

"What?" She questions after making eye contact with Santana.

"Nothing. Just surprised. Not normally your kind of PDA." She says and Rachel shrugs.

"Do it again." Santana pokes her butt out and Rachel laughs as she walks past her.

"Come on, I want to take a shower." Santana rolls her eyes but keeps walking to catch up to her wife.

* * *

**A/N: Good to know people are enjoying this series, just wanted to say thanks for reading. See ya soon. **


	21. Vertically Challenged

"San?!" Rachel calls from the kitchen. Santana sighs, knowing exactly why her girlfriend is calling her, and gets up from her seat. Walking into the kitchen, Santana glances at Rachel.

"What do you need?" She asks. Rachel points to the cabinet on top of the microwave.

"Could you please grab the flour for me?" She asks. Santana shrugs and grabs the flour for her shorter girlfriend.

"Thank you." Rachel says, taking the flour from Santana and pecking her lips. Santana shrugs again and goes back into the living room.

She and Rachel have just moved into a new apartment and things are higher than they were before so Santana is getting used to being Rachel's extension. It doesn't bother to help her girlfriend and sometimes it's cute but it's always pretty funny to Santana.

* * *

"Rachel, have you seen my charger?" Santana asks as she walks into the laundry room to see her girlfriend practically standing inside of the washing machine.

"Showers are for people babe, not washing machines." Santana jokes.

"Very funny!" Rachel's voice echoes through the machine as her toes wiggle from their place in the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Santana asks. Rachel groans as she pulls herself from the washing machine and rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Our laundry." She states plainly.

"Did you get sucked into Narnia when you put the load in or something?" Santana says, glancing into the washing machine and making a mental note to invest in a front door washer in the future.

"I can't reach the bottom." Rachel says as she walks around Santana to put the wet clothes in her hand in the dryer.

"You could've asked me." She says.

"Santana, I am independent enough to take care of things on my own. I'll ask for help when I need it." Rachel says with assertion. Santana arches an eyebrow and grabs Rachel's butt.

"I love when you're firm with me. Do it again." Santana says with a smirk and Rachel giggles at her.

"I don't have time for this Santana." Rachel says firmly then winks. Santana quickly scoops her up and sits her on top of the dryer.

"I think you can make some time." Santana says as she kisses and gently nips at Rachel's neck. Rachel's eyes flutter closed as she wraps her legs around the other woman.

* * *

"Santana?!" Rachel calls from the kitchen and Santana comes in to see her in the refrigerator.

"You rang?" She says.

"Can you get the sugar down for me?" Rachel asks. Santana grabs it from the top shelf in a cabinet and sits it on the counter.

"Thank you." Rachel says as she walks over to Santana.

"Are you going to have anymore short people problems before I sit down?" Rachel rolls her eyes as she walks past Santana.

"You aren't much taller than me." Santana shrugs before leaning on the counter.

"I'm tall enough to get the job done. Not my fault you're vertically challenged." Rachel shakes her head as she opens a cabinet near Santana grabbing a can from the third shelf and standing on her tip toes to reach it. Santana laughs lightly as she stands and closes the cabinet for Rachel.

"Would you look at that? You _can_ reach some things. Nice job!" Santana says with fake enthusiasm then holds her hand up for a high five. Rachel looks at her narrowing her eyes. Santana fully extended her arm knowing Rachel can't reach that high.

"Don't leave me hanging babe." Santana says offering her a sly smile. Rachel feels a smirk grace her lips as she thinks of exactly where to high five her girlfriend. Lifting her arm, Rachel lightly taps Santana's forehead with her open palm.

"What the hell?" Santana says with a confused look.

"I couldn't reach your hand. I thought I'd high five what I could get to." She says with a giggle and slight shrug.

"Oh, it's on now." Santana lunges forward to try to grab Rachel but she quickly ducks out of the way and runs into the living room and stands near the couch.

"Santana! It was a joke. There's no need for retaliation!" She whines. Rachel knows Santana is going to try to tickle her and she hates it.

"Oh, I see _every_ reason to retaliate." Santana says as she takes slow steps towards Rachel.

"I can make it up to you. Don't do this!" Rachel says pouting as she stomps of her foot, causing Santana to laugh.

"I'm listening." She says as she stops at the other side of the couch.

"Will a kiss fix it?" Rachel says hopeful that Santana will take her offer. Santana puts her hands on the arm of the couch and leans forward, poking her chest out towards Rachel.

"Come find out." Rachel's eyes dart from Santana's breasts to her eyes and the bathroom, knowing she can run and lock herself in if this goes badly.

"I need an oral agreement." Rachel says, crossing her arms. Santana playfully rolls her eyes.

"Fine but you have to come closer so we can shake on it." She says smirking and Rachel shakes her head, refusing to fall for her ploy.

"Come on." Santana stands and walks in front of the couch until she's halfway to Rachel, who is moving behind the couch to stay out of her reach.

"Just say you won't tickle me." Rachel says. Santana glances down to hide her smirk. Knowing her girlfriend as well as she does, Rachel darts towards the bathroom right as Santana jumps over the couch to chase her. Rachel closes the door just in time and turns the lock.

"Ha!" She says victoriously, giggling to herself.

"You can't stay in there forever. I know where you live." Santana says as she jiggles the door knob.

"I'm quite cozy here. Have fun out there." Rachel hears Santana scoff and walk away. Now, Rachel just needs to figure out how long Santana's willing to wait it out.

* * *

"You can't be serious right now." Santana says as she lies in bed.

Rachel just bought them a new one online and they've just finished setting it up. Since Rachel didn't go to the store to purchase it, she had no idea how far from the ground it was. Standing, the bed reaches slightly above Santana's belly button, meaning it's a bit higher her shorter counterpart who is having a hard time _getting_ into the bed.

"Millennial downfalls. Online shopping can fuck you over." Santana says as she watches her girlfriend struggle to climb into the bed.

"I could help, you know?" She says casually as Rachel glares at the bed in front of her.

"No. I can figure this out on my own." Rachel crosses her arms and takes a few steps back from the bed. Santana watches curiously but doesn't say anything. Rachel continues to back away from the bed and sighs defeated.

"If you say anything, you won't be testing this new bed with me." Santana is about to ask Rachel what she meant by that when Rachel takes off full speed towards the bed, leaping once close enough. Rachel flops on the bed and Santana bursts into laughter. As Rachel sits up, Santana is still laughing hysterically, gripping her stomach as her eyes tear up.

"Oh my god!" She says through her fits of laughter.

"Get out." Rachel says as Santana's laughter dies down.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Santana says through a few quick chuckles as she wipes her eyes.

"Get out." Rachel repeats in an even tone.

"Rachel, don't be like that." She says while leaning over to kiss Rachel's cheek.

"Te amo hermosa." Santana says softly.

"I love you too but you're still sleeping on the couch. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to enjoy my new bed. _Alone_." Rachel crawls to the head of the bed and lies on her back. Santana lies on her stomach next to her and sighs.

"I offer a foot rub if you let me stay." Rachel wiggles her foot as she feigns thought.

"Okay, but you have to cook dinner too." Rachel says, holding her hand out to her girlfriend who huffs in return before shaking her hand.

"I'm in love with the devil." Santana says softly. Rachel giggles and playfully slaps her shoulder.

"We can call the deal off." Santana quickly shakes her head.

"We already agreed, half pint. How about we test out the springs?" Smirking, Santana leans over to kiss Rachel.

* * *

"Rachel?!" Santana calls out as she enters her apartment. Santana closes the door when she gets no response then picks up the two items she carried in with her, placing one against the kitchen sink and carrying the other one to the bed room.

"What is that?" Santana hears from behind her as she leans the item against their bed. Turing around she sees Rachel walking towards her.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" She asks as Rachel wraps her arms around her waist, hugging her.

"No, I was in the study with my headphones in. I didn't even hear you come in. Is that a stool?" Rachel asks as she pulls away from Santana.

"Yeah, complete with gold stars and your name. I figured if they're going to be around, they should at least look like something other than metal." Santana says with a shrug as Rachel glances at the white stool with her name in gold on the top step along with what looks to be hundreds of tiny gold stars, smiling all the while.

"Thank you. I will definitely be using this."

"There's one in the kitchen too so you can stop bothering me so much." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Is that why you bought them? So I can stop pestering you?" She asks.

"Only like...35 percent. But I also don't _like_ seeing you struggle to do stuff no matter how funny it may be." She says with a smirk.

"I appreciate it either way." Rachel snakes her arm around Santana's waist, receiving an arm over her shoulders in response.


	22. 4 Hours Ago

Rachel stands, staring at her roommate? Friend? Significant other? She has no idea what to call her or what to say. Today had taken a very interesting turn.

_**4 hours earlier**_

Santana has just entered her apartment to see Rachel reading over something while sitting on the couch. Today is the day Santana is going to tell Rachel how she feels about her. She's tired of being afraid of the outcome and can't handle seeing Rachel with other people anymore. At this point, Santana would be happier being outright rejected than having to sit and wonder about what could've been. Santana would sometimes feel like Rachel felt the same way she did but it could just be Rachel being Rachel and she's interrupting it wrong.

"Hello Santana." Rachel says with a smile, lifting her head from the paper in her hand. Santana feels her heart flutter and offers a small smile.

"Hey Rach. Busy?" She says as she walks towards the couch.

"No, I'm taking a break from memorizing my lines." Rachel answers as Santana sits next to her.

"Got anything else planned for today?" Santana asks.

"No, though I was invited out for drinks with Brody." Santana rolls her eyes. Of course he asked her out.

"Honestly, you should leave that living mannequin alone." Santana says while rolling her eyes..

"You don't even know him Santana, he's not that bad."

"Yeah, well my Mexican third eye says other wise." Santana crosses her arms.

"I'm not going to be joining him anyway. I was just making conversation. Do you have any plans for the remainder of the day?" Rachel asks.

"Not really. I thought about getting drunk and watching movies until I passed out." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"You can't find anything more productive to do with your time?"

"Well, if you're offering, I could do you instead." Santana says with a sly smirk and wink.

Rachel never understood why Santana was so flirtatious and it does nothing but confuse her. Rachel has admitted to herself that she's in love with Santana, she just hasn't told the latina. Rachel has just accepted the fact that Santana will only ever be her friend and she isn't okay with it just yet but she's working towards it.

"Very funny Santana." Rachel deadpans.

"What gave you the impression that I was joking?" Santana asks, eyebrows creased.

"While I'm sure you're flirtatious nature may make it seem like you aren't joking, we both know you have no interest in me." Rachel says.

"How sure are you about that?" Santana asks, quirking an eyebrow. Now, Rachel looks confused.

"It is a joke, isn't it? I know we're friends now and I'm grateful for it but I would prefer if you didn't toy with my emotions." Rachel says, unintentionally revealing more than she meant.

"Wait, what? How is my flirting..." Santana trails off, finally having caught on. Rachel does feel something for her. Blushing furiously as she watches Santana, Rachel begins to stammer out an explanation.

"I-I...not like- it isn't what you're thinking..." She says with a small sigh.

"Really? Because it sounds like Berry wants a piece of this." Santana gestures to her body, playfully wiggling her eyebrows.

"If you wanted a ride, I could've given you a real orgasm months ago." She continues, smirking. Rachel huffs and buries her face in her hands. Santana laughs softly, putting her hand on Rachel's wrist and lightly guiding her hand away from her face.

"Okay, no more jokes. Do you have a crush on me?" Santana asks softly. Rachel sighs, letting her other hand fall into her lap.

"I really _don't_ want to talk about this Santana." She says quietly.

"Alright well it's already awkward as fuck so I might as well just say it." Santana takes a deep breath and squeezes Rachel's hand before ending their contact.

"I love you...and not how you're supposed to love a friend. I don't know what that means for our future but I couldn't keep carrying that around anymore. I just...wanted you to know." She finishes softly.

Rachel lifts her head to look at Santana and she's trying to think of anything to say but the pounding in her chest is really distracting. After receiving no response, Santana takes a deep breath while tilting her head backwards to keep her tears at bay, feeling as though she's completely misread the situation. She lets out a hollow laugh and blinks away her tears.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Falling for people who have no interest in me must be my fucking special skill." Santana rolls her eyes at herself as she uses her knuckle to wipe her tears.

"Santana..." Rachel says softly. Santana softly shakes her head.

"Don't. I don't need you trying to make my rejection feel better or something." Rachel sighs and moves closer to Santana, taking her hand in both of hers.

"Santana there's no rejection. I feel the same way, I just didn't know how to tell you." Santana turns her head towards Rachel and before she can respond, Rachel's lips are pressed against hers. Santana's hand cups Rachel's cheek as she savors the moment, neither of them wanting the kiss to end. But it eventually does, both girls pulling away with smiles on their faces.

"Your lips are really soft." Rachel says drunkenly, feeling intoxicated from their kiss.

"I have another set that's softer if you want to feel." Rachel laughs, coming out of her dazed state.

"Relax, there's plenty of time for that."

"Oh, I have to buy you dinner first?" Santana says playfully.

"I think I'd prefer a marriage certificate." Rachel says jokingly and Santana shrugs lightly.

"If that's what you want." Rachel gives her a disbelieving look and decides to call her bluff.

"It is. So what are you going to do?" She says with a playful smile and places a kiss on the corner of Santana's lips.

"Let's do it." Santana says in a serious tone. Rachel pulls back slightly to see Santana's face and can see the seriousness in her expression.

"Wait, are you serious?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Yeah, what do we have to lose? Way I see it, everything takes work. We already love each other, we could make a marriage work." Santana shrugs lightly. Rachel still doesn't believe her though...that is until she's standing outside of the court house, looking at her roommate? Significant other? A crazy woman willing to marry her?

"Are you sure about this? You're not actually doing this just o have sex with me, right? " Rachel asks as they walk towards the building, surprised that she'd agreed to this herself. On their way there, Rachel considered the possibility that Santana wouldn't back down and realized that she actually may be getting married today.

"I'm sure and I wouldn't go this far to just have sex with anyone. Are you sure about this?" Santana asks and Rachel nods her head. For some reason, she's decided to throw caution to the wind today. Smiling and squeezing the tan hand in hers, Rachel nods.

"Let's do it." Santana smiles brightly at her as she enter the building.

* * *

"You did what?! Have you lost your minds?!" Kurt says to his roommates after Rachel delivers their news.

"I can't, I need a drink." He says then walks into the kitchen. Santana is in the living room, talking to Quinn on the phone.

"Uh, What?" She asks calmly.

"When did you two even start dating?!" She continues, her shock finally setting in.

"About...4 hours ago. So, I better see your ass this weekend so we can celebrate." Santana says, not caring about Quinn's shock. Quinn sighs before speaking again.

"Right...congratulations I guess. I'll see you this weekend." Then the call ends.

"Okay, now explain this to me again?" Kurt says, holding an entire wine bottle as he sits on the couch, completely bewildered by today's events.


	23. Stay

**Warning: This contains sexual content and if it isn't your cup of tea, I advise skipping this one. **

* * *

Tonight started as just another game night with her high school friends. It was Rachel's turn to host the monthly event. It's become a tradition over the years to remain close when as everyone began building their careers and branching out. In the few months that have passed, some nights have been more awkward than others but Rachel knew that would happen after her break up with Santana since they had been friends before dating and had the same social circle. The two have only been broken up for a few months, the relationship ending because of neither women wanting to work on their differences.

While together, Rachel and Santana had their fair share of trials and tribulations learning how to love each other but in the end, they both decided to stop fighting for the other. It crushed them equally to say goodbye but Rachel was hopeful that they'd be able to return to friends after some time, and while it was hard for Santana to resume their friendship, they've come to a point where they can be in the same room together and actually hold a conversation.

Lately, Rachel has been replaying their relationship in her mind, realizing that she didn't really like the way things ended...or that she doesn't like that things ended _at all_. Rachel has been wanting to talk to Santana about it but hasn't been able to really get the woman to respond her texts or phone calls. Which is why she's going to try to keep Santana in her house for as long as she can.

"Whose turn is it to host next month?" Sam asks as he helps Mercedes put on her winter coat as their night comes to a close.

"That would be, you two." Quinn says as she grabs her car keys from her pocket. Sam nods his head as he grabs Mercedes hand and begins to walk towards the door.

"Thanks for having us." Quinn says as she leans in to hug Rachel, who has just said goodbye to a few of her other friends.

"My pleasure. Drive safe and let me know when you guys make it home." Rachel says as she moves on to hug Mercedes and Sam.

After they say their goodbyes, Rachel closes and locks her front door. Everyone has left but Santana, who had disappeared into the bathroom a few minutes before their friends exited. Soon enough, Santana comes back into the living room.

"Whoa, that cleared out quick." Rachel looks over her shoulder at Santana as she picks up a few wine glasses.

"Yes, I suppose everyone wanted to get home before it got too late." She says, fully turning to face Santana. Santana purses her lips with a slow nod of her head.

"Want some help?" She asks. Rachel smiles politely at her. Normally she'd protest and send Santana on her way, but she needs to stall for just a little longer.

"I would really appreciate it." Santana rolls her eyes.

"That was more of a courtesy question. Definitely didn't think you'd say yes." Santana grabs the few games Rachel has stacked on her coffee table, and puts them in their designated areas as Rachel goes into the kitchen. Since there isn't much to clean, Rachel decides to pour two glasses of wine before she makes her way back into the living room.

"A token of my appreciation." Rachel says with a soft smile as she walks over to Santana, holding the glass out to her. Santana smirks as she reaches for the glass, fingertips brushing Rachel's as she takes it.

"If everyone paid me in booze, I'd be a much nicer person." Santana says before pressing her lips against the glass to bring the deep red liquid into her mouth. Rachel rolls her eyes at Santana's comment, her smile never leaving her lips though as she joins her, tilting her glass forward to taste the bitter liquid.

"You're actually much worse inebriated." Rachel says, walking over to the couch.

"Only with the hard stuff. Wine drunk makes everyone more pleasant." A small smile plays on Santana's lips as she follows Rachel, sitting on one end of the couch with Rachel sitting in the middle.

"Let's agree to disagree." Rachel says and Santana responds by lightly shrugging and drinking more of her wine. Rachel tucks her legs under herself, shifting her body towards Santana and Santana eyes her curiously but says nothing about how much closer Rachel has just gotten.

"So, tell me what's been going on with you. We haven't talked much in these past few months." She says before sipping from her glass.

"Nothing new." Her eyes rake over Rachel's body, not caring about what she's wearing but remembering what's underneath. Santana has told herself to stop looking at Rachel that way but she learned quickly, that's easier said than done.

"Really? Nothing? No one?" Rachel tries to say casually. Santana softly laughs to herself before sipping her wine again.

"What?" Rachel asks, feigning naivety.

"Why do you want to know if there's someone new?" Santana questions, as her fingers gently tap against the glass in her hand.

"Just making conversation." Rachel says lightly shrugging then reaching forward to set her glass on the table in front of her.

"What about you? Anyone new?" Santana asks, purposely avoiding Rachel's question.

"I asked you first." Rachel responds and Santana chuckles before sitting her glass down. Rachel watches as she adjusts her body so that she's completely facing Santana then rests her arm on the back of the couch and sits her head in her hand.

"I've been testing the waters. Nothing serious though." Santana rests her head against the back of the couch.

"Your turn." She says gently when Rachel doesn't respond. Santana watches as Rachel's eyes make their way from her face to her breasts and she bites her lip with desire.

At this point, Santana isn't sure if it's the alcohol that's effecting Rachel but she doesn't want to think about it. Santana doesn't want to mess up the progress they've made in re-establishing their friendship so she decides to be rational instead of doing something she's going to regret.

"I should go. There's supposed to be a storm coming in tonight." She say with a sigh. Rachel not ready to give up, stands and walks over to a window, peaking out of the curtains to gauge the weather. Rachel hides her smile behind the curtain before speaking.

"It looks like it's already started." She says. Santana gets up, wondering how bad it could have gotten in the 10 or 15 minutes it's been since everyone left. Santana stands behind Rachel, looking to see almost a complete whiteout.

"Fuck." She says quietly. Rachel turns to face her with a smile.

"You can always stay here. I wouldn't feel comfortable with you out in such dangerous weather conditions." Santana misses the happiness on Rachel's face, continuing to look out the window.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice." Santana says, sighing softly she walks back to the couch and sits, grabbing her wine again.

Rachel tries to hide her excitement as she makes her way back to the couch, sitting as close to Santana as she can without physically touching her. Rachel's intentions were to talk to Santana about their relationship but taking in the woman's appearance, she can't seem to control her hormones.

"I'm sorry. I should've let you leave earlier. I completely forgot about today's forecast." Rachel says, faking sadness as she puts a sympathetic hand on Santana's knee.

"It's cool or whatever. It's not like I didn't practically live here at one point." Santana finishes her wine then sits the empty glass down.

"Right...I miss having you around here." Rachel says softly, removing her hand from Santana's knee. Santana doesn't respond but watches as Rachel chews her lip nervously.

"Do you ever...do you ever think about us?" Rachel asks hesitantly. Santana isn't sure how to respond since she doesn't want to make this awkward. Of course she thinks about Rachel, more than she's willing to admit but she isn't sure she should tell her that.

"I do." Santana admits.

"I know things got hard but...we were good together." Rachel says and Santana nods in agreement.

"I like to think so." Santana says with a wistful smile. Rachel gives her a small smile as her hand finds Santana's. Santana glances at the hand in hers, sitting on top of her thigh and she sighs, feeling more vulnerable than she wants.

"I miss you. I miss us." She says quietly, her head dipping down unable to meet Rachel's gaze, afraid of what confessing her feelings will bring. Santana feels Rachel's hand on her cheek and she lifts her head to see a warm smile.

"Let's just...forget about all of that. Tonight, it's just me and you..." Rachel trails off as her thumb gently brushes against Santana's bottom lip.

"Tonight...we could be...more than just friends." Santana says softly as she leans in close to Rachel's lips, leaving her the opportunity to pull away.

Rachel closes the distance between them, gently pressing their lips together, enjoying how soft and warm Santana's lips are. Soon the kiss deepens, both women becoming needy wanting to taste each other again. Rachel tangles her hands in Santana's hair, pulling her closer. Then Santana feels herself being pushed back against the arm rest of the couch, looking up to see Rachel looking back at her through half lidded eyes. Rachel quickly pulls her shirt over her head and Santana follows her lead before she feels herself being straddled. Rachel looks at Santana teary eyed and Santana cups her face looking at her with concern.

"Rach-" Santana stops when a finger is pressed against her lips.

"I'm okay. Just...make love to me." Rachel says softly, smiling at the woman below her.

Santana searches her eyes for any sign of doubt or hesitation but only finds warmth and desire. Santana slowly slides her hands up Rachel's back, enjoying the feel of the soft smooth flesh beneath her finger tips. Her thumbs brush over the outside of Rachel's bra, fingers skillfully unclasping the material. Santana arches her back slightly after feeling Rachel's hands copying her movements. Rachel slides the piece of unwanted material down Santana's shoulders before sitting back to rid herself of her own bra.

Rachel watches as Santana tosses the material aside and marvels at the sight before her. Slowly, Rachel trails her hand from Santana's stomach up to her neck, leaning forward to place kisses along her jawline, smirking when she hears the other woman's breath hitch. Santana places her hands on the shorter woman's hips, grateful that she decided to wear a skirt tonight.

Rachel's lips work their way down to Santana's neck, kissing and sucking the spots she knows drives the slightly taller woman crazy. Santana's hands slip underneath Rachel's skirt, firmly gripping her butt causing a moan to escape the other woman's lips. Rachel presses her lips to Santana's as she slides her hands down to Santana's jeans, popping open the button and pulling her zipper as she gains access into her lovers mouth, moaning softly feeling Santana's tongue against her own. Santana positions herself so that she push Rachel's underwear to the side and slide her fingers inside of her. Rachel moans into her mouth as her fingers dip into Santana's underwear, her fingers gently brushing over the woman's bundle of nerves.

"Rachel." Santana moans, unable to take the teasing anymore.

Rachel doesn't respond but gives the woman what her body is asking for. Rachel applies more pressure, rubbing small quick circles the way she knows Santana likes. Rachel rests her face in Santana's neck, slowly rocking her hips in rhythm with Santana. Both woman begin to pant as their sweat slicked bodies work together to bring each other to climax.

"Don't stop." Rachel moans softly, feeling herself teetering on the edge. Santana tangles her free hand in Rachel's hair and pulls her into a searing kiss as she feels herself coming undone from Rachel's words. Santana moaning against her lips is enough to push Rachel over the edge and into the throes of her own orgasm. Rachel wraps her free arm around Santana's back and pulls her close as she comes down from her high, needing to be as close as possible to the other woman.

* * *

As Rachel lies in her bed, Santana holding her tightly from behind, she glances at the window in her bedroom noticing the slivers of sunlight creeping their way into the room.

"The sun is rising." She says softly. Santana rests her head on Rachel's, smiling when she feels the other woman's hand coming to rest on top of the one she has resting on Rachel's stomach. Neither women are sure how many times they've made love tonight but it's safe to say it may have been more than a handful.

"I'm afraid to ask what time it is." Santana presses a kiss to Rachel's cheek and Rachel smiles, interlocking their fingers and pulling their hands up to her chest, she kisses Santana's knuckles before speaking softly.

"Let's not think about it." Santana sighs contentedly, wrapping her legs around Rachel's underneath the white sheet covering them both.

"I like that idea...but I do have to go to work." Santana rolls her eyes at herself, wishing she didn't have to ruin the moment.

"Stay. What's one day off going to hurt?" Rachel asks causing Santana to chuckle. That was something she'd always hear the other woman say in the beginning of their relationship when she had to leave.

"What's in it for me if I stay?" Santana says playfully.

"Stay and find out." Rachel responds in a playful manner of her own. Santana lifts her head, gazing down at Rachel until she turns her head to face her.

Rachel looks at her curiously but Santana lost her words, seeing how beautiful Rachel is with the sunlight now shining across them. Rachel turns to lie on her back then wraps her arms around Santana's neck, urging her to lie on top of her, spreading her legs as Santana shifts to fit comfortably between them then lying her head on Rachel's chest and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What happened to us?" Santana asks softly, inhaling the familiar scent of Rachel.

"We gave up. It...we weren't willing to _work_ together. We didn't fight for each other...I should've fought for you." Rachel responds shakily, her emotions getting the better of her. Santana lifts her head to look at Rachel and wipes a fallen tear with her thumb.

"Why are you crying?" She asks softly as Rachel let's out a shaky breath.

"I just..." Rachel trails off with a shake of her head.

"You know what they say about not missing a good thing until it's gone?" She says ruefully. Santana cups her cheek in her hand then presses a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Let's start again." Santana says softly. Rachel pushes back some of Santana's hair that has created a curtain over them and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asks shyly, afraid the other woman will change her mind.

"Do you love me?" Santana asks. Rachel nods her response.

"Do you trust me?" Rachel furrows her eyebrows at the questioning but answers.

"Yes." She says without hesitation.

"Are you willing to _fight_ for me?" Santana says with a soft smile. Rachel feels more tears forming in her eyes but not from sadness. Rachel smiles brightly while nodding her head.

"Of course." Santana reflects her smile then pecks her lips.

"Then I'll _stay_ as long as you want me to. I want to fight for you. Let me." Rachel nods her head enthusiastically. Santana laughs as Rachel pulls her into a kiss.


	24. Attention

Rachel is self aware enough to that she is pretty needy. Rachel needs reassurance, affection and attention from her girlfriend and Santana doesn't mind giving it to her. Santana actually loves how much affection Rachel requires because it's cute, though she won't admit it. Rachel doesn't constantly need reassurance or attention so when Santana notices the need for it, it doesn't bother her to provide it. Santana can get needy too but that side of her only makes occasional appearances. After spending two years together, both girls have adjusted to each others needs...for the most part.

"Okay, guppy lips can never drive again." Santana says into her headset as she sits in front of the TV in the living room of her shared apartment.

Santana recently got Grand Theft Auto Five and has been enjoying playing online with her friends. Since she only started playing yesterday, she's determined to get the most out of it. Yesterday, Rachel let Santana stay up all night playing with her friends since it was the weekend. Rachel is the one who actually bought the game for her. She knew Santana loved any game involving shooting so she thought it would be a nice gift just because she loves her.

Rachel has been home for a few hours now and has been sitting next to Santana on the couch, enjoying the closeness but also being annoyed by Santana's random outbursts.

"Fuck! How did you get us blown up?!" Santana shouts into her headset. Rachel rolls her eyes from her spot in Santana's lap. Rachel decided since she was going to be ignored, she could still at least touch Santana while she played her video game so she laid on the couch with her head resting on Santana's thigh.

"Britt, just plant the sticky bomb and walk away." She says. This isn't Santana's first time playing the game, she just never bought it because she knew she wouldn't have the time to enjoy it.

"San?" Rachel softly calls out. Santana turns her mic off before responding.

"Yeah?"

"While I'm happy you're enjoying yourself, can you stop randomly yelling?" Santana doesn't look away from the TV when she responds.

"Sorry. If I weren't playing with such amateurs, I wouldn't be so pissed. I'll try to keep it down though." She says then turns her mic on again.

"Mike, don't go that way! There's a guard!" She shouts less than 3 seconds later. Rachel rolls her eyes then gets up and goes into their bedroom, unnoticed by Santana.

* * *

Santana has fallen into a new routine...and Rachel isn't sure she likes it. Santana comes home, they eat dinner and then for the rest of the day she's glued to the TV. It's only been four days but it seems like months to Rachel. Santana has been going to bed much later than Rachel these past few days and Rachel hates it. She's used to having a warm body pressed against hers, making her feel safe and secure. It's 10 o'clock now and Rachel is ready for bed. Wearing her purple satin pajama set and overnight face mask, all she's missing is her taller counterpart. Rachel walks into the living room seeing Santana sitting on the couch, controller in hand and headset in place.

"I swear to god if we fail this heist because of you Evans..." Santana says lowly. Rachel glances at the TV to see Santana's character hiding behind a wall with a very large gun in her hand.

"San." She calls out as she walks behind the couch. Santana cuts her mic before speaking.

"Yes Rachel?" Rachel snakes her arms around Santana's neck from behind then kisses her cheek.

"Are you coming to bed any time soon?" Rachel asks softly.

"Uh-soon enough? We're almost finished and we've been working on this one since yesterday." Rachel sighs softly.

"I really want to sleep _with_ you tonight." Santana smirks.

"Wanky." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I'll be there soon. You can just get a head start." She says.

"San, where are you? We gotta get to the vault!" Rachel hears Sam say from Santana's headset. Santana cuts the mic back on and responds.

"I'm almost there. Just don't die." She says then cuts the mic again.

"Go lie down and I'll be there before you know it." Santana turns her head to peck Rachel's lips then directs her full attention back to her game.

* * *

Rachel has the perfect plan to get Santana's attention tonight. After dinner, Santana went to her usual spot in the living room and Rachel went to their bedroom. Rachel made sure to curl her hair this morning so all she had to do was slip into her outfit. Rachel quickly changed into a red lace and garter set, sprayed on Santana's favorite perfume and slid into a pair of black stiletto heels. Santana loves how her legs look in high heels. Once Rachel is pleased with how she looks she slowly walks into the living room, making sure to exaggerate her steps so that Santana can hear the click of her heels against the hardwood floor. Rachel walks towards the end of the couch and Santana glances at her before performing a double take. Rachel giggles then puts her hand on her hip.

"Do you like my outfit?" She asks as she watches Santana's mouth open and close a few times.

"You look fucking...amazing." Santana says, practically drooling over the sight in front of her.

"Thank you." Rachel says. Feeling more confident from Santana's reaction, Rachel smirks as she walks over to Santana coming to a standstill directly in front of the TV. Santana's eyes slowly rake over Rachel's form and she has to bite back a moan from the sight alone.

"Turn off the TV." Rachel says in a slightly demanding tone. Santana grabs the remote from beside her and does as she's told. Rachel then holds her hand out for Santana to take, who jumps at the opportunity and stands.

"Tell your friends good night." Rachel says and Santana quirks an eyebrow at her.

"What friends?" Rachel smiles as Santana's arms wrap around her neck. The pure look of want and desire in Santana's eyes is enough to drive Rachel wild.

"Bedroom. Now." Santana smirks and lifts Rachel into her arms. Wrapping her legs around Santana's waist, Rachel presses her body into Santana's as she attacks Santana's exposed neck with her mouth while being carried away.

Sex has always been Santana's language so Rachel knew she'd be able to get her attention...but she was disappointed when she realized she wasn't going to be able to keep it for long. After their love making, Santana said she was going to the kitchen to get something to replenish her energy but...it shouldn't take as long as it has. Curious, Rachel gets out of bed, puts on her robe and walks out of the bedroom to find Santana once again playing her video game.

"Seriously, Santana?" Rachel asks from her spot behind the couch. Santana turns to look at her briefly.

"What?" She asks cluelessly. Rachel only shakes her head and goes back into her bedroom.

* * *

It's now been a week and a half and Rachel has lost her patience. Santana has barely given her any attention and Rachel is _not_ okay with that. Which is why she is currently standing in front of the TV, arms crossed with a glare that could rival Santana's.

"Rachel, this isn't a game! Get out of the way!" Santana protests as she moves her head to see around Rachel.

"That's exactly what it is Santana! A game! And if you do not stop playing it right now, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Rachel counters. Santana lets out an agitated sigh and rolls her eyes.

"Now isn't the time Rach! We can talk about this later!" Rachel huffs then goes to the wall and unplugs the TV. Santana gapes at her as she scrambles to her feet and towards Rachel. Rachel holds the cord out of Santana's reach.

"Rachel! Put it back!" Santana says angrily.

"No! I will not continue to be ignored!" Santana reaches for the cord but Rachel just moves it out of her reach.

"And this is your solution?! Why don't you call Kurt or Mercedes or something and get off my back!" Santana yells. Rachel clenches her jaw and drops the cord before walking into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Santana curses to herself and plugs the TV in again before going to her bedroom. Santana goes to turn the door knob but Rachel beat her to it. When it opens, Rachel pushes a blanket and pillow towards her.

"Really?" Rachel doesn't respond but waits for Santana to take her offer. Santana silently takes it and walks back to the living room. Sitting on the couch, she grabs her controller and headset.

"...Is the couch at least comfortable?" Sam asks Santana as she begins to play again.

"Just play the fucking game." Is all Santana utters.

* * *

Rachel's rehearsal had run late today so she was going to miss dinner with Santana. If she was being honest, she was okay with it. She hadn't talked to Santana since yesterday and was sure they wouldn't talk today since Santana's game is now priority. Rachel softly sighed to herself as she entered her apartment but was pleasantly surprised when she saw rose pedals littered on the floor and candles illuminating the apartment. Rachel continued to advance in the apartment and saw Santana standing in the living room wearing a very fitted black dress, cut so low at the bosom, Rachel isn't sure how her well endowed girlfriend is even managing to stay covered up. Santana smiles softly at Rachel then walks towards her, keeping her hands behind her back.

"Hi." She says quietly. Rachel offers her a soft smile as she sits her things down.

"Hi." She says in return.

"Listen..." Santana licks her lips.

"I'm really sorry about ignoring you. I know you need attention like a baby or you'll die." Santana smirks then presents Rachel with a bouquet of roses. Rachel grins as she takes them from Santana.

"Honestly though, I don't want you to ever feel like you aren't my number one priority. You don't want me to play the game, then I won't." Santana lightly shrugs. Rachel wraps her arms around her girlfriend and lays her head against her chest.

"You can do things you enjoy. I just want some Santana time too." Rachel says softly.

"You have all my time Rae Bear, always." Santana says as she returns the hug. Rachel beams at the endearment. Santana doesn't call her many things outside of her name but when she does, Rachel melts. Rachel particularly loves being called Rae Bear because it's specific to her since Santana based it on her name.

"I love you." Santana says as she kisses Rachel's head.

"I love you too."

"I made tofu stir fry." Rachel pulls away from Santana to look at her with an excited glint in her eye.

"You did?!" Rachel asks as she scans the kitchen. Santana isn't vegan but she sometimes indulges in Rachel's vegan meals. When they first started dating, Santana made this dish for Rachel to impress her and she did not disappoint. Ever since then, it's been Rachel's favorite.

"I hope you're hungry." Santana says with a smile then goes to the kitchen and makes both of them a plate while Rachel sits at the island, anxiously waiting. Once Santana sits her plate down, she can't contain herself and digs into the delicious food before her. Rachel lets a moan escape her lips as she enjoys her bite.

"All is forgiven." She says before eating another forkful. Santana chuckles as she sits across from Rachel and takes a bite of her own food.

"I haven't even told you about what else I have planned." She says and Rachel quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Santana nods her head.

"There's always more. After dinner, I'm dessert obviously but that's much later. You choose whatever activity is next but you also get to enjoy a full body massage along with a bubble bath to relax." Rachel nods approvingly.

"Thank you for doing all this." Rachel reaches across the island and takes Santana's hand.

"But all I want is for you to hold me." Santana smiles at her.

"I can do that." Santana brings Rachel's hand to her lips and presses a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"I'm glad you came to your senses. I was just about to call and disconnect the wifi." Santana gapes at her.

"You wouldn't..."

"You'll never know." Rachel says with a wink and a short laugh.

"And people think _I'm_ the evil one." Rachel laughs and they continue their conversation as they sit, eating and enjoying each other.


	25. At First Sight

"Honestly, that entire idea seems preposterous to me. I may be a hopeless romantic at heart but sometimes...you have to be logical. Love at first sight is nothing more than a Hollywood fantasy." Rachel says before she sips her coffee and sits at the table across from her best friend Kurt. Kurt loosens the brown knit scarf around his neck as he continues their conversation.

"I can't believe Rachel Berry doesn't believe in love at first sight anymore." He says and Rachel shrugs as she slides her black pea coat from her shoulders.

"I can only assume my point of view has changed from maturing over time. We're not in high school. I'm a 27 year old woman. I can't just keep playing into that fantasy." She says with an amused smile.

"So, if it isn't _love_ at first sight then what is it?" Kurt asks as he pulls off his black leather gloves.

"Infatuation or lust at the most. You can't love someone you don't know. They could be a murderer!" Rachel says and Kurt chuckles as he crosses his legs and picks up his cup.

"People fall in love with murderers! There are women who seek them out." He says before bringing the hot liquid to his mouth.

"That is not the same thing." Rachel say, sitting her cup down.

"It is. These women will see their mugshots, fall in love and then marry these men." Kurt says with a light shrug. Rachel rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Fine, but those women still aren't in love with them. They find them attractive and that's why they reach out. Love isn't just...a feeling. It takes work." Rachel says. Kurt gingerly nods his head.

"While that may be true, you're thinking in too much detail. We're basing this off of a glance. The moment you lock eyes with a complete stranger and feel a sensation you've never experienced before. I think it's very romantic and extremely possible."

"Do you honestly feel like you've experienced it?" Rachel asks. Kurt looks thoughtful before answering.

"I honestly believe I have. I knew Blaine was the one when I laid eyes on him." Kurt says with smile. Rachel smiles at her friend, knowing how madly in love he is with his boyfriend.

"You two are adorable! But that makes you bias." Kurt playfully rolls his eyes with a light shake of his head.

"Okay, you win this round but I'll add this. When you know, you know and there doesn't have to be any explanation for it." Kurt glances at his friend before taking another sip of coffee and realizes he no longer has an ounce of her attention.

Following her line of sight, Kurt notices she's staring at a woman waiting on her order. Kurt quickly analyzes the woman. She seems to be a few inches taller than Rachel, dark brown hair, tan skin, very busty even through her winter coat and full lips. After evaluating her outfit, makeup and noticing the lack of a wedding ring, Kurt gives a small approving nod to himself.

"Are you going to talk to her or stare until she leaves?" Kurt asks, causing Rachel to glance at him with flushed cheeks from embarrassment.

"What did...hypothetically, if love at first sight was a thing...how would it feel?" Rachel asks as a smirk appears on Kurt's lips.

"It feels like...you don't want that person to walk away, so I suggest you go get her." Kurt says, smiling at his previously skeptic friend.

Rachel clears her throat and stands from her seat, brushing away imaginary lint from skirt before walking over to the Latina woman. Kurt watches with an amused smirk as the woman glances at Rachel, seemingly becoming entranced by his friend. Rachel may not believe in love at first sight but Kurt knows it when he sees it.


	26. Live Fast, Die Young

**A/N: Inspired by M.I.A - Bad Girls because I love that song. Hope you enjoy**.

* * *

"This is illegal!" Rachel exclaims, staring incredulously at her girlfriend who rolls her eyes in return as she grips the steering wheel of her 2015 BMW M3.

"You wanted to know what I did on my long weekends." She responds with a small shrug.

"I didn't think you were risking your life!" Santana shakes her head as her eyes roam over the red and leather seat with black lining Rachel is sat in.

"I just- I can't believe this! Where do you even- why do you do this?" Santana returns her eyes to the road in front of her as they approach their destination. An old abandoned warehouse with multiple cars parked near it.

"Money, obviously. Plus it's fun." Santana says as she pulls up and parks next to an orange Camaro with green LED underglow lights. Santana grabs the cool marble shift knob she had customized to resemble the devil with a cigar in his mouth and puts the vehicle in park.

"How can you be so reckless? This is insane!" Santana rolls her eyes again as she faces Rachel.

"I've been doing this since I was 17. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, so you're fine with the prospect of death every time you decide to do one of these races?" Rachel asks, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the woman in the driver's seat.

"Kinda. That's why I always keep that in my car." Santana points to the rosary hanging from her rear view window.

"I honestly can't deal with this right now." Shaking her head, she turns towards her window and Santana sighs as someone knocks on the window.

Rachel turns her head to see a muscular Asian man at Santana's window wearing a black deep V neck tank top under his burnt orange leather jacket. Smirking as Santana lets down the window, he winks at Rachel before returning his gaze to Santana.

"Brought your girl to see you lose?" He says smugly and Santana chuckles.

"Cocky for someone who hasn't won a race in, what? A year?" Santana says, a smug smirk gracing her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Open your trunk." He says then walks towards the back of Santana's car. Rachel watches curiously as Santana pulls the latch to open the trunk. Rachel sees him put a black duffle bag in the trunk then she looks to Santana.

"What is that? You're not transporting drugs as well, are you?!" Rachel asks in alarm and Santana doesn't try to bite back her laugh.

"You think because I race, I'm a drug trafficker?"

"I don't know!" Rachel shouts as the man closes the trunk and comes back to Santana's window, holding a different bag in his hand.

"All in, right?" He asks Santana and she nods.

"There's an extra five in there. Put it on me." With a firm nod, he stands again sending Rachel a short wave before he walks towards another car.

"What was that all about?" She asks as she continues to watch the man who is now talking to a taller black man with a long beard but not a hair on his head.

"I don't think I should tell you. Not fully convinced I have your loyalty." Rachel slowly turns her head back to Santana.

"Loyalty?"

"Yeah, you're being a total goody goody. How am I supposed to know you won't tell the cops or something?" Santana says, dark eyes watching Rachel closely.

"I would never _want _to see you behind bars. Also, I don't believe you. If you thought I'd do something like that, you would have never told me about your extracurricular activities or brought me along." Santana doesn't respond until Rachel questions her again.

"What were you two talking about Santana?" Sighing, Santana shrugs.

"Nothing really. A bet and the buy in."

"That bag had money in it?" Santana nods.

"We can really only deal in cash. That guy I was talking to, his name's crash. We started out together, kinda like a brother to me now." Rachel's eyebrows furrow.

"Why am I just now hearing of him? We've been together for over a year Santana! What else are you hiding from me?!" Santana can see the hurt in Rachel's eyes.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you...it's just not something I can go around telling everyone! I brought you because I love you and I trust you. I want you to be apart of this." Rachel arches an eyebrow at this.

"Be apart of this? Santana, _you_ shouldn't be apart of this. What if something happens to you?" Rachel reaches over the middle console and takes Santana's hand.

"I love you too and I want you to be safe. You have to admit that this is incredibly dangerous." Rachel continues softly and Santana sighs.

"Yeah, I know but it's just...fucking exhilarating. It's seriously indescribable."

"Are you an adrenaline junkie?" Rachel asks seriously causing Santana to laugh loudly.

"First, I'm a drug dealer and now I'm a junkie? What's next? A bank robber?" Rachel glares and retracts her hand.

"Excuse me for wanting a logical reason behind this."

"I already told you. It's fun and I win money, like hella money. Which brings me to the last thing I wanted to share with you. This is actually how I became a millionaire, not from some random tia dying. Your girls' got skills, you should be proud of that." Rachel can only gape at the woman before her.

"Rachel, just...I know it's all that shit you just said but I don't plan on doing it forever. Come with me, just this once?" Santana holds her hand out towards Rachel, who glances at it.

"Just trust me..." Rachel looks hesitant as she thinks about what Santana has just asked of her. Shaking her head, Rachel sighs and looks up at Santana.

"I...I really hope I don't regret this." She says before slowly taking Santana's hand. Santana grins at her then kisses the back of her hand.

"If shit hits the fan, you won't be alive to regret it." Rachel snatches her hand from Santana and rolls her eyes as the other woman chuckles.

"Bad joke. I gotta go talk to crash. You stay here and say some prayers." Rachel glares at the other woman as she exits the car.

Soon Santana returns to the car and Rachel watches as the other people around get in there cars and form a single line out into the street before breaking off into 2 rows. The tall black man Rachel saw crash talking to earlier is walking to stand between the rows, holding a yellow bandanna in his hand. Santana pulls into a row, across from Crash. Glancing over at him, Rachel watches him and Santana playfully rev their engines at each other before hearing Santana softly laugh.

"You might wanna put on a seat belt." Santana says, turning her head towards her girlfriend.

"I honestly can't believe I agreed to this" Rachel says more to herself as she puts on her seat belt.

"Just enjoy the ride." Santana shifts the car into gear after seeing the bandanna fall and begins to quickly accelerate. Rachel anxiously watches as the speedometer steadily climbs. Glancing at Santana, Rachel notes the seriousness in her features as she slightly turns the wheel, avoiding 3 different cars as she sails pass them.

"You okay?" Santana asks, not taking her eyes off the road as she shifts gear.

"I- yes. I'm fine." Rachel responds as she watches Santana reach 80 miles per hour. Santana smirks and nods her head slightly.

"Good, here comes the fun part." Santana says and Rachel directs her attention to the road, seeing a sharp turn quickly approaching her eyes widen in fear.

"Isn't this the part where you slow down?!" She asks as her fingers clutch the seatbelt across her chest. Santana smirks and makes the turn quickly as Rachel clutches her seatbelt for dear life and screams,tightly shutting her eyelids.

"Will you relax? I got you." Santana says around her laugh.

"Relax?! Let me out! This was a terrible idea!" Rachel exclaims, eyes still closed.

"Hate to break it to you but i don't lose, meaning I'm not going to stop. Don't be a loser." Santana says as she approaches a purple car, quickly surpassing them as another turn approaches.

"No! I want to get out, now!" She protests and Santana chuckles.

"Tuck and roll." Santana says smirking, this causes Rachel to open her eyes again but her response is cut off by Santana sharply turning to the right. Rachel watches in horror but also...amazement.

"Having fun yet?" Santana asks, grinning mischievously.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" Rachel asks angrily and Santana sighs.

"I would be if you weren't shrieking in my ear every 5 seconds." She rolls her eyes.

"_Enjoy_ the ride Rachel and I mean this in the most respectful way. Sit back, shut up and let me drive." With a huff, Rachel sit back, crossing her arms and glaring at the dark road ahead of her.

Rachel tries her best to calm herself as she watches Santana approach Crash. Looking out of her window, Rachel sees Crash driving besides them smirking as he pulls ahead. Rachel hadn't thought about how frightening his name was until his was beside the car she and Santana are currently in.

"Why do you call him Crash?" Rachel asks, trying to keep her anxiousness out of her voice.

"It's not what you think. He hasn't been in any accidents, just clumsy as fuck." Rachel nods, exhaling deeply in relief. Santana smirks but doesn't say anything as she switches gear again. Rachel watches as a silver car with blue lights passes them.

"I thought you didn't lose?" Rachel questions.

"I don't but I have to give them a show." Rachel's eyebrows knit together.

"Them?" She questions.

"Yeah, so this race is sponsored in a sense. Some crazy rich people pay off the cops to stay off this road, place bets and watch us from a series of cameras they've set up. They're anonymous because of the obvious but also because they don't just bet on who wins." Rachel's eyes widen at the implication.

"We've all got our vices right?" Santana says dryly.

Rachel doesn't respond, instead continues watching the race before her. As time passes, Santana takes the lead with Crash closely behind her. After reluctantly taking Santana's advice to just enjoy the ride...Rachel felt something she couldn't quite describe. It was more than adrenaline but she now understands what Santana meant when she said it was exhilarating. It's terrifying and exciting all at once and as much as Rachel hates to admit it, she's enjoying herself.

Santana noticed the difference in Rachel's demeanor but decided not to comment. Soon they're passing the finish line, back at the warehouse they started, with Santana coming in first place. Rachel cheers loudly as she unclasps her seat belt and pulls Santana into a deep kiss, relenting after their need for oxygen became apparent.

"That was amazing!" Rachel says excitedly, grinning widely.

"Told you." Rachel places one hand on Santana's neck, before biting her bottom lip in desire as her heavy lidded eyes gaze at Santana.

"Is it weird that I'm turned on right now?" Santana smirks, placing her hand on Rachel's hip.

"Hell no, but hold that thought. I'll be right back." Pressing a quick kiss to her lips, Santana then quickly gets out of the car and disappears into the warehouse. After some time, Santana returns with 2 very large duffle bags, placing them in the trunk before returning to the car.

"Money." Santana says in response to Rachel's curious look.

"What did you win?" Rachel asks as Santana begins to drive away.

"2.5."

"2.5, what?" Rachel asks.

"Million. You gotta keep up babe."

"When is your next race?" Rachel asks.

"There's one next month in Japan. Why?" Santana questions in response.

"Can I come?" Santana glances at Rachel curiously.

"Are you fucking with me?" Rachel giggles as she shakes her head.

"I stand by all my previous statements but...you were right! That was one of the most incredible feelings I've ever experienced! It's indescribable!" She says excitedly.

"Told you it was fun and obviously you can come."

"Can you teach me how to drive like that?" Santana laughs as she shakes her head.

"Hell no. No offense but I'm not risking my life by letting you get behind the wheel of anything that can get to the speeds I was going tonight." Rachel pouts.

"I'm a very good driver!" She protests.

"Yeah, at grandma speeds. If you stop pouting, I'll give you one lesson." Rachel's face lights up, beaming at her girlfriend.

"Okay, let's start now." She says excitedly. Santana laughs again and takes Rachel's hand in her own.

"I'm officially worried you might be the adrenaline junkie. How about we go work off some of this energy then meet Crash for some drinks because I just _know_ you're dying to actually meet him." Rachel nods as she interlocks their fingers.

"I would like that. I can drive to meet him." She says to which Santana arches a curious eyebrow.

"Drive whose car?"

"Yours of course." Rachel says with a grin.

"You're relentless." Santana chuckles and continues driving along the dark road, happy about tonight's events.


	27. World's Worst Vampire Hunter

**A/N: Suggested by a friend. Supernatural. In a world where Santana is a vampire hunter and Rachel...isn't. Enjoy. **

* * *

"I think I wanna rethink the whole 'supportive best friend' thing. This is stupid and if you want to risk your life, I should just let you." Quinn says with a small shrug as she stuffs her hands into the pockets of her black pants.

Santana glances over at her friend and rolls her eyes as she takes in her outfit. Quinn is wearing a black skull cap, with a black sweatshirt and pants to match along with black leather gloves that expose her fingers and combat boots top it all off.

"You look like a fucking burglar." Santana says while crossing her arms as they walk behind a few buildings in an alley.

"You said dark clothes. You don't look any better." Quinn says, commenting on her attire. Santana is wearing a black leather jacket over a black tank top with black pants and boots similar to Quinn's, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. There's also a katana strapped to her back, which in Quinn's opinion is not exactly inconspicuous.

"But the gloves? Really?" Quinn only shrugs.

"I thought they pulled everything together." Quinn says, tucking some of hair behind her ear.

"Plus, I wanted to be comfortable in case I have to fight tonight. I need space to move." She continues as Santana turns left into another alleyway.

"All I'm saying is, we can't really do anything if someone calls the cops on us." She says, wishing she'd never agreed to bring Quinn into this part of her life.

Santana has been hunting vampires since she was 13 after being trained by her mother as soon as she could walk. It's something her mother got involved in after witnessing a vampire kill Santana's father. Santana had been raised to hate vampires, seeing them as nothing but selfish monsters who took away her father before she could get to know him. A few days after Santana's 18th birthday last year, Quinn stumbled upon her killing a vampire and after her initial shock, she decided she wanted to help and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Santana begrudgingly agreed to train Quinn but then Brittany found out and Santana refused to involve her other best friend. Brittany was to pure to be involved in something as dangerous as this...but Santana found a way for her to be an integral part of the team. Brittany had always been very tech savvy so Santana gave her the tools she needed become the eyes and ears Santana may need while in battle or when out patrolling. Brittany soon started developing weapons and armor for Santana to stay safe when fighting the undead and has been more involved in her hunting than Quinn.

Quinn began to become restless, not being able to hunt but constantly training with Santana and her mom for the last year, but now she's regretting her decision. Realizing how dangerous this could really be, Quinn isn't sure she wants to risk her life anymore...but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to Santana because she was a coward.

"Do you see that?" Santana asks, as she stops and moves behind a dumpster. Quinn quietly follows, remaining in the shadows.

"There's no cameras in that alley, I can't see past the street in front of you." Brittany says to Santana through her earpiece. Santana can hear the pout in Brittany's voice but ignores it as she continues to watch, what she thinks is a man and a woman walking towards them.

Quinn looks at the couple and can tell something is off. The man seems frantic, nervously trying to pick up his pace while the woman behind him is calm, just walking in the same direction. Quinn quickly pulls out her phone and opens the app Brittany developed to detect heat signals. Quinn zooms in on the couple and is only able to see heat from the man.

Quinn silently shows Santana the phone and Santana gives her a quick nod, signaling that she should find a good position. Santana quietly moves from behind the dumpster, hoping the couple can get closer to her before anything happens. Lifting her shirt, Santana grabs her knife from her holster as she continues to move forward. Quinn stays close to the buildings as she follows behind Santana. The duo can see the man nervously glance over his shoulder and that's when the woman attacks.

Having been at least 10 feet behind the man, the woman jumps towards him, quickly closing the distance between them as she lands on top of him. Quinn and Santana spring forward, Santana reaching them first. Santana tackles the woman off of the man as Quinn reaches them. Santana and the woman roll into the wall of the building next to them, Santana being on the bottom. The man stands and runs off as Quinn quickly grabs her stake from the waist band of her pants and runs over to stake the vampire, stopping when she realizes Santana isn't fighting the woman on top of her. Confused, Quinn watches on, unable to see the woman's face.

"No fucking way..." She hears Santana say as she exhales sharply. The woman on top of Santana has her dark hair surrounding her face as she looks down at Santana.

"I can explain!" Quinn hears her say frantically. Quinn knows that voice. They all know that voice.

"Is that Rachel?" Santana and Quinn hear Brittany question over their earpieces. Rachel sits back on her legs and gives Quinn a sheepish grin.

"Hello Quinn." Quinn's eyes widen in shock as she looks at her best friend's girlfriend, fangs bared with smeared blood on her chin.

"Am I...Is this real?" Quinn says, still in disbelief. Rachel looks at her girlfriend underneath her and sighs softly.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she stands. Rachel offers a hand to Santana, frowning when Santana disregards her and stands on her own.

"San -" Rachel stops as she reaches out to touch her arm but Santana quickly moves out of her reach.

"Do not fucking touch me!" Santana says angrily as she steps back from Rachel.

"Baby, please." Rachel says softly, tears stinging her eyes. Santana continues to glare at her before shaking her head.

"I can't deal with this." She says then turns and walks away. Quinn gives Rachel an apologetic smile before following Santana down the alleyway.

* * *

"I quit." Santana says as she sits her weapons down on the wood table in front of her. She, Quinn and Brittany are in the shelter underneath Santana's house. It's been 4 days since Santana found out who her girlfriend really is. Ever since then, she hasn't talked to Rachel or been patrolling. Today, she decided to call her friends to her house to give them the news.

"Don't be so dramatic. You've been doing this for way too long." Quinn says. Santana watches the short blonde curls bounce near Quinn's face as she speaks.

"I know what happened with Rachel was hard but people still need you San. Who's going to protect them now?" Brittany adds.

"I honestly don't give a damn. How the fuck can I help anyone when I didn't even know my fucking..." Santana takes a shaky breath, so angry with herself that she's on the verge of tears.

Santana doesn't understand how someone so close to her, could lie to her about who they were every single day for the past year. Brittany frowns, seeing the unshed tears in her friends eyes and pulls her into a hug. Santana stands there, frozen for a second before wrapping one arm around her friend's waist.

"B...I'm okay." She says as Brittany buries her head into her neck.

Inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo, Santana sighs as she feels a few tears drop from her eyes. Quinn moves closer to Santana and takes her hand, resting her head on her other shoulder letting her friend silently cry. All three women stand there for what feels like an eternity to Santana as she cries out of anger, sadness and confusion. Once Santana calms down enough, she takes her hand from Quinn and wipes her eyes. Both blondes lift their heads to look at their friend and she gives them a genuine smile.

"I'm okay...thanks." She says softly. Brittany smiles at her then presses a light kiss to her cheek.

"Anytime." Quinn says from beside Santana.

"I'm still quitting though." She says as she moves away from her friends.

"San, you're not just giving up because of this. If you do, I'll just go by myself." Quinn says defiantly. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Be my guest. You'll probably be better than I am. I fucking fell in..." Santana trails off angrily.

"Just...do what you want but I'm done." She says and with that she disappears upstairs.

* * *

Staring at her bedroom ceiling, Santana feels another wave of anger coming on. It's not that she's angry Rachel is a vampire, it's that she didn't tell her and what kind of a hunter can't see that their partner is a vampire? Santana just feels like she's been being lied to since day one and it hurts. It hurts so much that she can't find the words to describe them.

As much as Santana hates vampires, she could never hate Rachel for it but...what if she doesn't know Rachel at all? Santana hates that thought but she can't help but feel suspicious, what if Rachel only dated her to save herself? How could Santana be sure of anything now? As the time goes by, Santana continues to lie on her back staring at the ceiling until she hears something tap against her window.

Santana sits up and looks at the window perpendicular to her bed. Not seeing anything, she begins to lie back down when there's another tap. Santana quickly grabs the wooden stake she has stashed under her pillow then makes her way to the window. Glancing out of it to check her surroundings, she opens the window once she's sure she doesn't see anything. Santana cautiously sticks her head out of the window and looks up first. Seeing Rachel hovering above her with a smile she brings her body back into the window and closes it.

"Santana." She hears Rachel say as she hovers in front of her window now. Santana stands there, arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

"Can we just talk? You can't avoid me forever. I understand if you don't want to be with me. I just want to explain myself to you." Rachel says through the glass. Santana runs her fingers over the stake in her hand and sighs after thinking about what Rachel said. Rachel smiles as she watches Santana slowly walk towards the window and open it.

"Try anything I'll dust you." Santana say, pointing her stake towards Rachel. Rachel frowns, hurt that Santana thinks that little of her.

"Do you really think I'd hurt you?" Rachel asks sadly.

"I don't know! I don't even know if I know who you are!" Santana shouts angrily. Rachel sighs, understanding how hurt Santana is from her deception.

"Can I come in?" Rachel asks and Santana shakes her head.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you say from there." Rachel nods her head with a sad sigh.

"I wanted to tell you. I really did, I just didn't know how. When you told me about what happened to your father...I just didn't want you to look at me like a monster." Rachel looks away from Santana as she tries to keep her nerves at bay.

"You shouldn't have had to tell me. I'm a fucking hunter and couldn't piece together than my fucking girlfriend was a blood sucker." Santana shakes her head at herself.

"I wouldn't blame yourself so much. I've been very careful to hide it from you. I shouldn't have lied to you but that's the only thing I ever hid from you. You just...you have this perception of vampires...that we're all bad, but we're not." Rachel says and Santana scoffs.

"Do you think I'm really that bad?" Rachel asks quietly, fearing Santana's answer.

"I did just catch you trying to kill a man." Rachel's eyes widen with shock.

"What?! I've never killed anyone! That man was a criminal, he'd just robbed a man. I only wanted to feed from him, not murder him!" Santana quirks an eyebrow at her.

"So had I not shown up, he would've just walked away from that?" She asks, receiving a nod in response.

"Yes. Since feeding on human hosts is...painful, I try to target people who may...deserve it in some way or another." Rachel says with a light shrug. Santana sighs and leans on the window sill.

"Why did you choose me?" Rachel furrows her eyebrows so Santana continues.

"To date. Why were you interested in me?" Santana's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Well I'd always found you attractive and I saw how sweet you could be so I wanted to see if we'd be compatible." Rachel says and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I know how dating works Rachel. You had to know I was a hunter. Did you seek me out for your own gain?" Santana asks.

"Of course not!" Rachel answers, stunned Santana would even think such a thing.

"I didn't know you were a hunter until you told me. I genuinely liked you and wanted to get to know you. I'd hoped that us being together could skew your view of my kind but that's all. I love you for who you are. I never had an ulterior motive." Santana sighs and looks down at the window sill, feeling silly that she actually thought Rachel was just using her.

"Come in." Santana says, standing and moving away from the window as Rachel climbs inside.

"Thank you." She says with her eyes downcast.

"I was just tired of the draft." Santana says dryly as closes the window. Rachel watches as Santana walks back to her bed and sits down.

"With all of this...where does that leave us? I wasn't the only one with secrets." Rachel says and Santana sighs. Santana told Rachel about her...extracurricular activities after they'd been together 6 months. Rachel's reaction seemed genuine to Santana but Rachel is much more forgiving than Santana.

"How didn't you know I was a hunter?" Santana asks out of pure curiosity.

"Well, I had my suspicions but it wasn't confirmed until you told me. There wouldn't have been anyway we'd cross paths. I normally get my blood from animals so I don't have to hurt anyone. Recently is when I decided to turn more towards humans. I should have known we'd run into each other sooner than later." Santana tilts her head to the side before nodding slowly.

"To answer your question...I don't know where that puts us. I love you...I do but I don't know how to look past this." Rachel nods sadly as she listens to Santana speak.

"Would you like some space?" Rachel asks and Santana shrugs with a sigh.

"I don't know..." Santana collapses back on her bed with a huff and Rachel makes slow steps towards her.

"Maybe...let's just take a step back? And see where it goes?" Rachel offers. Santana closes her eyes and groans.

"I guess that's better than nothing."

* * *

Over the next few months, Santana and Rachel maintained their friendship. Rachel convinced Santana to continue hunting and was able to show her that all vampires weren't bad just like all people aren't good or bad. Rachel also showed Santana ways that vampires disguise themselves to blend in better among the living and before either of them knew it, Rachel had become apart of the team.

Santana found herself appreciating the fact that Rachel was a vampire because not only was she helpful in battle, she could get inside information on things going on in the vampire world that Santana would have never been able to get with interrogation alone. Both women quickly realized they worked great together.

"You look really good on your back Quinnie." Santana taunts, having just flipped Quinn on her back and pinning her to the mat. Quinn rolls her eyes as she struggles to get out of Santana's grip.

"I seriously need a break." Quinn says, letting her body go limp.

"There's no breaks when some vamp is trying to snack on your arteries." Santana says but stands and holds her hand out for Quinn to take. Quinn takes the offer and gets to her feet, letting go of Santana and walking to the edge of the mat where Rachel is holding a water bottle out towards her.

"Thanks." She says with a small smile as she opens her water bottle.

"Alright, come Rach. You're next." Santana says and Rachel nods her head, running her hand over the top of her head, letting her fingers trail to her ponytail before walking over to the mat.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you again." Rachel says in reference to their last sparring session.

Santana had been feeling like Rachel was taking it easy on her when they fought and Santana didn't find that productive, so to _make_ Rachel give her all, Santana attacked her a fake wooden stake. Rachel had no idea it was fake so she fought as if her life depended on it and punched Santana in the face, knocking her out cold. Santana wasn't even mad when she came to, just happy Rachel stopped being soft on her.

"The point of this is for me to get better and stay in shape. Can't do that if you're going to be a pussy about it." Santana says, bouncing on her toes as she waits for Rachel.

"I am not a- you don't have to be so vulgar!" Rachel says as she reaches the other side of the mat.

"I don't recall you commenting on my vulgarity when we were in the bedroom." Rachel shakes her head as her cheeks flush and Santana smirks.

"Come on Rach, you're not the first to knock me out but you will be the last. I'll introduce you to the mat soon enough." Rachel watches Santana continue bouncing on her toes in her purple sports bra and black shorts.

"Go ahead Rachel, kick her ass. Last time you knocked her out was the most peace I've had in years." Rachel giggles at Quinn's comment while Santana glares at her.

"Let's make it more interesting." Santana says, looking back at Rachel.

"Loser takes the winner out on a date of her choosing." Rachel smiles, seeing this as a win no matter what.

"If that's what you want." Rachel takes a fighting stance and Santana copies her movements, smirking all the while.

"I'm going to check on B. I expect both of you to be alive...or mostly alive, when I get back." Quinn says then walks away from them.

"Ready?" Santana asks and Rachel nods her head.

Santana throws a few jabs towards Rachel's chest with barely any power, knowing Rachel would be able to dodge them.

"I thought we were supposed to give our all?" Rachel asks playfully and Santana shrugs lightly as the begin to circle each other.

"Maybe I just want to take you out?" Santana watches as Rachel's face lights up, using the opportunity to connect a right hook with Rachel's ribs. Rachel winces and quickly moves away before she land another.

"Do you always hurt the women you want to ask out?" Rachel asks jokingly.

"Only the ones I'm really into." Santana winks at Rachel and takes a step forward to land another punch but Rachel quickly dodges her and kicks her leg out from under her. Santana is able to catch herself with her hands, somersaulting to her feet.

"This isn't just another trick to get me to give maximum effort again, is it?" Rachel asks as she kicks her leg out towards Santana's stomach.

Santana is able to move away in time and Rachel spins, giving Santana the opportunity to send an elbow into her shoulder. Santana isn't able to retract her arm quick enough so Rachel grabs her elbow and flips her over her shoulder, fully expecting Santana to land on the mat, but pleasantly surprised when Santana backflips onto her feet.

"You're definitely improving." Rachel compliments then decides to rush Santana, sending punches to any open area. Santana stumbles back from Rachel's strength as she blocks or dodges her punches. When Rachel stops, she quickly moves backwards, giving Santana time to recover.

"Thanks and no, this is not a trick. Damn, I'm going to be sore as hell tomorrow." Santana says, catching her breath and advancing towards Rachel.

"I give excellent full body massages, if you're interested." Santana smirks.

"I know exactly how talented those hands are." Santana says biting her bottom lip.

Rachel throws a jab at Santana who grabs her wrist and flips her. Rachel lands on her feet, a few feet from Santana. Attempting to catch her off guard, Santana rushes towards Rachel. Rachel sees Santana coming towards her so she crouches down at the exact right moment, grips Santana's leg and lifts her into the air slightly before dropping her on her back. Seeing Santana beginning to struggle, Rachel straddles her hips then grabs both her wrists, pinning them above her head. Both women breathe hard, becoming tired as they look at each other.

"It looks like I won." Rachel says with a smirk.

"Way I see it...we both won." Rachel's eyes flicker from Santana's lips to her eyes, her heart rate increasing from something other than the exercise.

Feeling bold, Rachel leans in close and loosening her grip around Santana's wrists. Santana closes the remaining distance and presses a sweet, loving kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel's hands cup Santana's face as Santana's hands come to rest on her hips. The kiss is slow but conveys every feeling neither woman could express with words. They eventually break apart for air and Rachel rests her forehead against Santana.

"I'm not sure if this is appropriate but...I love you." Rachel says and Santana smiles.

"I love you too." Rachel returns the smile and presses another kiss to Santana's lips.


	28. Cabins

"I can't believe you dragged you me out into the fucking woods." Santana grumbles as she grabs their suitcase from the trunk. Rachel rolls her eyes as the trunk closes and takes Santana's free hand in hers.

"You agreed to this." She says while kissing Santana's cheek. Santana scowls as she looks over to the large wooden cabin a few feet from her.

Last year, Quinn suggested they utilize her cousins cabin in Vermont for a weekend. Santana isn't an outdoors person so had no intentions on saying anything other than no, but then Rachel was so excited...she just couldn't say no. Which is how she ended up here, hating her life and wishing she wasn't so set on making Rachel happy.

Santana sighs as she and Rachel begin to walk towards the steps of the cabin. Santana continues to scope out the place as the snow crunches beneath her feet.

"This is how every scary movie starts...and we all know the survival rate of people with my skin tone." Santana says as they climb the steps. Rachel shakes her head and walks ahead of her to open the door.

"Are you going to complain the entire weekend?" Rachel asks as she unlocks the door and walks inside.

"You know the answer to that." Santana says as she pulls the suitcase along with her. Shutting the door, Santana sits down the suitcase as Rachel turns on a light. Santana glances around the spacious room and nods to herself.

"Not bad. So when are B and Q supposed to get here?" Santana asks as she begins taking off her winter coat and walking towards the couch.

"They should be here in the morning. I'm not certain of the time." Rachel says as she rounds the corner, coming from the kitchen.

"Since I only agreed to this was because of the jacuzzi, it better be ready to go." Rachel rolls her eyes as she grabs Santana's coat from her hand then goes to a closet in the corner near the door and hangs up the garment along with her own.

"Quinn said her cousin came by and left firewood and other things we may need. Why don't you go explore and find out? I'll go get us settled in." Shrugging Santana walks off to explore the cabin.

Santana walks towards the kitchen Rachel just came from, noting the size of it then exiting out of a doorway, leading to the staircase that can be seen from the front door. Climbing the stairs, Santana walks through the hall and examines the four bedrooms, nodding approvingly to herself at the size and views of the rooms. After going back downstairs, Santana walks through the living room to the back of the cabin, stopping in front of the glass door to the deck. After finding a light switch on the wall, Santana goes onto the deck and smirks upon finding the jacuzzi.

Looking out into the snow covered wilderness before her, Santana feels a sense of calmness, deciding this may not be as bad as she thought it would be. Santana excitedly walks over to the hot tub and turns it on when she hears what sounds like footsteps crunching in the snow. Glancing out into the area before her, she carefully scans what she can in the darkness of the night. Shrugging and deciding it was probably an animal, Santana turns to head back inside but stops in her tracks upon seeing Rachel through the glass windows, standing in only lacy blue lingerie. Smirking to herself, Santana quickly walks back inside.

"Is this the real reason you wanted to beat Q and Britt here?" Santana asks as her eyes hungrily drag over Rachel's scantily clad body. Rachel gives her a sly smirk as she saunters over to the windows, exaggerating the sway in her hips and Santana is loving every second of it.

"Possibly." Rachel responds as she brings down the shade over the windows.

"Possibly? You definitely planned this." Santana says as she walks towards her girlfriend.

"I have no idea what you mean." Rachel says, smirk still in place as she closes the distance between them. Santana's hands settle on Rachel's hips as she leans in for a kiss, only to be rejected by Rachel pulling back.

"You're over dressed for the occasion." She says softly as she slides her hands under Santana's sweater.

Without saying another word, Santana quickly rids herself of the garment, tossing it somewhere behind her. Rachel crashes their lips together, their bodies melding together as she blindly leads Santana over to a couch. The back of Rachel's legs find the couch first and she falls backwards, pulling Santana with her ensuring their contact is never broken. Spreading her legs so that Santana can nestle between them, Rachel's hands begin to work on the button of Santana's jeans. Santana begins working on removing Rachel's bra when a loud bang from upstairs that startles her. Breaking their kiss, Santana's sits up looking around the room panicked.

"What the fuck was that?" She says as she looks around the room and towards the top of the stairs.

"I don't know! Go find out!" Rachel says as she looks towards the stairs as well.

"Hell no, you go check!" Santana sits next to Rachel and Rachel sits upright on the couch.

"I'm not wearing any clothes Santana. Something probably just fell." She says calmly. Santana rolls her eyes as she gets off the couch.

"Since you're so sure it's not an axe murderer, go check." She says as she grabs her sweater from the floor and puts it on. Rachel huffs as she stands from the couch then walks over to the fire place where she'd neatly folded her clothes and sat them in a chair.

"If you believe it's an axe murderer, why are you sending me by myself?" Rachel asks as she pulls on her pants.

"I...plead the fifth." Santana says with a sheepish grin. Rachel rolls her eyes as she puts her shirt on and begins to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Santana loudly whispers then quickly creeps her way towards the kitchen. Rachel waits against the railing until Santana comes back, clutching a meat cleaver against her chest.

"Okay, let's go." She whispers with a firm nod of her head. Rachel shakes her head and begins to climb the stairs, Santana following closely behind.

"Where did -"

"Shh! Do you want the killer to know where we are? Whisper!" Santana whispers harshly after cutting Rachel off. Sighing, Rachel begins again but whispering this time.

"Where did the noise sound like it came from?" Santana looks from left to right then nods her head to the right.

Rachel nods as she goes to the right, glancing in the bathroom at the end of the hall she doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. They approach a closed bedroom door and Rachel opens the door and quickly turns on the light.

"I don't see anything." She says to Santana, who is standing closely behind her with the meat cleaver above her head, ready to attack at any moment.

"Then what the fuck was that noise?" Santana asks as she walks past Rachel and into the room. Santana walks along the bed then drops to the floor, looking beneath it. Once satisfied, she stands then walks over to the closet. Standing in a defensive position, she quickly opens the door to find nothing there. Sighing in relief, Santana lowers the knife in her hand as she closes the door.

"I think I found the source." Rachel says from the other side of the room. Santana hadn't noticed Rachel walk into the room and stand on the other side. Looking to Rachel, Santana sees her holding a decorative fish plaque that's normally on a wall. Santana's eyebrows knit as she looks at it, she didn't see it when she was on the floor.

"It was behind the nightstand. I'm assuming it fell from the wall." Rachel points to a nail hole on the wall above the nightstand and Santana slowly nods.

"Of course this fucking cabin would have that tacky ass thing. Does it sing too?" Santana asks with a roll of her eyes. Rachel shrugs in response and tosses the decoration on the bed.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we get changed and enjoy the hot tub you've been so excited about?" Rachel says as she walks towards the door.

"I need that right now." Santana says as she goes to follow Rachel but stops in her tracks when she feels a gust of cold air. Turning towards the window, Santana notices it's cracked slightly but doesn't think much of it and just closes it, making sure it's locked.

* * *

"We need a fireplace. This thing is fucking amazing." Santana says as she pulls her toasted marshmallow away from the fire and sandwiches it between her chocolate and graham crackers.

"I'll keep that in mind when we decide to buy a house." Rachel says after taking a sip of her wine.

Rachel and Santana enjoyed the hot tub for an hour then enjoyed a shower together before deciding to sit in front of the fire and embrace each others company.

"I gotta admit, even though this is serial killer central, it's a nice change of pace from New York so far." Santana says before biting the s'mores in her hand.

"I'm sorry...did you say something positive about this trip?" Rachel jokes and Santana rolls her eyes.

"What else is there to do here?" Santana asks as she picks up her glass of wine.

"Appreciate nature." Santana stares at her after receiving that response.

"Since when did you become a bohemian tree hugger?" Rachel rolls her eyes but can't help the chuckle that escapes her.

"I appreciate nature Santana, just not as often as I should. As we all should. We take it for granted." She responds and Santana shrugs as she begins to gently rock back in forth in her chair. Santana begins to respond when she notices the light in the kitchen begin to flicker. Noticing the confused expression on Santana's face, Rachel turns her head towards the kitchen.

"The light bulb must be going out." Rachel says and not a minute later, the light turns off. Curious, Santana stands and walks over to the light switch in the living room. Flicking it on, nothing happens and she curses under her breath.

"That's just fucking great. Guess I'll call Q and see if she knows about a fuse box or something." Santana says as she walks over to the coffee table and grabs her phone.

"Fuck!" She exclaims with an irritated sigh.

"No service." Santana says, walking back to her chair in front of the fire.

"Let's just see if it comes back on. At least we have the fire." Rachel says with a light shrug.

"How are you so calm about this? We have no service and no power. Prime killer bait right now." Rachel shrugs then giggles lightly.

"Maybe it's the wine? Just relax, San. You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Santana rolls her eyes and begins to rock in her chair once again.

"Whatever, I just don't -" Santana stops talking when a shadow in the shape of a person passes the window. Eyes wide, Santana gets up from her chair and quickly rushes over to look out of the window. She isn't able to see anything and flinches in fear when she feels Rachel's arm brush hers.

"Damn it Rachel!" She accidentally shouts from fear.

"What?!" Rachel asks, startled by the outburst.

"You-ugh forget it. Did you see that too?" Santana says as she looks outside the window again.

"No, I was going to ask what you were looking for."

"I'm callin' it. Get your shit, we're going to a hotel." Santana says hurried as grabs her cell phone and turns on the flashlight.

"Santana, you're being paranoid." Rachel says calmly as she goes back to her chair.

"You want to stay in this creepy ass cabin, I won't stop you. I'm going to a hotel and I'll see you in the -" Santana's words are cut off by a loud screech coming from the kitchen. Rachel quickly stands and rushes to Santana's side as she walks backwards until her back is to the wall.

"What was that?" Rachel whispers, her voice shaky and hands trembling as they latch on to Santana's arm.

"Shh." Santana says. They sit in silence until footsteps can be heard in the kitchen.

Santana slowly and quietly tries to make her way towards the door to the deck until there's a slow knock on the glass. Santana and Rachel instinctively jump backwards and Rachel lets out a gasp of surprise. Santana's breathing becomes shorter as her eyes dart around the dark room. Both women freeze in place as they look at the masked person on the other side of the glass door, dressed in all black and holding a machete in their left hand.

"Oh my god! This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" Rachel mutters to herself as her grip tightens around Santana's arm. Rachel glances over to the kitchen where a tall individual, dressed like the one outside, is walking past the staircase and towards them.

"Shit!" Santana says with alarm as her eyes dart between the two dark figures. The person outside turns the doorknob and walks inside. Santana's eyes narrow as the person closes the door and stares at them.

"What do we do?" Rachel whispers to Santana.

"Run." Santana says in a calm and even tone.

"What?" Rachel asks in shock.

"Or you can just tell Britt and Q they can knock it off." Santana says as she stops pretending to be afraid and glares at Rachel.

"What? I didn't – we're – ugh!" Rachel sighs as she gives in.

"How did you find out?" Quinn says from underneath her mask at her spot near the deck door.

"You can't prank the master. But nice try, I appreciate the effort." Santana says with a smirk and begins to move towards the taller masked individual.

"I knew all about this little stunt before you even got the training wheels off. You guys are amateurs." Santana snickers as she stands next to the dark figure who still hasn't revealed themselves. Quinn pulls off her mask and tosses her fake knife at Santana, who just barely dodges it.

"You fucking suck! I need payback for all the fucked up pranks you've pulled over the years."

"Try harder. I can't believe you'd do this to me, of all people." Santana says, directing her attention to her girlfriend.

"Why not? I've fallen victim to _many_ of your pranks over the years. Just last month you fed me chocolate covered peppers! It was time you learned your lesson." Rachel says with a small shrug.

"They were pepper filled strawberries but oh well. Better luck next time." Santana says smugly with a taunting laugh as puts her hand on the masked persons shoulder.

"B, it's over you can take off the mask." She says as she turns towards the person but before they can respond, there's a knock on the front door. The room shares curious glances until Quinn makes her way to the door and opens it.

"I thought we were coming through the front door? I couldn't get in." Brittany says as she walks past her wide eyed girlfriend and into the living room.

"Brittany?!" Rachel asks in astonishment.

"What? Who's that?" Brittany questions.

The entire room looks at the person Santana is standing next to and Quinn and Rachel feel their blood run cold. Before anyone can react the masked stranger grabs Santana and places her in a choke hold, holding a knife near her face. The three women scream as Santana struggles in her assailants arms. Once Santana's neck is secured in the bend of their elbow, they point the knife out towards the other women.

"Just let her go, I'll give you whatever you want! Don't hurt her! Please?!" Rachel pleads teary eyed as she takes a cautious step forward. Feeling bad, Santana taps the arm around her neck and they release her.

"Baby don't cry. It was just a joke, I'm sorry." Santana says as she quickly move to Rachel and tries to pull her into her arms.

"I'm confused." Brittany deadpans from her spot in the living room.

"Take off the mask." Quinn says as she walks towards the masked figure. Nodding, the person pulls off their ski mask and smiles sheepishly at the women before him.

"Hey guys, before you get mad, San made me do it." Mike says, looking to his friend who is currently getting an earful from her girlfriend.

"That is not funny! It's just plain cruel!" Rachel says angrily.

"Like making me think we were going to die, is a nice joke? You can't be mad at me about this. You started it!" Rachel rolls her eyes and huffs in defeat.

"Let's just call it even? I won't prank you anymore and we can forget this ever happened." Santana offers with a slight shrug.

"You wish I'd give up that easily. This isn't over." Rachel says firmly to which Santana nods.

"Fine, but I gave you an out. Remember that." Santana then turns back to the rest of her friends.

"Thanks Mike even though you threw me under the bus, I expected it. I'll give it to you guys, you definitely put in some effort. The random noise upstairs, the lights, sneaking around outside. I like the dedication." Santana says in an approving tone.

"We didn't go upstairs." Brittany says and Santana furrows her eyebrows.

"Drop it B, you can't freak me out." She says and Quinn shakes her head.

"No one is messing with you. We weren't upstairs. Mike?" Quinn asks and all eyes fall onto him.

"Don't look at me, I got here maybe 30 minutes ago." Rachel and Santana share a worried look before looking at their friends once more.

"Then, who was upstairs?" Rachel asks softly and pales at the response she gets. Rattling, thumping and crashing suddenly come from upstairs, causing Quinn and Rachel to shriek.

"Nope!" Santana quickly grabs Rachel's hand and darts outside with two screaming, blonde haired women following quickly behind.

Mike laughs as he watches his friends scurry out of the cabin and continue running until they're out of sight. Smiling to himself, he shouts up the staircase.

"They're gone!" Soon, Tina comes into his view at the top of the stairs, a victorious smile on her lips.

"Yes! Serves them right for not inviting us." She says as she slowly comes down to the ground floor.

"You know it was all just a prank from the beginning right?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, but Santana has pranked all of us. We should've been in on this revenge scheme." She says once she's standing next to Mike, who shrugs in response.

"When do you think they'll be back?" He asks and Tina shrugs.

"No idea, but there's a free hot tub not being used right now." She says smirking at her taller counterpart.

"Indeed. After you M'lady." Mike bows, his right arm outstretched towards the deck door.

"Let's hurry before they figure it out." Tina scurries towards the deck as Mike closes and locks the front door.


	29. Another Day

**A/N: Random nothingness, hope it's not too boring. Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana has never been a morning person...or anything before 10 a.m person. Which is why she hates having to get up early when it's not really...necessary. Santana has the luxury of making her own schedule most days but lately, she's been having to get up earlier and earlier as her client list expands. This week has been hectic for her and Rachel. Santana has been working long hours and Rachel has been balancing her Broadway shows and her new role in a TV comedy, leaving them both barely having time to sleep, let alone spend any time together, which is why Santana is grateful for tomorrow being Saturday. Santana rarely works weekends and Rachel only has an early table reading but should be done in enough time that she can spend some quality time with her wife before Rachel has to leave for her show later that night.

Santana doesn't want anything ruining her plans for tomorrow, which is why she's currently in her home office, finishing some work to be ahead of her clients. It's definitely hard to maintain a positive image for some of her clients, which is why she's been so busy lately. Santana finally closes her laptop after glancing at the time. 3:13 a.m. Santana sighs to herself then stands and walks into the kitchen, surprised to find the light on and Rachel standing at the counter, nursing a cup of tea. Rachel smiles softly, noticing her wife's presence.

"What are you doing up?" Santana asks curiously as she comes to a stop in front of Rachel. Rachel sits her cup down on the counter behind her then places her hands on Santana's waist.

"Couldn't sleep. Are you finally coming to bed?" She asks.

"I planned on having a snack first." Santana says. Rachel nods as Santana moves away from her to open the cabinet behind her, grabbing a bag of trail mix.

"Okay, I'm going to try to get some sleep." Rachel gently places her hand on Santana's stomach before kissing her cheek and retreating into their bedroom.

Santana sighs to herself as she eats a few handfuls of trail mix. Over the years, she's learned many patterns with Rachel...including the behavior of one sleep deprived Rachel. When Rachel doesn't get to bed on time, she always wakes up late no matter what. In the past Santana has tried to wake Rachel up in enough time but never succeeded, even when she went far enough as to pull Rachel from the bed.

So, of course Rachel's solution is to wake Santana up to ask her for a ride so she isn't late. Rachel drives but when she's in a rush, she prefers to chauffeured to her destination so she can avoid trying to find a parking spot. Since Santana goes into work hours later than Rachel, she normally goes back home to sleep a while before starting her day. Knowing Rachel has to be awake in the next 3 hours, Santana sighs to herself then sets an alarm for 6:15 a.m., wishing she could get to sleep in the next few minutes to receive 3 full hours.

Santana goes into her bedroom, to find Rachel tightly curled in a ball, peacefully asleep. Santana quietly slips into bed after setting her phone down on the night stand. Having felt the shift in the bed, Rachel instinctively moves closer to Santana until her back is pressed against Santana's front. Santana wraps her arm around Rachel then closes her eyes.

Much too soon for Rachel's liking, she hears her alarm going off. Rachel grabs her phone to hit snooze when she realizes that was the third time she'd hit the button and would now be late if she doesn't get up. Scrambling to her feet, Rachel races to the bathroom to prepare for her day. A few minutes later, Santana hears her alarm going off and she groans as she grabs the phone, trying her best not to throw it across the room. Santana cracks open one eye and dismisses the alarm before sitting up, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Hearing the sound of rushing water from her en suite bathroom, Santana sighs to herself then gets out of bed. Slowly standing, Santana walks out into the hall to use the other bathroom then drags herself back into her bedroom. Santana grabs a hoodie and sweatpants from her closet then a pair of socks from her drawer. After dressing, she goes into the living room and sits on the couch, resting her head back against the couch, car keys in hand waiting on Rachel to finish up. Santana hadn't noticed she'd nodded off until she heard Rachel calling her name.

"Hm?" She answers, trying to open her eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" Rachel asks, curious as to why Santana was awake. Santana sighs softly then shakes her head.

"You set an alarm?" Rachel says with a soft smile as realization sets in. Any time Rachel needs a ride, she has to fight with Santana to get her to wake up, so she is beyond surprised to see that Santana had actually woken herself up to make sure Rachel got to work on time. The small thoughtful gesture has already made Rachel's day.

"That was very sweet of you. Thank you." Rachel says as she pecks Santana's lips, receiving a late response since Santana had closed her eyes again.

"Let's go." Rachel says and Santana slowly stands. When Santana hasn't slept she won't talk. It requires energy she just doesn't have and Rachel is used to it now. At first she thought Santana was just very grumpy, and while that is true, it's not the reason why she doesn't speak.

Rachel and Santana climb into Santana's truck, Rachel in the driver's seat deciding she could drive herself today and let Santana sleep a few minutes longer. Once they arrive at their destination, Rachel wakes Santana up. Glancing at her with blurry eyes, Santana furrows her eyebrows in confusion barely remembering where she is.

"We're here. Are you going to be able to make it back safely?" Rachel questions.

"Mhm." Santana hums with a short nod as she stretches her arms out and yawns.

"Call me when you get home so I know you made if safely."

"Mmmhmm." Santana hums with a few prolonged blinks.

"I have to go but if you're still too tired, I do not want you driving. I'll call you an Uber." Rachel says while looking over her wife's puffy features. Santana rolls her eyes, wishing Rachel would just do that in the first place instead of bothering her all the time.

"Mm." Santana hums with a dismissive wave of her hand. Rachel rolls her eyes then leans over to kiss Santana. Receiving an appropriate response from Santana this time, Rachel opens the door.

"I'm going to try to be home around 3. I love you. Be safe." Santana nods with a series of noises following which Rachel assumes is Santana saying she loves her as well.

Rachel gets out of the car and Santana follows, going to sit in the drivers side of the truck. Sighing to herself, she wipes at her puffy eyes to clear her vision. Once she finally feels like it's safe to drive away, she gets a phone call from her assistant, Harry.

"This better be good." She practically growls.

"Sorry, but all I have is bad news." He says and Santana groans as Harry continues to tell her about a PR disasters she's going to have to go into the office to deal with.

Which is how Santana ended up at work, on her day off wishing she'd just told then to fuck off. Now, barely functioning from the measly 2 and a half hours of sleep she's had, Santana is preparing to leave. Whatever else happens isn't her problem until Monday. As Santana heads to her car, her phone rings. Seeing that it's Rachel, she smiles softly before answering.

"Tell me sleep has been converted into some kind of pill and you're calling to tell me that you're on your way with a bottle for me." She says as she fishes her keys from her pocket.

"I honestly wish that were a possibility, but sadly no. I'm calling to find out where you are. I finished my day much earlier than expected and thought you would be home when I got here." Rachel says as Santana gets in her truck, connecting the phone call to it. Rachel is very adamant on safe driving.

"I got called in. I'm leaving now. I just want to go to sleep forever."

"Santana, I don't think death is really your end goal here." Rachel says and Santana laughs lightly.

"I don't think you really want to know what my goals are." Rachel rolls her eyes, though Santana can't see it.

"I'm headed home now so I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, be safe. I love you."

"I love you too." Santana says before ending the call.

One hour later, Santana pulls into her driveway and gets out of her truck, before walking to the front door. Stepping through the threshold, Santana kicks her shoes off and begins to strip out of her clothing before the door can close behind her.

"Rachel?!" She calls out as she begins to softly pad through the house.

"Bedroom!" Santana directs herself towards the bedroom and looks on happily at the two loves of her life. That being her wife and their bed. Rachel is lying in bed, waiting for Santana to join her. Santana smiles happily as she slides into bed next to her wife, lying her head on her chest and tangling their lower limbs.

"I needed this so much." Santana mumbles as she closes her eyes.

"I thought so. I got you a sandwich if you're hungry." Rachel says, pulling Santana closer.

"I have all I need right here." Santana says softly.

"You are unbelievably sweet when you want to be." Rachel says.

"Just keep that on the low. Now let me get my beauty sleep." Rachel chuckles softly before closing her eyes to nap with her wife.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this series. It's coming to a close soon so I just wanted to thank everyone for reading. I'll be back sooner than later but until then... **


	30. Can't Hurry Love

"I don't...I don't think I'm ready just yet." Rachel says with a gentle shake of her head.

Santana sighs softly, having been prepared for that answer. Rachel kind of just got out of a relationship recently and even though they shared a kiss, Santana wasn't sure if Rachel was ready to start dating again.

"It's cool." She says with a light shrug, not really hurt from the rejection.

"It's not that I'm not interested because I am, I just want a little time to myself to make sure I'm ready before I start something new." Rachel further explains.

"It's cool Rachel, don't worry about it." Santana adds, her voice void of any negative emotion. Rachel is mildly confused at how calm Santana is about this but she doesn't question her.

"I should probably get home though." Santana says, standing from her spot on Rachel's couch. Rachel stands as well, worry etched on her face.

"Why do you look like that? This isn't gonna make shit weird between us." Santana assures her.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks, worrying her lip.

"Yeah, my ego isn't that fragile. I'll text you when I get home." Santana reaches out to give Rachel a one armed hug and Rachel returns it with a relieved sigh.

"Okay, be safe." She says as she walks Santana to the door.

* * *

"You're oddly calm about this." Quinn says as she reaches into a cabinet and grabs a box of cereal.

"What was I supposed to do? Force her to go out with me?" Santana says from her seat at the kitchen table.

"No, just figured you'd have fought more or something. I don't know." Quinn finishes with a shrug as she sits across from Santana, pouring her cereal into a bowl.

"You can't actually believe I'd give up that easily. I gets what I want, and I wants Rachel. It's only a matter of time." Santana says, smirking as she snatches the box of cereal from Quinn's hand.

"If she was smart, she'd fucking run the other direction." Santana chuckles as she pours herself a bowl.

Santana doesn't mind waiting and knows sometimes taking your time is the best thing you can do, so she'll let Rachel have her time, but that doesn't mean she can't periodically check in. Later that week, Santana decides it's the perfect time to see where she stands with Rachel. They're friendship hasn't shifted at all after Rachel turned her down, so Rachel still went to Quinn and Santana's for their routine movie night together.

"I'll make some more popcorn. You two find another movie to watch." Quinn says from her recliner.

"Why can't I find a movie?" Brittany asks from her spot across the room on the loveseat.

"Britt, you have to pee don't you?" Brittany tilts her head thoughtfully before nodding.

"Yeah, are you psychic?" She asks seriously and Quinn chuckles with a light shake of her head.

"Something like that. Go to the bathroom." She says and Brittany stands as she does and they go their separate ways. Santana grabs the remote and begins to scan the movies on Netflix.

"So, there's this new pizza place down the street that opened up. Completely dairy free. You down?" Santana asks causally.

"Sure! when would you like to go?" Rachel asks excitedly.

"Whenever you want, but are we going as friends or..." Santana trails off and Rachel smiles at her softly.

"As friends. Not quite there yet." She says and Santana only nods, continuing a casual conversation until the two blondes return.

* * *

Rachel is surprised when there's a knock at her door. Checking her phone for the time, she wondered who could be here at this time. It was only 3 in the afternoon but she knows all of her friends are still at work.

"Who is it?" Rachel asks as she walks towards the door.

"Delivery." She hears a man respond from the other side of the door. Rachel's eyebrows furrow as she opens the door. Maybe Kurt had purchased something? she thought to herself. Opening the door, she sees a tall muscular man dressed in purple overalls with a matching undershirt and a yellow bowtie, holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Are you Rachel Berry?" He asks. Rachel nods as she takes a small step forward. The man sighs in relief and offers Rachel a smile along with the flowers.

"Good. A small but very scary Latina woman threatened to do things to me I'd rather not repeat, if I didn't get these to you." He says as Rachel takes them from her, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about her. She's more bark than bite. Thank you." Rachel says politely as the man nods his goodbye and leaves. Rachel looks at the flowers and notices a card. Picking it up, she reads

_**Saw these today and thought of you. Hope they brighten your day. P.S I'm ready for that date if you are.**_

Rachel smiles to herself as she walks back inside, shutting the door behind her. After finding a vase and the perfect place to put her flowers, Rachel grabs her phone and texts Santana.

**Thank you so much for the flowers. They're beautiful but I'm not ready just yet. **

Rachel goes to set her phone down when it vibrates in her hand. Reading the screen, she sees a text from Santana.

**Nowhere near as beautiful as you but fine, I'll ask again later.**

Rachel smiles despite herself. Santana is being very patient and Rachel appreciates it even if she does keep asking her out. Santana isn't being pushy or demanding, she's simply asking if Rachel is ready to move forward with her and drops the subject every time Rachel answers her, no questions asked.

* * *

A month later, Santana finds herself wondering exactly how long does Rachel plan to keep her waiting? But she still doesn't mind, wanting to give the woman her time but she's starting to doubt Rachel's interest.

"You don't think she might just be leading you on?" Quinn asks from her side of the table. She'd asked Santana to get lunch with her today so that's where they currently sat.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asks distractedly as she looks at her menu.

"Rachel. It's been what? A month? How long does she really need?" Quinn asks and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Why do you care? Something you want to tell me?" Santana looks at Quinn with a lifted eyebrow.

"I'm not interested in either of you." Quinn deadpans and Santana snickers.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Q. I'm always down for a threesome." Santana winks and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I'll pass. I'm being serious San. What if she just likes the attention? I mean it is Rachel we're talking about." Santana huffs and sits her menu down.

"Why don't you live your life and I'll live mine? Change the subject." Santana says in an annoyed tone. Quinn shakes her head with a sigh.

"Fine, fine. See anything good?" She asks, promptly changing the subject.

* * *

Over the next month, Santana hadn't given up her efforts, continuing to send Rachel flowers or any other item she could think of to make the other woman happy but they haven't been as frequent lately. Rachel continued to insist that she wasn't ready yet but Santana wasn't deterred, she wants Rachel and she wants her enough to wait.

"What if she's lost interest because of how long I've had her waiting?" Rachel asks her best friend, Kurt.

"Honey, if she waited this long I highly doubt she's going to give up any time soon. I'm just glad she finally stopped sending flowers. My allergies can not handle another bouquet." Kurt crosses his legs then lifts his coffee mug to his lips.

"How long do you plan to keep her waiting?" Kurt asks curiously.

"I don't know...I've only been rejecting her because...I'm afraid." Rachel says with a sigh.

"I'm tired of these...flings. I want something real. Something that'll last so that I can build with someone. I don't need another lesson in love." She continues softly and Kurt nods his head understandingly.

"Don't you think she's proven herself? If she didn't really want something with you, she'd have given up by now." Kurt says with a slight shrug.

Rachel silently watches her friend as she considers what he just said. Realizing, he's right Rachel grins before standing from her seat across from Kurt. Kurt laughs to himself as he watches Rachel excitedly move about their apartment, going on about her newly formed plans.

* * *

Santana grimaced at the dishes in front of her, hating that it was her turn to wash them. Last week, she was able to con Quinn into doing it but there's no way she was going to be able to pull it off again. Sighing to herself, Santana grabs a pot from the warm soapy water and begins to scrub.

"I love seeing you wash dishes. It's like your own personal hell." Quinn says from behind Santana, sitting at the kitchen table to have a front row seat.

"Fuck you. Who even makes stew in the summer? That should be against the law." Santana retorts.

"You had no complaints when you ate it. Sucks for you though, it gets stuck at the bottom so you're going to have to wash it at least three times." Santana can _hear_ the smile on Quinn's face.

"Get the fuck out before I throw it at your enormous head." Santana says through gritted teeth. Quinn laughs as a knock on the door rings out.

"Did you order something?" She asks Santana, as she stands to open the door.

"No." She looks over her shoulder to see Quinn as she goes to the door. Santana turns back to the dishes but hears her name being called a few seconds later.

"What?" She answers.

"It's for you." Quinn says as she walks past the kitchen and veers off into her bedroom. Santana rolls her eyes as she sits the pot down and pulls off her gloves. Walking to the open door, Santana notices two small hands holding a bouquet of red roses so big it's obscuring the persons face, but Santana could point out those legs in any line up.

"Yeah?" She says once she reaches the door. The roses move and Santana smiles widely seeing the person behind them.

"Hi." Rachel says softly with a smile matching Santana's.

"Hi. Those are a lot of fucking flowers." Santana says as her takes them from Rachel.

"I thought I owed you." Rachel says with a grin. Now, being able to see Rachel fully Santana notices that Rachel's hair is down over her shoulders and she is wearing a red dress with a deep V neck that's so tight, Santana isn't convinced Rachel didn't snatch it from her closet.

"You look fucking hot." Santana says once she's able to look at Rachel's face again. Rachel shyly ducks her head to hide her blush.

"Thank you." She says then leans forward, smiling.

"I have a date tonight." She says eagerly and Santana smirks.

"Really? You must be trying to get laid." Rachel stands upright, smirking.

"If she's lucky." She replies with a wink. Santana moves off to the side so Rachel can come inside.

"I can't stay, if I don't leave now I'll be late." Rachel says then waves a goodbye as she walks down the hall. Confused, Santana watches Rachel walk to the elevator and press the call button.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Santana yells and Rachel laughs to herself as she walks back to Santana's apartment.

"I was two seconds away from throwing your fine ass down the elevator shaft." Rachel's laughter increases as Santana halfheartedly glares at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Rachel says, attempting to stifle her giggles.

"Get in here before I change my mind." Rachel touches Santana's forearm and presses a kiss to her cheek before walking into the apartment.


	31. 3 minutes

**Warning: This is sexual in nature but isn't explicitly sexual. **

* * *

"Honestly, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Rachel says softly, lying on her side. Santana is glaring at the ceiling before her while Rachel draws lazy patterns over her sweat slicked stomach.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm a sex goddess, this doesn't happen to me!" Santana exclaims. Rachel sighs lightly and presses a kiss to her cheek.

"I find it endearing. You were excited and enjoying yourself." Santana shakes her head with a huff.

"And I'm not embarrassed, I'm pissed!" Santana slams her fist into the bed in frustration and Rachel giggles.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone so upset because they achieved orgasm." Santana glares at her but it doesn't stifle her giggles.

"Would you like to try again?" Rachel asks smirking as she trails her fingers down Santana's stomach with no intentions of stopping until she's met with wetness.

"How didn't you come? I was putting in work!" She says and Rachel nods her head as she gently bites down on her bottom lip, having reached her destination.

"You were...it just wasn't for very long." Rachel says as her fingers begin to work against Santana until she feels a hand on her wrist.

"Fuck it. We're doing it again. No fucking way will I let this position tarnish my rep." Santana quickly gets up, repositioning herself on top of Rachel in this new position they've discovered while Rachel giggles with excitement eager to try again. Soon, their bodies are once again moving against each other in the best way. Both women moan out in pleasure, enjoying the sensation and intimacy, when Santana feels the tell tale signs of her orgasm.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Santana says hurried as she stops her motions and catches her breath. Rachel looks up at her with a smirk and slowly trails her hands up her sides.

"Is everything okay?" She asks and Santana sighs.

"Damn it...new deal. Don't touch me." She says and Rachel giggles.

"Why not?" She asks as Santana's hair gently brushes her cheek.

"Just don't. Okay? I need to focus." She says and Rachel nods her head with a giggle, removing her hands from Santana's body. Nodding to herself, Santana begins her previous motions.

Soon the women have gotten back into their rhythm even without Rachel's hands caressing the smooth skin before her. Rachel begins to feel her own orgasm approaching when Santana stops again, but only briefly. Rachel watches as Santana is engulfed by her orgasm, bucking her hips against her and sending Rachel over the edge with her.

"Are you satisfied?" Rachel asks as Santana rolls off of her. Lying on her stomach, Santana turns her head towards Rachel .

"Si. Doesn't matter how long it was, as long as you came." Rachel giggles and shakes her head.

"I'm glad because that was only...3 minutes." Rachel says after glancing at the clock in their bedroom.

"Wait, seriously? 3 minutes? That's fucking pathetic. Hell no, we're doing it again." Santana says and Rachel smirks, loving the discovery of this position.

"Fine but I want to be on top this time." Santana rolls on to her stomach as Rachel climbs on top of her, positioning herself just right.

* * *

**A/N: Hola, this is technically the end of the series but i do have other pieces I will add to this but they aren't quite done just yet so while they will be added, the updates will no longer be as frequent. Thanks for reading and as always feel free to share any thoughts. Til next time. **


End file.
